Let's Stay Together
by Writing Sux
Summary: Picks up a year and a few months after the last one-shot. Lauren and Bo are engaged. Lauren's in her third year of medical school. Things happen. I suck at summaries. Still.
1. I've Got Some News

**It's the sequel! Which starts a year and a few months from the events of the last one-shot. That's all I'm saying**

 ** **Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

The labouring woman screamed out in pain while her husband tried to console her with empty words of encouragement which eventually caused the woman to snap, "Michael if you don't shut the fuck up I will choke you to death."

Lauren stood their astonished by the woman's choice of words but the third year resident who was handling the delivery chuckled from behind her mask and said, "Rebecca focus on getting little Oliver out before trying to attempt murder. One more push."

The woman bore down and gave the final push that would bring her son into the world. It was Lauren's third week in her gynaecology and obstetrics clerkship and seeing the birth of a child was something that she was still getting used to. Dr. Winters placed the baby on the labouring mother's chest then turned to Lauren and said, "Alright Dr. Lewis can you get in here and deliver the placenta." Lauren looked at the woman with a stunned look on her face and Dr. Winters moved closer to her and whispered, "You've studied and I've asked you the questions now get in there and see Rebecca through the rest of her delivery."

Lauren took a deep breath then nodded. She sat down on the stool that was between the woman's legs and went through the motion of clamping the cord then cutting it before she then went through the process of delivering the placenta. She had it done in under ten minutes. Dr. Winters gave her a quick nod then told her, "Let me assess the baby and the mother then we can leave them to bond."

Lauren got up and took off her protective gear then waited for Dr. Winters. Once the other woman was done and after she had give several instructions to the nurses the two of them left the family to bond. They stopped by the nurses' station and Dr. Winters smiled at Lauren, "You did an excellent job in there. I mean you froze for a moment but once you were in there you did everything wonderfully."

Lauren glanced down at the floor feeling slightly embarrassed by her teacher's praise. She cleared her throat and remarked, "As you said I've studied the procedure and you've instructed me through it. I just had to remember that. It wasn't anything new Dr. Winters."

The woman laughed at her then told her, "There are only so many ways to give birth Lauren so you are right there." She went behind the nurse's station and placed the tablet she was holding on the docking station then said, "I'm not expecting anymore deliveries tonight but it could happen. I'm on-call which means you're on-call. But you should go do your school work and if your pager goes off I want you here."

Lauren was hesitant but then she asked, "Can I go home?"

Dr. Winters looked at her with a perplexed expression and repeated, "Home?"

Lauren then began to plead her case, "I have been here for the last two days and that was fine and all because my fiancée wasn't home. But she comes home tonight and I would like to spend several hours with her before more labouring mothers come out of the woodwork." She took a deep breath then pointed out, "And you've said it yourself that you aren't expecting any more deliveries tonight."

Dr. Winters folded her arms across her chest and asked, "Is this the fiancée that teaches in Italy?"

"I only have one fiancée." Lauren bluntly told her.

Dr. Winters laughed and told her, "I would hope so." The woman sighed and said, "Okay you can go home but if you are paged you get here right away. Also I want you here at six AM so we can round and go over a few procedures. I have some complicated delivery cases that I want to present to you and I want to see how you would handle them."

"Okay." Lauren said with a huge grin on her then she thanked her, "Thank you so much Dr. Winters and I will be here at five thirty."

"Get out of here Lauren before I change my mind."

Lauren didn't have to be told twice so she made a quick dash to the intern locker room. She changed out of her scrubs and got her coat then left the hospital. She decided to catch a cab instead of taking the bus. Luckily the ride to their apartment from Mass Gen was only fifteen minutes. Lauren let her head rest back against the seat and she closed her eyes for a moment. She had been at the hospital for the last forty-eight hours and during that time she had been studying procedures, studying for her classes as well as looking at various residency programs on top of shadowing Dr. Winters. It was a good thing Bo had been teaching in Italy this week because she would have felt guilty. But typically if she was being held hostage at the hospital Bo would stop by and the two of them would go down to the cafeteria for dinner if she weren't busy. Or Bo would take her out to dinner. Lauren looked out the window as she realised how much she had missed Bo. Her workload had provided her the perfect distraction but now she missed her fiancée terribly. The cab pulled up to the building that housed their apartment. Lauren paid her fare then went inside. She got on the freight elevator and went up to the floor that they lived on.

Lauren walked into the apartment and called out, "Bo."

There was no response so Lauren let out a breath of relief and closed and locked the front door. She had made it home before Bo and now Lauren hoped that she would be able to take a shower before she did get home. She dropped her book bag in the entrance hall then went up the stairs to the loft area that was their bedroom and the master bathroom. Lauren got naked then went into the bathroom and started the shower. The last week had been rough on her and without Bo there to spoil her, her neck was a mess of tension thanks to her gruelling schedule and workload. Lauren knew that her third and fourth years of medical school were going to be demanding between her clerkships, school work, studying for her boards, and trying to get her PhD but she hadn't been expecting to be treated like an actual intern. Luckily she thrived under the demanding workload the only problem was the fact that it interfered with her relationship with Bo. She would find herself longing for the life they had before Boston. Where she was an undergrad sleeping with her professor and Bo wasn't going off to Italy every couple of weeks.

Bo was still going to Italy because her lectures and research had drawn the interests of several other European universities so when her course ended there they offered her a position heading a division of the psychology department. She had initially declined but the deans had been willing to negotiate with her. She was able to negotiate things to where she was only in Italy once a month for a week along with being able to maintain her division through video conferencing. So Bo was currently the head of the gender and sexuality division of this program which allowed interested students to come take the courses it offered at the Italian university.

Lauren got into the shower and the moment the hot spray hit her tense shoulders and neck she thought she would live in the shower forever. She luxuriated under the warm water for several minutes then began to wash. Lauren was in the middle of shaving her legs when her phone began to go off. She wondered who it was since everyone knew that she would be at the hospital. However that didn't stop her mother or Bo's mother from calling her. The two of them seemed to have joined forces to get Bo and Lauren to start planning their wedding. They had only been engaged for a year and a few months. Lauren saw no reason for them to rush into something that would probably be delayed because of her education. She'd be done with her clerkships before the beginning of April and once that was over then she and Bo would talk about their wedding. Lauren got out of the shower and dried her hands off before picking up her phone to see who it was. Lauren's eyebrows furrowed in confusion then she answered the phone, "Where are you?"

"Where are you?" Bo asked turning her on question on her.

Lauren leaned against the edge of the sink and replied, "I'm at home."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "Well that is a surprise." Then she explained, "Instead of going home I came to the hospital to surprise you because I knew you would be here for a third night. But when I went to the nurses' station they told me that you weren't there. So, my beautiful fiancée, tell me what you did so that you were able leave the hospital tonight."

Lauren grinned and said, "Yvonne let me leave because I told her that you were coming home. But I am on call in case some labouring mother decides that she would like to give birth at thirty-five weeks instead of forty."

Bo chuckled in Lauren's ear and it made her heart race, "How is your OB clerkship going? Is it better than the first two weeks?"

Lauren went over to the shower and turned it off then got her razor as she told Bo, "The expulsion of a seven and a half pound infant is still a shock to the system." Her first week in OB Lauren had seen her first birth and she had come home freaking out to Bo about it. "Oh but good news, I delivered the placenta tonight. Yvonne was quite impressed."

Bo laughed and wondered, "Did you tell her that you only did impressive work?"

Lauren had her leg propped up on the edge of the bathroom counter. She was damned determined to have smooth legs for when Bo got home. Lauren chuckled, "I played the modest card. Play anything higher than that and I'll be her grunt during the whole time of my clerkship. When did your plane land?"

Bo sighed in her ear, "About eight thirty. Traffic was unbearable as usual. Hey I have some news that I think you will be happy about."

Lauren stopped shaving and asked, "Are we going to finally elope and have both of our mothers hate us for the rest of our lives?"

Bo laughed and after she caught her breath she remarked, "No that is definitely not happening. My mother will kill me." She took a breath then said, "It's something else. How about I swing by and pick you up then we can go out to dinner and talk about it."

Lauren began to get a little suspicious of what Bo wanted to talk about, "Bo did something happen in Italy?"

Bo didn't answer her right away but then she said, "We will talk when we go out to eat." Lauren began to worry but Bo knew her all too well, "It is good news. Trust me. I'll be at the apartment in like fifteen minutes."

Lauren was still worried but she sighed, "Okay Bo."

"Stop worrying. You'll get worry lines which I will love regardless. I love you Lauren and I'll see you in a few." Bo said trying to reassure Lauren.

It worked a little so Lauren smiled, "I love you too Bo. I'll see you in a few."

They hung up and Lauren stared at the phone for a moment as she tried to wonder what kind of news Bo would have. The last time Bo had news for her it was after what was supposed to be her final trip to Italy and she had told her about the new program and how she was heading it along with the monthly visits to Italy. Only thing that could make this worse was the fact that Bo would have to go to Italy on a permanent basis. Lauren started to think that that was what Bo's news was and she began to think about what sacrifices one of them would have to make. She was in the middle of her clerkships. Lauren had three more weeks in OB then she had paediatrics. She couldn't move to Italy. But she didn't want them to be stuck in a long distance relationship again. Getting through those nine months had been torturous. Lauren got back in the shower and finished shaving and washing then she got ready for dinner with Bo even though she fretted about the possibility of their relationship being put through another obstacle. This time she didn't think they would be able to make it due to their busy schedules.

By the time Bo had gotten home Lauren was pacing around their living room and drinking her second glass of wine. The metal door of their apartment slid open and Bo shouted, "Lauren I'm home." She walked into the living room and saw Lauren. Despite her mood Lauren smiled then walked over to Bo. She gave her a kiss and Bo hummed then she pulled back and whispered, "I missed you so much." She licked her lips, "Also is that the expensive red?"

Lauren shook her head no then told her, "No it is the one that your mom sent us."

Bo nodded and smiled, "Okay." She reached out to place a strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear, "You're so beautiful. Are you ready for dinner?"

Lauren shook her head no. She needed to find out what Bo's news now or she was going to obsess about it all through dinner. "What is your news Bo? Because the last time you came back from Italy and you had news, you told me about your promotion and how you were heading a division of the psychology department which meant you were travelling back and forth every month. Sometimes twice a month. The only other news I can think of is that Italy is going to be permanent."

Bo had a stunned look on her face then she smiled before placing a soft kiss on Lauren's lips. She moved back and said, "Let me go pay the cab then you and I are going to talk." Lauren gave her an uneasy look and she smiled, "I promise. Just give me a moment." She took Lauren's wineglass and said, "Also no more wine."

Lauren watched as Bo walked over to the kitchen so she could place her wineglass on the counter before she walked out of the apartment. She shouldn't have been drinking to begin with but the thought of Bo going to Italy permanently had stressed her out and that on top of the stress that she already had was going to cause her to lose it. Lauren walked over to the sliding glass door and grabbed the fleece blanket that was sitting on the table by it then she walked out onto the balcony. She liked to come out here to do her homework and go over cases because she liked listening to the sounds of the city. It relaxed her so she thought it would help her currently. Lauren sat down on the chaise lounge chair then covered herself with the blanket. She let her head rest against the back of it and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered to the thought of Bo living in Italy and the more she thought about it the more willing she was to place her last year of medical school on hold so they wouldn't have to be apart. Lauren didn't have much actual classroom work to do. At this point in her education it was all practical and her writing several papers for her doctorate. The only thing that would hold her up was the field experience requirement of her education. Lauren sighed as she thought about the choices that needed to be made.

When she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see Bo smiling down at her. Lauren returned the smile then sat up so she could sit behind her. Once Bo was comfortable and she had her arms around Lauren the two of them remained quiet so they could enjoy being back in each other's presence after being separated for a week. After a few minutes Bo kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I love you."

Lauren locked their fingers together under the blanket and said in a soft voice, "I love you too." It was the quite declaring of love that made Lauren feel safe and complete. It was something that she had been missing for the last week and anytime Bo was away she was acutely aware of it. She decided that she was done feeling that way and never wanted to feel that way again. If Bo was going to Italy then she was going to go to Italy too. That's all there was for her.

"I stepped down." Bo told her in a voice so low that Lauren almost missed it.

Lauren sat up and looked at her, "What?'

Bo looked in her eyes and with a small smirk on her face she repeated, "I've stepped down. From my position as the head of the gender and sexuality program."

Lauren sat there completely baffled by what to say. That was Bo's dream job and she had given it up. "Why?"

Bo sighed and reached out to brush a strand of Lauren's hair out of her face as she explained, "I can't keep doing this Lauren. We can't keep doing this." She lowered her hand and told her, "We're going to be married soon then we'll have kids and at some point this position was going to require me to be over there full-time and it wouldn't be possible. So I've stepped down. I want to focus on us getting our life started and I've got some other things planned but as for Italy…I'm done."

Lauren was relieved to hear that Bo had given up her position but at the same time she didn't believe it was fair. She got up and stated, "This isn't fair Bo. You can't always be the one sacrificing something for our relationship or our future together."

Bo chuckled then countered, "I'm only doing the logical thing that makes sense. Are you saying you want to forgo the years of schooling and training for you to become a doctor so you can move to Italy for me?"

"I'm willing to do that Bo. Yes." Lauren argued.

Bo got off the lounge then said, "I'm not going to let you do that. This is what I'm doing and I'm happy to do it." She walked over to her and smiled, "That way one of us can focus on the wedding planning and our mothers while the other is busy saving the world."

Lauren stared into Bo's eyes then dropped her head onto her shoulder. Bo wrapped her arms around her and she sighed, "You are making strides in the research that you are doing there. Evolving the way sex is taught and thought about. You are already doing things to change the world Bo. I'm barely starting out."

Bo rubbed her back and kissed her temple before saying, "I am and I will continue to change the world in my own way but what you're doing is magnificent Lauren and I would rather see you succeed and grow than watch you stop that." She took a deep breath then sighed, "So I've stepped down."

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo and closed her eyes. She needed a moment of losing herself in Bo before she asked, "Are you sure?"

Bo let out a light chuckled then murmured, "More than sure." She kissed the side of Lauren's head again then sighed, "When's the last time you slept?"

Lauren rolled her eyes behind her suddenly heavy eyelids and responded, "I had a nap in an on-call room. But I'm hungry and you just got back tonight so I'm not interested in sleep at all."

Bo was rubbing Lauren's back in a slow motion and it was lulling Lauren to sleep. Bo hummed and commented, "You may not be interested in sleep but your body is telling me otherwise." Lauren groaned in protest at the other woman's assumption and Bo chuckled, "Well then wake up because if you fall asleep while were having sex it might bruise my ego."

Lauren let out a low chuckle and nuzzled Bo's neck before giving it a kiss then murmuring, "Your ego wouldn't be bruised. You think very highly of yourself when it comes to that department so I think you'll be okay."

Bo scoffed then let out a small laugh, "It's nice to know you care so much about my ego."

Lauren sat up and gave Bo a quick kiss before saying, "Well I know how delicate it can be." She yawned then gave her a small smile, "Can we go inside and lie down?"

Bo kissed her then pulled back and said, "Yeah." After she grabbed the blanket the two of them went inside and as she folded it Bo told her, "Go up to the room. I'm going to go get something to drink then I'll be up."

Lauren resisted the urge to pout and said, "Okay." She didn't want to go to bed without her but she knew that Bo would be upstairs as soon as she was finished in the kitchen. This was one thing that she didn't like anytime Bo went away. She never liked being the clingy fiancée but whenever Bo got back from Italy she wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Lauren walked up to the loft and she undressed before getting into bed. Lauren was looking up at the ceiling as the apartment grew dark as Bo went through it and turned off the lights before making her way upstairs.

Bo walked into the room and smiled at her, "I hope you're naked under there because I am desperate for some Lauren skin."

Lauren grinned and remarked, "Nope full length night gown and two layers of socks."

Bo chuckled at her and began to undress. She watched as Bo took off the shirt that she was wearing then tossed it into the basket before taking off the snug pants that's she was wearing. Lauren was trying hard to keep her expression blank but watching Bo shed her clothes was making her something other than sleepy. Once she was undressed Bo got in bed and as soon as she was comfortable Lauren didn't wait to snuggle up to her. Bo let out a soft laugh then said, "You are such a liar." Then she began to lightly tickle her, "I feel all sorts of Lauren skin."

Lauren bit her shoulder shouted, "Stop tickling me." Bo continued to laugh but she stopped. She moved away from Bo and said, "I hope you enjoyed all the skin that you could get because you and I are sleeping apart tonight."

Bo began to pout and Lauren had to bite the inside of her lip to prevent herself from smiling. Bo moved closer towards her and said in a quiet voice, "Lo-Lo..." Lauren looked up at the ceiling so that the other woman's doe-eyed look wouldn't have any effect on her. Bo placed a soft kiss on her neck then whispered, "You can't ignore me Lauren." She placed a kiss on her collarbone, "Try as hard as you want but..." Bo rested her hand on Lauren's hip then she gently bit her neck before sucking on the sensitive skin then she pulled Lauren closer to her. Bo kissed up her neck then she tugged on Lauren's earlobe with her teeth before whispering, her warm breath sending a shiver down Lauren's spine, "Eventually you give in."

Lauren turned her head and met Bo's lips for a smouldering kiss that she lost herself in as soon as her lips were on Bo's. Not breaking the kiss Bo guided her back onto the bed then got on top of her. Lauren ran her hands through Bo's thick hair and kept them buried in the brown locks as the kiss deepened. Bo's tongue skimmed across her bottom lip before it flitted into her mouth to caress her tongue. Lauren moaned into her mouth and wrapped her leg around Bo's thigh wanting her to be closer even though space was already nonexistent between the two of them. The kiss went from them expressing how much they missed each other to a heady need that longed for relief. Bo moved her hand between their bodies then cupped the excited juncture between Lauren's thighs causing her to give the other woman's hair a slight tug and groan into her mouth. Bo applied pressure to Lauren's clit with the heel of her hand and Lauren broke the kiss then moaned quietly next to Bo's ear as two weeks of built up sexual tension was finally coming to an end.

Bo wedged a finger between her saturated lips then slid it up to stroke the excited bundle of nerves that shot an intense wave of pleasure through Lauren making her bite the crook of Bo's neck. Then the roaming digit made its way inside of her and Lauren cried out Bo's name. She knew she wasn't going to last long. Every part of her yearned for Bo and that mixed in with exhaustion that she was keeping at bay didn't allow for her to have much control over the situation. As Bo's finger moved in and out of her Lauren lost herself to Bo's touch and she enjoyed the feeling of having the woman on top of her. Her palm rested firmly on Bo's back and as the finger drove deeper inside of her Lauren gasped and raked her fingers down the damp skin under them. This only encouraged Bo to repeat the same action again and when she did Lauren was overtaken by the sudden orgasm that swept through her. She wrapped her legs around Bo to keep her in place while she surrendered to the delirious pleasure that flooded her body. Moments later Lauren relaxed then she kissed the side of Bo's neck then murmured, "I guess I didn't know how much I missed you."

Bo turned her head so she could place a soft kiss on Lauren's lips then she whispered, "You'll never have to miss me again."

Lauren nudged Bo's shoulder so she could get off of her and once Bo was lying on her side of the bed she cuddled up to her. Bo chuckled, "I wasn't finished yet."

Lauren kissed the centre of Bo's chest then laid her head down stating, "You know that joke you made about me falling asleep in the middle of sex?"

"Yes…"

"Well it will become a reality if I don't get at least an hour because between that and my exhaustion it will happen." Lauren told her as her eyelids began to get heavy.

Bo let out a soft chuckle then kissed the top of her head before saying in a quiet voice, "Okay. I love you."

Lauren held on tighter to Bo's waist and mumbled, "I love you too."

It didn't take long for sleep to come to her. Lauren would have blamed the sex but she knew it was because of Bo. Falling asleep while Bo held her filled a part of her that knew that she was complete and that Bo was in bed with her. It was a comforting feeling that put her at ease no matter where they were sleeping.

* * *

 **This was supposed to be bigger but I couldn't do a long chapter. Other chapters might be longer but I think this is a good place for lift off. Review please. Please? Pretty please?**


	2. Middle of The Night Discussion

****Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo was lying there looking out the skylight that was above their bed and running her fingertips up and down Lauren's back. She listened to the even breaths Lauren let out as she slept while she enjoyed the feeling of her fiancée sleeping on her. Bo sighed then kissed Lauren's forehead. She was still on Italian time so sleep wasn't going to come easy for her tonight. It was something that she had gotten used to. Once she was used to the six hour difference it was time for her to come back to the states and vice versa.

Bo was glad that she wasn't going to be travelling back and forth anymore. She felt guilty that she had been doing so for the last year and a half because they were supposed to be planning for their wedding and she wanted to be there to support Lauren through her clerkships. Bo had felt like she had been living two different lives and she couldn't do it anymore. Leaving the program had been something that Bo had been thinking about for the last six months but she hadn't told Lauren because she knew that she would try to talk her out of it and tell her something similar to what she had told her tonight. Bo wasn't going to let Lauren abandon her education for some job. Yes it was the ideal job for her but it wasn't her only opportunity so she was happy to step away from it and let one of her colleagues take over.

Bo moved on to playing with Lauren's hair. She had a clear idea of how the next year was going to go. She was going to plan her and Lauren's wedding, with the help of their moms because she had no idea on how to plan a wedding, and that was going to be for six months. Because Bo didn't want Lauren to be overburden with dress fittings and other minute wedding details that would interfere with her clerkships and her studying for the boards which were going to be coming up soon. _I wonder if she's looked into residency programs yet. I told her to start that months ago._ Bo sighed as the thought of Lauren not getting accepted into the best residency program in the country began to stress her out. Lauren stressed about her school work and clerkships while Bo worried about Lauren taking care of herself and making sure that she was reaching her full potential. She had her own stuff to worry about but that was small compared to what Lauren had to deal with.

Bo couldn't take being in her head anymore so she pressed a small kiss to Lauren's forehead then slipped out of bed. After she put on her robe she went downstairs then went over to where her shoulder bag was hanging up. Bo pulled out a leather notebook and a pen then went over to the sitting area. She turned on the lamp that was on the side table then laid on the couch. Bo opened the notebook and on the first page there was a list of book publishers that she needed to submit her book to; on the second page was a list of wedding ideas and planning points; and on the page after that was a list of residency programs that Lauren was looking at. Bo sighed and turned the page then she began to write out her schedule for the coming week.

She had several lectures in the city that she had lined up. Her mom was flying in on Tuesday and Lauren's mom was going arrive the next day. Bo was going to use this weekend to inform Lauren of their mothers coming to visit. Anytime one or both of their mothers came to visit Lauren would argue that they should visit when she wasn't so busy but there was never a time when Lauren wasn't busy. Last month Bo's mom visited and Lauren had blown off an assignment so she could spend time with her. That wasn't going to happen this time around considering the visit was going to revolve around wedding planning. Bo got butterflies as she thought about her and Lauren's upcoming nuptials.

She couldn't believe that in six months they would be getting married. It would have happened a lot sooner had Bo not been travelling half way around the world once a month. There was so much that needed to be planned. Bo had an idea of where she wanted it to be but she had to run it by Lauren first. Then there were the finer details of guests, cake, food, and other things that if she thought about them too long she would get a headache. Bo had jotted a note down when she heard Lauren call out for her. Bo smiled then got up from the couch and turned off the lamp. She walked up to the loft and after she took off her robe she crawled into bed then took Lauren into her arms. She brushed the hair from Lauren's face then kissed her cheek before whispering, "I'm back. Sorry."

Lauren cuddled further into her and mumbled, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

She felt a kiss being placed on the centre of chest then Lauren asked, "Anything I can do?"

Bo chuckled then told her, "Go back to sleep Lauren. You have to be up in like four hours."

Lauren scooted up in the bed so that she was face to face to Bo then she smiled at her. "I've gotten enough sleep." Lauren leaned in and kissed her and it was a slow one that Bo luxuriated in.

She ran her hand through Lauren's messy hair then broke the kiss and smirked. "Well if you've gotten enough sleep we need to talk about something."

Lauren let her head drop to Bo's shoulder and groaned as she said, "Bo I have other things on my mind that do not require talking."

Bo kissed the top of her head and replied, "I know and I really want those things but I thought you would want to know that our moms will be coming to visit this week." Lauren's head shot up and the look on her face wasn't a happy one. Bo grimaced as she finished, "I'm going to start planning our wedding and I have no idea how to do it so I invited them to visit so we can get work on that."

"And when do you think I'm going to have time to help you plan this wedding Bo? I'm in the middle of my clerkships. I have a whole bunch of work that I have to do for my PhD and-and-"

Bo covered her mouth with her hand and said in a calm voice, "I know what you have Lauren and you're only going to be involved as much as I need you to be involved. Take a deep breath." Bo removed her and Lauren continued to scowl at her. Bo sighed then said, "Yes dear?"

Lauren sat up and the blanket fell off of her as she argued, "I don't want you to plan our wedding by yourself. I also don't like the fact that you invited our moms without telling me." She scoffed. "The guest room is still a mess from my all night research session that I had a few days ago."

Bo took a deep breath and tried not to let Lauren's irrational response get to her. She looked up at the ceiling then back at Lauren, "My mom is staying in a hotel and so is your mom." She blew out a frustrated breath then stated, "And we need to start planning for this wedding Lauren. I know how much you want to be a part of it but if we wait until you're not as busy we'll never get married." Lauren got out of bed and Bo sighed as she realised that she had crossed a line. "Where are you going Lauren?"

Lauren turned on the lamp then went into the closet. "It doesn't matter where I'm going Bo. You don't think I need to be involved in the planning of our wedding so-"

"I didn't say that Lauren. I said I know you have a full plate so you won't be able to fully focus on planning a wedding." Bo pointed out. Lauren continued to get dressed and she sighed again then said, "I'm certain we can come up with a compromise so that way it doesn't feel like you're missing out on all the planning." Bo gave her and apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Can you come back to bed please?"

Lauren stopped getting dressed. She couldn't believe that Bo had wanted to start planning their wedding without her. But she also understood where Bo was coming from. When was she going have time to go over wedding details while trying to study a procedure or an exam or for her boards? She wouldn't. Lauren let out a breath and took off the shirt and bra that she had put on but she left her panties on. She climbed back in bed then turned off the lamp before cuddling up to Bo. She was quiet a moment then she said, "You're right. But you saying that makes me feel like this is what our life is going to be like even after medical school. You planning everything and me being too busy to even get involved." She lifted her head and looked at Bo. "I don't want that for us. I don't want to miss planning our wedding or have us rush through buying our first house together because I'm so busy. I don't want to miss everything Bo."

Bo pulled Lauren closer to her and she kissed the top of her head then whispered, "You're not going to miss everything Lauren. I won't let that happen." She held her tighter. "I'm going to make sure that you're a part of every step and no decision will be made without you. This is our life and I can't make a decision that's going to affect you without knowing how you feel first. Okay?"

Lauren had a point to make but she didn't want to argue with Bo so she nodded her head. She felt a little better knowing that Bo was going to do everything possible to make sure that she didn't miss out on any of the planning. She sighed then asked, "What are you going to talk to our moms about?"

Bo rubbed Lauren's back. Now that the blonde wasn't about to run from their apartment she relaxed a bit and told her, "Everything. Oh except where to have it. I have an idea of where I want to have the wedding."

Lauren sat up and looked at her. "You already know where you want it?"

Bo got a smile on her face as she sat up, and said "Yeah I do."

Lauren got a surprised look on her face as she wondered, "When did you have time to think about that?"

Bo chuckled and told her, "I have a lot of time to think about a lot of things and where I want to have the wedding is one of those things. I actually had an idea when we first got engaged."

Lauren shook her head then asked, "Well where do you want to have the wedding?"

Bo got a huge smile on her face as she said, "At your parents' lodge in the mountains."

Lauren thought about the suggestion. The lodge wasn't a bad idea. In fact it was a beautiful place to have a wedding but she wasn't certain if it was right for their wedding. Lauren reached over and turned on the light. She scratched her head as she asked, "And when are we going to have the wedding Bo? I'm not certain I want a winter wedding. Also is that even a thing? Winter weddings? Do people even have those?"

Bo laughed then smiled at her."Yes people have winter weddings. Christmas weddings are a thing. Also we're not having a winter wedding. In six months that puts us at the middle of summer and by then the wild flowers will be in bloom and it will be great time to have a nice outside wedding."

Lauren got an apprehensive look on her face as she said, "Bo I'm not certain I want an outside wedding. Definitely not since it'll the middle of August. It'll be unbearable."

"Well what do you want?" Bo asked wanting to see what Lauren had been thinking about for their wedding.

Lauren gaped at Bo. She had no idea what to say because Bo had put her on the spot. She also she hadn't given their wedding much thought because of her school work and clerkships. Lauren shrugged and told her in an apprehensive tone, "I haven't thought about our wedding much."

Bo chuckled because she knew that Lauren wouldn't have given their wedding much thought because of everything that was going on with her education. Bo smiled and said, "Well we're talking about it now so what do you think?"

Lauren laid down on her side of the bed and she thought about their wedding then she sighed. "I don't know Bo. I just know I don't want an outside wedding in the middle of August."

"What if we had it sooner?"

Lauren sat up and said, "Sooner? Sooner when?"

Bo saw the surprised look on Lauren's face and she didn't want to drop a complete bomb on her so she hummed before saying, "You're clerkships are over in what late April, early May?" Lauren nodded and Bo took a deep breath as she tried to figure out the best time for them. There was no best time for them because after Lauren's clerkships ended she was going to be going right into her advanced training which included her surgical subinternship. Bo groaned and remarked, "We should elope. Having a wedding for us would be like trying to perform a miracle."

Lauren shook her head no. There was no she was going to allow her training to get in the way of her and Bo's wedding. She ran her hand through hair and said, "No Bo. We're not doing that. Not because our mothers will murder the both of us but because it's our wedding. We deserve one. There is something we can do."

Bo smiled at her and she went to go say something but Lauren's pager started to go off. Lauren reached over for her pager and she looked at it and saw the emergency code which meant she had to go now. Laure got a remorseful expression on her face as she looked at Bo, "I'm sorry." She leaned over and kissed her then told her, "We're going to finish this discussion after I deal with a labouring mother."

Bo kissed her back and said, "We will and don't be mean to the labouring mother. She's already dealing with enough."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "I make no promises." She got out of bed then headed into their closet so she could get dressed. She yanked a long sleeved shirt off its hanger as she told Bo, "I will think about this because I'm certain there is something we can work out for say like June." She poked her head out of the closet, "I mean I can only be at the hospital for so long."

Bo got comfortable against the headboard of their bed and wondered, "This is true but Lauren you're forgetting one thing." Lauren walked out of the closet and she had an inquisitive look on her face that caused Bo to grin because she looked so cute. Bo gave her a matter of fact look and said, "You. You get to the hospital and you get swept up in your research or some procedure and it's hard to bring you back to reality."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and countered, "The same could be said for you Professor. You go into the guest room and I don't see you for hours. Also this is our wedding and I'm not going to let anything deter us from having it."

Bo grinned because they had been together for two years and Lauren still called her professor. It was an endearment that she hoped the blonde wouldn't stop saying to her. "I know I can Lauren but the difference between you and I is that I don't let my work consume. Also I'm a procrastinator so I like a good distraction. You are not a procrastinator and you like to let your work consume you." Lauren pouted and Bo chuckled before she reassured her. "It's something I love about you because you bring the same passion to our relationship but I know you Lauren and I'm going to come up with several ideas just in case our main one doesn't work out."

Lauren looked at Bo. The woman was incredible and understanding and had been so for the last two years. It was something Lauren was grateful for and she couldn't wait until this part of her life was over so she could start repaying Bo for all the patience and consideration that she was showing. Lauren got on the bed then she sat on Bo's lap. She took her face in her hands then gave her a slow, deep kiss. It was a kiss that she hoped would tell Bo how much she loved her and how much she appreciated all she did for her. She felt Bo's hands on her ass and she smiled in the kiss then removed Bo's hands from her ass before she pulled back and said, "I have to go sweetie."

Bo groaned then kissed the underside of her jaw before murmuring, "I know. Labouring mother and what not. I'll come by the hospital later." She grinned at Lauren, "I'll get some decent sleep so I can give you a proper break when I see you later."

Lauren gave Bo one more kiss then got off her lap and got off the bed, "That's if I have time for that." She went back into their closet and got dressed as fast as possible. She looked at the clock and she had fifteen minutes before they paged her again. Lauren groaned and she looked at Bo. "I'm taking the car."

Bo got a shocked look on her face, "Well doctor I am surprised. I was beginning to think you had an aversion to driving." Lauren scowled at her and she grinned. "That's fine."

Lauren got her cell phone and pager then pointed at Bo, "Don't you distract me." She leaned over and Bo met her for a goodbye kiss. She stood up straight and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lauren turned off the lamp and said, "Get some sleep Bo."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "I will try my best."

Lauren headed downstairs and after she put on her shoes she shouted to Bo, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Bo hollered back.

Lauren smiled then left the apartment. She hopped onto the freight elevator and took it down to the underground garage. She hated driving because traffic in Boston was a nightmare but she figured it would be light enough at this hour and that she'd be okay with driving. Lauren looked at the digital numbers turn as the car went down. She already missed Bo and that made her glower and mutter, "Stupid labouring mothers."

Lauren got to the car and once she was in it and had it started she peeled out of the parking garage. She hoped that she was able to get to the hospital before they paged her again. If she got a second page then she would be in trouble. Lauren was able to get to the hospital before the second page and headed right for the emergency room. The emergency room was a nightmare and Lauren was able to ascertain from various conversations that a car accident had happened. Dr. Winters was already there assessing the mother and she gave Lauren a cordial smile, "It's nice for you to join us Dr. Lewis. Can you check her vitals please while I check to see what we're dealing with?"

Lauren gave her a quick nod and she began to check the woman's vitals. Several minutes later they had prevented the woman from going into premature labour but she was still having contractions. Dr. Winters was doing something on the tablet as she and Lauren walked over to the nurses' station. "She'll be moved up to maternity shortly. If her contractions don't stop we'll be delivering this baby." She gave Lauren a pointed look and said, "I need you to monitor her and update me every half hour with how far apart the contractions are. If they get to where they are less than a minute apart page me then page peds then call for an operating room for an emergency delivery of a preemie."

Lauren couldn't keep the concern off of her face. The woman couldn't have been more than twenty-five weeks. That was fifteen weeks too soon and Lauren began to think about all the complications that could happen. None of them were good and she scoffed then exclaimed "We have to stop her contractions. That baby could-"

Dr. Winters took hold of her arm and dragged her to an empty triage room. The first thing she did was scold Lauren, "Never do that where a patient can see you. She's already scared because of the accident and even more so because she knows her baby is in trouble. You freaking out will only add to her stress which will do nothing for the baby. Do you understand?" Lauren nodded then Dr. Winters sighed. "I know what could happen to that baby if she is delivered too soon. That's why it is your job to make sure that you are on top of her contractions. I taught you how to read a foetal monitor read out your first week. You will be fine Lauren."

Lauren began to panic. There was no way she could maintain responsibility over the life of this woman's child. She started to shake her head as she told Dr. Winters, "I can't do this. I am a med student. In her third year. I can't-"

"Lauren you are an intelligent young woman and I see you have great promise for this profession." She placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders. "Now take a deep breath and get yourself together. You can do this. The baby isn't in any distress but her mom is having contractions. I've given her medication to stop them and hopefully it will work. It is your job to monitor them but if you have any questions I will have a second-year resident around to answer any questions. I'm going to inform the head of OB and Peds about the situation. You'll be fine Lauren."

Lauren nodded and took a deep breath. She could do this. It was monitoring a piece of paper with markings on it. That's all it was. She nodded her head then told Dr. Winters, "Yes ma'am."

Dr. Winters gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and smiled, "Okay. Good. Stick with her Lauren. From here on out she is your responsibility."

Lauren felt her stomach turn into knots. She was going to throw-up if this case went south. She gave a slight nod and Dr. Winters smiled then looked over at their patient. "Looks like they're ready to move. You can do this."

Lauren gave another nod and Dr. Winters gave her the tablet before she walked out of the triage room and followed the gurney. They were on the elevator and Lauren was looking over the woman's labs. She saw something that wasn't right and she was certain Dr. Winters wasn't aware of the information considering the information had just uploaded into the system. Lauren became even more anxious. The woman lying on the gurney asked, "Is this bad? Like really bad?"

Lauren knew she was going to have to keep her face neutral and optimistic so she smiled, "Well we have the contractions under control and the last read out…" She tapped a few things on the tablet then told the woman, "It shows that there has been a decrease in your contractions."

"But they haven't stopped." The woman stated.

Lauren tried to keep her face neutral and she sighed, "I can't say ma'am. I'm sorry."

The woman's eyes began to tear up but she didn't cry and Lauren wanted to cry for her. There was a possibility that she could lose her child and now it might appear that she might have other injuries. The elevator came to a stop on maternity floor and the orderlies pushed the gurney to the room that the woman had been assigned to while Lauren walked over to the nurses' station. She got the attention of the nurse manning the desk and asked, "Can you have someone from general up to Ms. Mendoza's room? Her labs are elevated."

The nurse nodded and Lauren thanked her before she ran her hand through her hair. This wasn't going to be an easy case. She walked to her patient's room and saw that she was comfortable for the moment then Lauren walked to an empty room and she took out her phone to call Bo. The phone rang a couple times then Bo picked up, her voice was groggy, "Hey babe what's up?"

"Can you say something that will make me feel like I won't screw up?"

Bo let out a tired chuckle then asked, "What?"

Lauren let out a frustrated breath then said, "Bo…"

"Lauren screw-up is never a word that I have ever associated with you and the fact that you are thinking this is ridiculous. If you think you've screwed up then that means it was beyond your control and Lauren, I hate to tell you this, you can't control everything. Okay?" Bo said giving her a tired lecture.

Even though Bo had mumbled most of it, it was enough to give Lauren the reassurance that she needed. She took a deep breath then let it out before saying, "Tell me you love me."

Bo chuckled then told her, "I love you Lo-Lo."

Lauren got a big smile on her face then she admitted, "You're going to have to tell me that a lot. Is that okay?"

Bo sounded more focused when she replied, "It's more than okay. Sweetie are you all right?"

"Yeah Bo." She cleared her throat then said, "I have to go."

There was a moment of silence then Bo told her, "Okay. I'll see you later."

Lauren disconnected the call and she took a moment to centre herself. She walked out of the empty room and went back to the one task that she had been assigned to do. As she walked into her patient's room she hoped that the day would stay its course and that the woman's contractions would stop. She also hoped that the elevated labs was a fluke and that this whole day would end up as boring as the day before.

* * *

 **Idk how this updating thing is going to go but I'm going to try to do it while editing a book. Thanks for sticking around.**


	3. Did We Just Set A Date?

Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****

* * *

The first time Bo stepped into Mass Gen the size of hospital intimidated her and it still did. She knew that she would never be able get to whatever department that Lauren was working in so she had been charming candy stripers to escort her to the area that Lauren was located. However getting to the maternity ward wasn't so hard since they had signs for it at every turn. Bo just had to find out exactly where Lauren was in the department. She went up to the floor that housed the maternity ward then she walked over to the nurses' station. The brown haired woman manning the desk looked at her and asked, "May I help you ma'am?"

Bo gave the woman a charming smile. "I'm looking for Dr. Lewis. Is she available?"

The woman continued to smile as she said, "And you are?"

"Bo Dennis. I'm her fiancée," Bo answered. The smile on her face grew wider as she said the word fiancée.

The woman nodded and after she made a few keystrokes on her computer she told Bo, "Oh. It appears that Dr. Lewis is in the operating room at the moment."

Bo got a stunned look on her face as she repeated, "Operating room?" She scoffed. "She can't be in the operating room. She's a third year med student. She can't-" Bo stopped. There was no reason why she should be freaking out on the woman. It was the doctor supervising Lauren who deserved her anger. She took a calming breath then smiled, "I'm sorry. Thank you."

Bo walked away from the nurses' station then took out her phone out so that she could leave Lauren a voicemail. When the line beeped she said, "Call me when you get this. I want to make sure you're okay. You shouldn't have been there and you know it. You-" She took a breath then sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. Give me a call sweetheart. Bye."

Bo left the building and decided to go to the café that was across the street from the hospital. She was a frequent patron of the place. It was where she would go when she didn't want to wait for Lauren at the hospital. She had brought her work with her and she was going to try to get some of it done while she waited for Lauren, but she doubted that was going to happen since she was worried about Lauren being in an operating room. After ordering a tea Bo went to the corner where the comfy chairs were and she set up her laptop then pulled out her phone to call her mom. When the line was answered she jumped right into what was bothering her. "They have her in an operating room. She is a third year medical student who is already under a great deal of stress because of her boards and schoolwork." Her voice rose and she ignored the looks of the people that were around her as she said, "She should not be in an operating room."

"Well hello Bo. How are you doing? Me? I'm doing well. How is Lauren? Clearly she isn't doing well because you seem to be on a tear," Aife said which caused Bo to get a grip on her emotions.

She took a sip of her tea then blew out a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry mom. It's nice to know that you're doing well. And Lauren is fine other than the fact that the doctor who is supervising her has her in the OR where she shouldn't be."

Afie let out a sigh and asked, "What do you mean? She's training to become a doctor, a surgeon in particular, so why shouldn't she be in an OR?"

Bo scowled as she opened the file on her desktop that was in regards to her book. Her mother was helping her to objectify the situation, and she knew that she was overreacting, but she was fiercely protective of Lauren. She opened her e-mail as she told her mom, "But as a third year medical school student she shouldn't be in there. Lauren is already under a tremendous amount of stress and this is going to worsen it."

Aife was quite a moment then she asked, "How do you know that Bo? Maybe she is just observing? She has to learn somehow."

Bo let her head rest back on the chair and she looked up at the ceiling as she remarked, "I would agree but she called me this morning after she got paged in." She bit the corner of her lip. "She sounded scared so whatever she is doing it is making her unsure of herself so I put two and two together."

Her mom chuckled in her ear then she commented, "It's adorable when you're protective of her. It's a part of her training Bo. They put them under strenuous circumstances that will make or break them. It weeds out the weak-minded ones from those that have the constitution to do the work that needs to be done." She chuckled again. "We do it to all the first-years that come into the firm. We give them unwinnable cases to see how they respond."

"It's not fair." She scoffed then said, "Maybe it's because I trained as a psychologist and a sociologist then as a sex expert but none of my training was this cutthroat. And Lauren is strong-minded but…" She sighed. "I don't want to see her hurt in anyway." Bo stared at her screen as she brooded over the fact that her fiancée was being tortured.

Afie laughed then said, "It may not be fair but it makes for better doctors, lawyers, politicians, and what have you. I know you don't want to see her hurt but she needs to grow as a person and as a doctor. You know that."

"I know." Bo mumbled then she decided to change the conversation, "We started talking about the wedding."

Bo heard some papers shuffling and she could hear the smile in her mom's voice when she asked, "And what did you two decide on?"

Bo chuckled then stated, "We didn't. Although she is against a winter wedding."

Her mom clicked her tongue before saying, "I'm sorry Bo. I know you've always wanted one."

Bo rolled her eyes and remarked, "We probably wouldn't have had time for one to begin with so it's for the best. I mean if I told Lauren that I wanted one she would agree to it and probably find some way to make it happen but I want us to pick something that makes us both happy."

"You two could choose the fall. The weather would be nice and the leaves would be turning colours which would make for a wonderful backdrop. It would be so beautiful."

Bo nodded and told her mom, "We are thinking about moving it up. That way we can have it out of the way before Lauren starts her advanced training."

"Move it up how far?"

Bo opened up a message from one of the publishing companies that she had submitted her book to and she read a little bit of the message then told her, "May or June."

Her mom scoffed then pointed out, "Do you know how terrible that would be? Everyone has a June or May wedding. Be different Isabeau."

Bo groaned. She hated it when her mother called her by her full name. She didn't mind the name because it carried on some great family tradition but the way her mother used it sometimes was just irritating. She sighed and told her, "Yes well my fiancée's schedule doesn't permit me to be different. We'll talk about it at some point."

"Well you two need to figure it out." Aife stated then she added, "By the time you and Lauren get married it'll be ten years later and it'll be too late for me and Karen to have grandchildren."

Bo laughed then asked her mom, "Is that a crack at my age?"

Aife huffed in her ear then replied, "No. Also you're thirty-two you're not that old. I'm just saying we'll be dead."

Bo pressed her fingertips to her forehead and rubbed it. The conversation had derailed and there was no way she was going to regain control of it so she said, "If worse comes to worse we'll have kids and elope. Will that make-"

"Isabeau Dennis! If you think you can get away with not have a wedding you are mistaken and I will-"

The tone for call waiting interrupted her mother and Bo moved the phone away from her ear so that she could see who was calling. When she saw Lauren's name she told her mom, "I've got to go mom. Lauren's calling."

"Tell her I said hi and that we're having a fall wedding," Aife told her.

Bo nodded her head and said, "Okay mom I will but I doubt that we will have a fall wedding. However I will let her know. Don't think I'm rude but bye." She went over to the other line then said, "Hi sweetie."

"Bo you can't call me and freak out when you don't like something about my training. How else am I going to learn anything?" Lauren asked although Bo could tell she wasn't happy.

Bo bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what to say. After talking to her mother she realised that her reaction had been a kneejerk one and now she was in trouble. She drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair and with some reluctance she admitted, "I might have been a little rash in my reaction."

Lauren chuckled then countered, "You think?"

Bo closed her laptop and sighed. "I was worried. When you called me this morning you sounded scared then when I got to the hospital and was told that you were in the OR it concerned me. So I freaked."

Lauren was quiet and Bo started to think that she was in trouble. Another moment passed then Lauren asked, "Where are you at?"

"The café across the street," Bo said in an apprehensive manner. She still didn't know if Lauren was upset with her.

"Okay. I'll see you in a minute or two."

The line disconnected and Bo looked at her phone. She was a little confused by their phone conversation. She began to wonder if Lauren was going to rip her a new one face to face and in public. The woman rarely got mad at her, but when she did, it was not the most pleasant of experiences for Bo. She started to respond back to the e-mail that the publishing company had sent her, but she wasn't able to focus on it completely. She was thinking about the number of things that Lauren could possibly say to her. Bo heard the door of the café open and she looked up to see the one person that she had been waiting for. Lauren walked over to her then bent down and gave her a kiss. She smiled at Bo and said, "Don't worry so much Bo. You'll get worry lines." Lauren got an empty chair and moved it next to Bo before sitting down in it. She rubbed Bo's thigh and asked, "You want to hear about it?"

Bo closed her laptop and grinned. "Of course I want to hear about it."

Lauren's face lit up with excitement and Bo fell even more in love with her. Lauren took a deep breath and shook her as she said, "It was the most scariest, exhilarating, and stressful thing that I have ever been through. I was paged because there was an accident that involved a pregnant woman. She is twenty-five weeks pregnant and she was having contractions."

"That's too soon for a baby isn't it?" Bo asked only to press Lauren further because she liked seeing the enthusiasm from her.

Lauren's hands went up as she exclaimed, "It is but this woman was having contractions and we needed to keep the baby inside." She smiled and calmed a little as she continued the story. "Yvonne told me that I had to watch the foetal monitor for any distress from the baby or if the mother's contractions didn't go away and if they got worse." Lauren reached for Bo's cup of tea then she took a sip of it. She made a face and said, "That is gross. What is that?"

Bo grinned and answered, "Green tea. It's good for you."

Lauren rolled her eyes then remarked, "So says you. Anyway before I called you I saw on her labs that that her levels were elevated so I had the on-call general surgeon paged. It turns out that she had a laceration on her liver so they had to go in to repair it. I sat by a foetal monitor for four hours. Those were the most stressful four hours of my life but…." Lauren got a huge grin on her face as she finished, "I would do it over again. It was so amazing Bo."

Bo took hold of her hand then said, "I'm certain it was. I wish I could have been there."

Lauren laughed and squeezed her hand as she commented, "No you wouldn't have. You get squeamish at blood."

Bo chuckled. "I wouldn't look at the blood but I would be there to support you. So you didn't tell me, did you have to deliver the baby?"

Lauren shook her head no and said, "Nope and both the mother and baby are doing fine."

Bo leaned over and kissed her then murmured, "You are incredible you know that?"

Lauren scoffed and mumbled, "I didn't do anything. I just watched a monitor. Yvonne and the other surgeon did all the work. But being in there was amazing and I can't wait until I'm in there all the time."

"All the time?" Bo questioned. She knew what Lauren meant but at the same time she wanted to be sure thar Lauren was just exaggerating.

Lauren laughed then smiled. "You know what I meant. In the operating room spending hours fixing people then coming home to you and our family." She leaned over and gave Bo a kiss. "That will be the best part of my day, coming home to you."

Bo gave Lauren another kiss then she hummed against her lips before she pulled back and whispered, "That makes you very lucky doctor." She pulled away from Lauren then as she sat back in her chair she wondered, "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

Lauren took another sip of Bo's tea and grimaced then she said, "I was told to get some rest or do some work. I'm going to do some work but since you're here I thought we could have brunch and I want to make it up to you for leaving this morning."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "I don't need you to make up anything but I would enjoy brunch." She powered off her laptop and put it into its bag as she said, "This means we can also discuss wedding things. Mom thinks we should do a fall wedding and I told her that that wasn't feasible."

Lauren gave Bo a confused look, "How did we go from sooner to fall?"

"My mother." Bo said as she got up then she smiled at Lauren. "Which means she will drag your mom into thinking that a fall wedding will be a splendid idea."

Lauren scoffed and reached for Bo's hand as the two of them made their way out of the café. "Of course my mother would think that is a brilliant idea. She loves the fall." She sighed and as the two of them were walking down the sidewalk Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder and said, "I mean if we're set on a fall wedding I want it to be around Halloween."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "We can't do Halloween. Don't you have like an exam or something? But if we do that then it'll give us plenty of time to plan."

Lauren sat up and looked at Bo. Bo could see the wheels turning in her head and she knew that Lauren was formulating something. All she had to do was wait and see what she came up with. Lauren smiled at her. "I can work my ass off-"

"Please don't I'm quite fond of it."

Lauren nudged her shoulder and continued, "Okay if I work my proverbial ass off I could have a potential break around that time. Making it free for us to get married."

Bo grinned and thought about it. It wasn't the winter wedding that she had always pictured but a fall wedding was close enough. Especially if it was at sunset. Bo nodded and smiled as she asked "So have we decided a date?"

Lauren took a breath and Bo bit her bottom lip as she waited to see what Lauren would say. Lauren smirked and said, "Looks like we're having a Halloween wedding."

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and hugged her tight. She was happy that they were able to come to this decision together. She kissed the side of Lauren's head then whispered, "I love you." They moved apart and Bo took hold Lauren's hand. "Let's go to brunch."

The two of them continued to walk to the restaurant that they frequented when ever Lauren was at the hospital. Bo felt good that they had decided on a date. Nine months might have been further out than what she wanted but she was glad that they just had a date. Now there was only the matter of planning the wedding along with Lauren's training.

* * *

Lauren felt Bo's hand on the back of her head as she drove her tongue further inside of her. On the first day that she had started her clerkships she was told that unlike the medical dramas on TV on-call rooms were solely used for sleeping and strictly for hospital staff. She technically wasn't hospital staff so she was already breaking one rule and she didn't seen any harm in breaking another one by having sex with her beautiful fiancé to recharge her brain. Lauren dragged her tongue out of Bo and up to her now prominent clit where she gave the sensitive nub a hard suck causing an agonised groan to escape from her. Lauren swiped it with the tip of her tongue one more time then she stood up and buried her hand in Bo's hair before seizing her lips for an intense kiss while two of Lauren's fingers slipped inside of her. Bo moaned in her mouth as her fingers moved in and out of her.

They had gone to brunch and had begun to discuss other things besides their wedding but somewhere between eating their meals and Lauren discussing the residency programs that she would like to apply to things had taken a turn. It wasn't an uncommon thing for them and today was a special occasion so Lauren was up for breaking the rules. She broke the kiss then whispered against Bo's ear, "I need you to come Bo. If we caught in here one of us will be getting in trouble."

Bo let out a quiet chuckle which was shortened by a moan then she murmured, "You need to give me more than you're giving me."

Lauren leaned back and Bo looked at her through partially closed eyes. She studied the way Bo's face would tense up or how she would bite her bottom lip as Lauren's fingers stroked her insides. Lauren grinned and asked, "You promise to be quite if I give you what you need?" Bo nodded her head and Lauren gave her a slow kiss and there was a smirk on her face as she pulled back. "You're such a liar." She lowered herself back to the floor and she watched as her fingers glided out of Bo then back inside of her before she leaned forward and took Bo's excited clit into her mouth. Bo let out a loud moan and took a firm hold of Lauren's hair. Lauren wasn't going to have their fun ruined so she picked up Bo's shirt then stood up and put a corner of it into her mouth as she told, "I don't want us to get into trouble. Also if we're interrupted you won't come and who knows when I'll be able to get home so sush."

The pleading look in Bo's eyes told Lauren that she understood why she was taking such drastic measures and as Lauren went back to what she had been doing she realised the t-shirt gag wasn't overkill because Bo's moans were barely concealed by it. When Bo finally came Lauren pulled out of her then removed Bo's impromptu gag before giving her a deep kiss. This kiss lasted for a moment then Bo pulled back and murmured, "You gagged me. That is a first."

Lauren chuckled then she rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "You were going to be loud regardless of what you told me and I'm not supposed to be here. We actually need to leave just in case."

Bo gave her a kiss and said, "Okay dear. Let's sneak out of here. Also I haven't snuck around since I was like seventeen."

Lauren grinned and asked her, "And you don't miss the thrill of it?"

Bo just chuckled as she put herself together. The two of them managed to leave the on-call room without anyone noticing and as Lauren walked Bo down to the main floor of the hospital she said, "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's shoulder then pressed a kiss to her forehead before she said, "I'm going to go to the gym. Then I will be cleaning up the guest room. After-"

"Any open book do not close." Lauren said, interrupting Bo. "I have particular sections that I'm currently studying for and I forgot to write down the pages and sections in my notes."

Bo nodded and smiled. "Duly noted. Afterwards I have to put together my presentation on sexual regression in the twentieth century."

Lauren grimaced as she heard the topic. It was a topic that Bo had mentioned every now and then and every time it resulted in Bo going off the handle which then meant Lauren would have to get her to change the topic. Lauren shook her head no then pointed at her. "New topic. You can't do that one. You get all red in the face and you have a weird forehead vein. It makes you angry."

Bo chuckled and countered, "I do not get a weird forehead vein and I don't get angry. It frustrates me."

Lauren smiled and said, "I know it does Bo. There have been many times where you have told me as such but you can't do that presentation. What are you getting a presentation together for?"

Bo moved to take hold of Lauren's hand and told her, "I have a presentation to give at Boston College. A seminar which could possibly lead to a series of seminars in the summer."

They got to the main floor of the hospital and Lauren smiled at her. "That's good news sweetie."

Bo chuckled and told her, "It is because it will keep me preoccupied when I'm not planning our wedding."

"What about your book?" Lauren asked remembering that Bo had finished it several months ago and was now on the hunt for a publisher.

Bo sighed then said, "I'm in the works of taking care of it. But I will postpone it until the wedding is over because I will want to promote it."

Lauren stopped walking and as she let go of Bo's hand she asked, "And when do you plan on promoting it?"

Bo shrugged and Lauren waited as she thought about it. Their schedules didn't allow for book promotion. In fact their wedding was pushing things a bit. Bo chuckled and told her, "I will be promoting it at an appropriate time."

That was a vague answer and Lauren gave Bo a suspicious look, "When is an appropriate time Bo?"

Bo sighed and resigned to the fact that they were going to have this conversation now and in the middle of a busy hospital. "When you have decided on a residency program. There is no reason to do it now because we will be moving in a year or so."

Lauren pursed her lips together and folded her arms. "No. No we're not. You're promoting your book and you're going to be based in Boston to promote the damn thing."

Bo let out small chuckle then said, "Lauren I'm not going to do that because what if you decide to go across the country? There is no-"

"No Bo. You keep doing this." She blew out an aggravated breath, "You keep sacrificing and putting me first and making decisions without me, which is a whole other thing that we need to talk about, but I'm sick of it." Bo looked around because Lauren's rising voice was drawing the attention of those that walked around them. "So, Bo Dennis, I'm making a decision without talking to you about it. We're staying in Boston and I'm going to complete my residency at a Boston so that way you can promote your goddamn book."

Bo knew that Lauren wasn't particularly upset with her, although she was certain she was pissed about the more recent decisions that she had made without her, but she also knew that her career sacrifices also had a hand in why Lauren was angry. But that didn't stop Bo from questioning Lauren's decision. "Does Boston have good programs Lauren? Just because you don't want me to make career sacrifices doesn't mean I'm going to let you make sacrifices to your education." She took a deep breath and began to rationalise the situation, "Lauren my career and the subject matter that I study allows me some flexibility in the opportunities that I can and cannot take. Your education being hindered or you not receiving the best education is not something that I will sacrifice. So is it are there good programs that will make you the best damn surgeon that I know you can be?"

Lauren scowled at Bo. She knew that she was rationalising the situation but she was done with Bo being the only to make sacrifices for their relationship. She gave Bo a pointed looked and replied, "It doesn't matter if it does or if it doesn't. Call a publisher. Get your book published and promote it. I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Lauren was being stubborn and Bo was even more stubborn. She pointed at Lauren and said, "I'm going to call around and if I don't here positive things about the residency programs here in Boston we will be addressing this subject again. Tonight."

Lauren scoffed and countered, "Oh like we discussed you stepping down from the Italy program or how about you delaying the publishing of your book?"

"Those were decisions that pertained to my career so why would I dis-"

"Because I am your wife Bo. Every decision you make has an effect on me." Lauren sighed and she ran her hand through her hair as she said, "It also makes me feel like I'm not supporting you as best as I can. It makes me feel selfish and most of all it makes me think that you're only doing these sacrifices because you have to. Because you don't want to be separated from me."

Bo stood there astounded by a number of the things. First thing being that Lauren had said that she was Bo's wife. It was weird but at the same time it exhilarated her and she couldn't wait for the title to be official. The second the thing was the fact that Lauren was right. She didn't want to be separated from Lauren and if she could avoid it then she would. Bo closed the gap that was between them then she reached out and placed her hand on Lauren's cheek as she said in a quiet voice, "I don't want to be away from you, love." She took a deep breath then said, "Lauren our relationship has endured so much within the last year and a half and I don't want it to endure anymore. Of the two of us it is logical for me to be the one to make the sacrifices." She rested her forehead on Lauren's, not caring about those that walked around them, then told her, "I'm sorry I made decisions without you but I'm happy to make them because you make me happy. But if you want to stay in Boston to become a surgeon then by all means do it but don't do it because you feel like you have to. Okay?"

Lauren shut her eyes and she took a breath. As she let it out she murmured, "I don't like you sometimes."

Bo smiled then pressed a kiss on her forehead before she said, "That's okay. I still love you." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's waist then buried her face in her neck. She never wanted to be separated from the other woman but Bo continuously sacrificing her career wasn't fair. Bo rubbed her back as she took a deep breath then she chuckled, "You said you were my wife."

Lauren looked up at her and smiled. "I did because I am."

"A little presumptuous don't you think?" Bo grinned.

Lauren kissed Bo then said, "It may be but I feel pretty confident in this. " The two of them shared a loving gaze for a moment. "Okay. I've got to go."

Bo pouted and said, "Do you have to? We just argued. I need reassurance."

Lauren laughed then kissed her one more time. She moved out of her arms and with a smile on her face she remarked, "I will reassure you later. Right now I'm going to hit the research library so I can work on one of my many papers."

Bo let out a sigh and resigned to the fact that she was going to have to let Lauren get back to work. She took hold of Lauren's hand and pulled her back to her. She gave her one more squeeze and kissed her temple. Bo really had missed Lauren and their abrupt separation was causing more havoc on her than she had anticipated. She pulled back then kissed her and said, "Fine then. Go be a life saving machine." She smiled. "I love you."

Bo not wanting them to separate was melting Lauren's heart. She wanted to stay with her so that they could go home and make love all day long then at some point have a picnic in the middle of their living room while they watched the terrible foreign films that Bo had come to enjoy. Lauren chuckled to herself. Bo had developed an affinity for awful Italian romance films and even worse action films while she was in Italy. Lauren rested her forehead on Bo's shoulder then sighed, "I should probably find a different career."

Bo let out a small laugh and asked, "Why?"

Lauren let her head stay on Bo's shoulder for a second longer then sat up and said, "Because my current career path is always getting in the way of us and sometimes I just want to go home and be with you."

Bo wanted the same thing but she knew Lauren wouldn't be happy in any other career. She smiled and said, "You wouldn't like it. So kiss me one more time, tell me you love me then go do some doctor-y stuff."

Lauren laughed then repeated, "Doctor-y stuff." She leaned in and kissed Bo then she pulled back. "I love Bo. So much."

Bo breath caught at the adoration that was in Lauren's eyes but she shook her head and said, "Get out of here Lauren." Lauren grinned then turned around to make her way back up the stairs they had just come down. Bo chuckled then said, "I love you too."

Lauren turned on the step that she was on and looked at her with a huge smile on her face. She stood there for a second then turned back around and headed up to the floor that housed the research library of the hospital. Bo watched Lauren disappear and she mumbled to herself, "That's my wife." That feeling of exhilaration went through her again and she had to repress the urge to shout in excitement. Instead she turned and headed for the exit of the hospital.

* * *

 **So this was an update...yay! Thanks for reading and leave some reviews. Let me know people still care about this pile of drivel.**


	4. Lauren and Her Doubts

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b **orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators. Same goes for borrowed Shondaland characters.********

* * *

Lauren was in one of the more secluded on-call rooms which was located in the dermatology department. She had found it by accident one day when she had gotten lost and it had become her secret hideout. Lauren was reading a heavy volume that she had checked out of the research library and she was writing down notes when her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen and saw that Piper was video calling her. Lauren answered the call and held up her phone, "What's up Piper?"

Piper smiled and said, "Nothing much. Where are you? It's dark as hell wherever you are."

"I'm in one of the on-call rooms researching for my PhD paper." She set the phone down and as she finished the note that she had been writing Lauren asked with a small smirk, "What happened with Alex?" Piper called her because of one of three reasons: she either missed her, she wanted to rant about Alex, or she wanted to rant about her job and school. And sometimes her rants about her job led to a rant about Alex because she was being an indecisive asshole. Lauren still found it surprising that the two of them had made it the same amount of time as she and Bo but she still wished them the best.

Piper was walking around her apartment as she said, "It's not Alex, for once. She hasn't done anything that would annoy the hell out of me. She actually has been on her best behaviour though now that I'm thinking about it I should probably be worried about that." She went quite for a moment and Lauren looked at the phone. She saw the contemplative look that was on Piper's face then she frowned and asked, "Do you think she's cheating on me?" Forgetting that they were on a video call, Lauren rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone and Piper scoffed, "I'm serious Lauren. You know how she can be when she's around other women."

Lauren sighed and told her, "Has she cheated on you yet Piper?"

"No. At least not that I know of." Piper responded and the frown on her face got worse.

Lauren smiled and said, "Then I wouldn't worry about it. She's with you and I think she only wants to be with you."

The door to the on-call room started to open and Lauren's heart started to race as she ended the call with Piper. She wasn't supposed to be here and if she got caught then she would be reported to Yvonne then it would go to the clerkship coordinator at Harvard then she was going to be kicked out the program. Lauren held her breath as the person walked into the room and when she recognised who it was she hissed, "Dammit Lexie. I thought you were a resident."

The other woman cringed a little and apologised, "Sorry. I didn't know you were in here." Her face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought Dr. Winters let you out last night. Did you get the notes for the first part of boards?"

Lauren was calling Piper back as she replied, "I was in the middle of getting them done the other night but I crashed at like four in the morning because labouring mothers are a pain in the ass."

"Lauren what the hell?" Piper said as she answered the call.

She got an apologetic smile on her face, "Sorry Pipes. I thought a resident was coming in here. It's just Lexie."

Lauren turned the phone so Piper could say hi to Lexie, "Hey Lex. You two in the same room together, hell must have frozen over."

Lauren looked at Lexie and asked, "Yeah what are you doing here?"

Lexie scoffed then chuckled a little as she said, "Dr. Winston went into surgery and he told us to go study so that one day we may actually become doctors."

Lauren laughed. Lexie's supervising attending was a pompous man who was in the running to become the head of the neurology department. They didn't think he would get the position because he treated his colleagues like shit. Treated the interns like shit and he had a mild disgust for med students. She caught her breath and remarked, "I think the best way for us to become doctors is to not learn from assholes like him. Why does he still do this if he doesn't like doing it?"

Lexie shrugged and remarked, "No idea but I have to go to the practice tomorrow so I'll get a little bit of a break." She sighed. "Though I'd rather be in surgery but if I ditch the practice then I have to go two days in row."

Along with their clerkships at the hospital third year medical students were also doing a primary care clerkship to help them develop patient relationships as well as learning how to speak to patients about their care. Some people liked it and actually made the switch from becoming surgeons to becoming primary care physicians but it wasn't for Lauren. She needed the rush of surgery and looking at the anatomy. Lauren smiled and said, "I'm glad I have mine scheduled early in the week. Oh Bo came home last night."

Piper laughed then said, "And you two screwed like rabbits didn't you?"

Lauren didn't want to smile because her sex life with Bo wasn't a conversation topic but she did as she answered, "No we didn't. I had spent the last two days at the hospital so I-"

"Oh that is bull shit Lauren." Lexie said before she scoffed then she laughed at her. "I do remember a conversation that happened a few days ago where you whined about Bo ruining masturbation for you."

Lauren began to blush as she muttered, "Last time I try to open up to you." She took a deep breath then acquiesced, "Fine we had sex last night and today in an on-call room."

Lexie gasped, "You didn't?" Then she started to freak out, "Lauren you could get kicked out of the program."

"I'm not going to get kicked out of the program. We weren't caught and also we were celebrating." Lauren explained hoping that would alleviate some of Lexie's anxiety. The girl had a tendency to stress eat. Lauren was surprised that she hadn't gained weight since they had started their clerkships.

She looked back at her phone when Piper asked, "What were you two celebrating about?"

Lauren felt the bottom of her stomach drop out then she got a small smile on her face as she said, "We set a date for the wedding."

Both Lexie and Piper started going nuts about the news while Lauren cringed as they did. "Oh my god Lauren this is amazing. When is it?" Piper exclaimed.

"How are you going to plan a wedding when we have boards in like two months?" Lexie asked.

Piper scoffed and remarked, "It doesn't matter how she's going to do it. It's a fucking miracle it's getting done at all. I've been waiting almost two years for this wedding."

Lauren grimaced as she said, "We will have been engaged for two years when we do have the wedding." She let out a frustrated breath and remarked, "This should have happened sooner rather than later."

Piper got a smile on her face and said, "Don't beat yourself up Lauren. With Bo flying back and forth to Italy and your training...life got busy."

Lauren scoffed and shook her head a little as she said, "I know it did but that shouldn't have stopped us." She let her head rest back on the wall that was behind her and she looked up at the ceiling, "I just feel that because we've waited so long that it won't be as amazing as it should be. I love her so much and I just want everything to be perfect for Bo. She's done so much for me and the least I can do is make sure our wedding is perfect."

Piper sighed and ordered, "Lexie hug her because I can't." Lexie wrapped her arm around Lauren's shoulder and Lauren rested her head on Lexie's shoulder while she gave her a one armed hug. Piper then said, "Bo doesn't care how perfect the wedding is and it will be amazing regardless because she'll be marrying you. That's all Bo cares about and you should know that because that's all she's cared about since the two of you started dating. So just marry her and don't worry about the wedding being perfect because it will be regardless."

Lauren took a deep breath then argued, "But it's not just that I-" She bit her bottom lip then she sighed, "I'm scared. When we were in Italy and I proposed I thought it would happen once we were in Boston but it didn't because Bo had gotten her new position, which she has quit by the way, and-"

"She quit?" Both Lexie and Piper exclaimed.

Then Piper asked, "Why did she quit? Did you know she was quitting?"

Lauren let out a small scoff as she lifted her head off of Lexie's shoulder then said, "No and even if I did I'm certain I wouldn't have been able to talk her out of it." She sighed. "She quit because she was tired of travelling back and forth then on top of that her teaching over there would have, at some point, required her to be in Italy full-time." She ran her hand through her hair and admitted, "Don't tell her I told you this, but I think she was right to do so. I mean I'm upset we didn't talk about but at the same time I'm glad we can be a normal, well as normal as we can get, couple."

The two other women were quiet for a moment then Lexie commented, "If you don't marry her then I will because this woman is completely in love with you and is so devoted to you." She frowned, "I wish I had someone who was devoted to me."

Lauren chuckled and said, "Maybe one day Lex."

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that." She smiled, "So when is the date?"

Lauren smiled and said, "It's Halloween. We're having it at my parents lodge. "

Piper groaned, "I don't want to drive to the mountains to watch you get married."

Lauren grinned and stated, "Fine. Lexie would love to be my maid of honour then."

"Nuh-uh. I have known you since our freshman year of college. I will be there and ready to do my maid of honour duties." Piper argued. She had nothing to worry about because Lauren would have begged for her to be her maid of honour until Piper gave in. Lexie was going to be her other bridesmaid because if it weren't for her, Lauren probably would have gone insane her first year at Harvard. "Also Lexie doesn't know how to talk you down when you're having weird emotional freakouts."

Lexie scoffed and countered, "I'm certain I can handle any freak out Lauren throws at me."

Piper laughed and said, "We'll find out. She's probably going to have at least a dozen before October hits."

"I'm not going to freak out." Lauren countered even though she was certain she was going to have one major meltdown that would probably take some intervention from either her mother or Aife or possibly both.

Lexie pulled a granola bar out of her pocket and as she tore into it she stated, "No you are. Because boards are in April so mix that in with wedding planning and I'll be expecting tears. Ugly crying."

Lauren scowled at the woman sitting next to her and said, "Oh screw you Lexie. I'm not the one whose ass will blow up to the size of a blimp when April rolls around."

Piper laughed at them but then Lauren's pager started to go off and she groaned. "That's a labouring mother and I didn't get any research done because of you two. Awesome. I hate you both."

Piper laughed and told her, "No you don't you love us."

Lexie and Piper laughed while Lauren rolled her eyes, "I have to go."

Piper caught her breath then said, "Okay. Call me after you finish watching another kid do horrible things to its mother's vag."

Lauren groaned and said, "Oh that's gross."

The woman on the phone laughed then added, "I'm surprised it hasn't turned you off to the area."

Lauren shook her head. The conversation needed to end. "Bye Piper."

Piper laughed again then said, "Call me Lo and talk to Bo."

Lauren's face scrunched up. "Why do I need to talk to Bo?"

"Because you're getting cold feet about the wedding and we're eight months away from it so talk to Bo. Call me." The other blonde ended the call and Lauren just stared at her screen.

Lexie got up from the bed that they had been sitting on and said, "She's right though. You should talk Bo." She shrugged. "You're scared Lauren and I think she's the one person who can help you with that."

Lauren sighed and as she stood up she said, "I've got to go Lex. Can you do me a favour and take those back to the research library for me?"

Lexie nodded and said, "Sure thing Lauren."

Lauren rushed out of the on call room then went over to the stairs. As she jogged up them she thought about the conversation that she had with Piper and Lexie. She wasn't scared of the actual wedding itself but now that they had set a date it was going to become a reality. She was going to be married to Bo. Lauren stopped in the middle of the stairs as the realisation slammed into her. She pressed her hand to her stomach as she said out loud, "Oh god I'm going to be married to Bo in eight months."

Lauren gripped the handrail tighter and she felt a slight panic come over her. She was going to be Bo's wife in eight months. They wouldn't be just engaged. They were going to be in a full blown lifetime commitment. Lauren felt like she was going to throw up. Her pager went off again and she shook her head then continued her run to the maternity ward. Lauren pushed the thoughts of her and Bo's impending wedding out of her mind and focused on what was happening currently which was her education and training.

* * *

Bo groaned as she walked into the apartment. She wanted to flop on the couch and take the world's longest nap but she had to clean. If she didn't then when their mothers came over they would be nitpicky about everything. Bo headed up to the master bedroom even though her legs were screaming as she walked up the stairs. She needed to go to the gym more frequently especially since it was located in building that they lived in. She got up to the loft area then began to strip out of her workout clothes. Once she was naked Bo went into the bathroom and started the shower. As she waited for it to heat up her mind began to wander while she took her hair out of the messy ponytail that it was in. Her thoughts bounced from wedding plans to Lauren's residency to the seminar that she would be giving on Monday and it didn't stay on any particular topic for long. Bo shook her head then she went back into their room and grabbed her phone. She dialled a number and when the line was answered she said, "We have a date Viv."

The other woman squealed in her ear then exclaimed, "Oh my fucking god. Finally. It has only taken you two forever. Is Lauren excited?"

Bo chuckled then smiled, "Yeah...I think she's excited."

Vivian groaned in her ear and said, "You think she's excited? Bo for the last two years I have heard you talk about the great Lauren. Granted most of it has been through e-mails, but I can tell that this woman has won you over. She won you over the day after you e-mailed me panicking about how you banged her in that classroom and if I think about it too hard about it I start to dwell on the fact that you're dating someone ten years younger than you."

Bo closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Vivian had been her best friend since they were in elementary school but they rarely saw each other because Viv was a diplomat that was never in the same place twice. She was usually in the Middle East doing peace talks and the woman was well respected in most circles. Viv was always trying to get Bo to join her on her trips but Bo was content to stay in her academic world and educating the people about sex.

The only reason why she was able to reach Viv now was because she was in England doing some work for the cabinet there and was supposed to be there for the next year unless a war broke out. They had seen each other the last day she was in Italy. Despite the distance and Viv's nomadic lifestyle they were still close as ever. "Viv I don't like you and get over it. She's mature for her age."

Viv scoffed and said, "I don't care if she's sporting a head full of grey hairs. You're banging someone who was fresh out of the womb when you sprouted boobs overnight." Bo laughed even though she didn't want to. "So you think your lady love isn't happy?"

Bo sighed and walked back into the bathroom. She turned off shower as she said, "I don't think she's not happy. I just think that me pushing the wedding in her face was a shock to her since we haven't had any real discussion about it. I mean we've mentioned it in passing and as joke we've started saying that we'll elope.-"

Viv snorted, "Aife will not go for that. She'll kill you."

"I know that," Bo remarked as she rolled her eyes. She sighed then continued, "Anyways...me getting serious about planning it may have been surprise to her." She let out a small chuckle. "You should have seen her face when I told her that I had been thinking about it. Viv, she looked like I had thrown ice water on her or something."

Viv took a deep breath then mumbled, "Baby Bo. She's a baby."

Bo ran her hand through her hair and she looked at herself in the mirror then she sighed. "I know. I know. And I have no problem going at a pace that is comfortable for her but if she isn't ready then why would she agree to a date? You know?"

Viv chuckled a little and told her, "No, lucky for me I don't know. Maybe she'll think it will make you happy. I mean you are giving up a lot for her Bo."

Bo scowled. She didn't like that wording. What she was doing was for the both of them. "I'm not giving anything up for her. I'm giving up the things that are impeding on my happiness with Lauren. There is a difference."

"Easy Bo I'm just making an observation. You've given her a lot and have done a lot to ensure her that education comes first. Maybe this is her way of making sure that you come first." Viv scoffed. "I don't know. You need to talk to her because honestly I never know what you're thinking when it comes to Lauren. Anything else and I can deal with you but when it comes to that girl, you're a stranger."

Bo snapped her fingers and said, "Speaking of strangers….."

Viv let out an exasperated breath then said, "I know that tone. That's the I-really-miss-my-bestie tone."

Bo chuckled then grinned, "No this is the, I-would-like-for-my-best-friend-to-meet –my-girlfriend-before-we-get-married tone."

Viv chuckled then asked, "When do you want this to happen? Also when is the tentative date for your wedding so I can do my maid of honour duty?"

"Why do you say it's a tentative date?" Bo asked as she turned around and leaned back against the bathroom counter.

Viv sighed and the line was silent for a moment then she said, "Because if you and Lauren talk and you find out that she isn't happy with whatever day you two have picked out then you will change it to make her happy. I've noticed this Bo. Lauren's not happy so you'll do anything to make her happy." She let out a soft snort. "I don't think that's healthy by the way."

"Says the woman who can barely keep a boyfriend." Bo retorted. She wasn't mad at Viv but she was upset by what the woman was trying to insinuate. Her making sure that Lauren was happy was Bo's way of showing her that she cared and loved her. That was all and if Viv wanted to make fun of her for then that was her deal but Bo did find it annoying. Just like the age thing. But she sighed and said, "Sorry Viv. It's just…can't you give Lauren the benefit of the doubt here? She's trying."

Viv sighed in her ear then told her, "I know Bo and you're so damn protective of her. But I will. So when is the wedding and when do you want me to meet the woman that has taken away your single lady status?"

Bo chuckled. Viv could push her buttons and could piss her off to no end, but once the dust settled between the two of them they were there for each other. She walked out to the bedroom then looked over the rail at the living area downstairs. "Can you make it to Boston at the beginning of the month? Lauren has a break, though not a long one, but she shouldn't be too stressed out. She's got boards in April."

Viv laughed then remarked, "Of all the students that you could have fallen for you chose the overworked, stressed out, med student. Why couldn't you go for a psych major?"

Bo grinned as she thought about Lauren. She smiled and said, "Because I like a challenge and there is no bigger challenge than Lauren. She's stubborn, driven, but she has a big heart that loves greatly."

Viv pretended to gag then she remarked, "All right BD I have to go. Give me a more solid date for March." She stopped then said, "You asshole, you still haven't told me when you're getting married."

Bo grinned and replied, "Well you kept bad mouthing the woman I love so I had to make sure I wanted you to still come. Halloween."

"Oh I was going to come regardless." Then she chuckled and asked, "Is this a costume wedding because I think I can find a costume that will make even your mother blush."

Bo rolled her eyes and said, "No. It will be formal and if you show up in latex I will pretend like I don't know you."

Viv laughed then remarked, "Too late. You tried that in first grade and look what happened."

Bo scoffed then smiled, "Yeah I was stuck with you for life."

Viv chuckled and said, "Oh don't pretend like I'm not the best friend ever. Okay BD I have my calendar marked just get me a solid date for March though."

"Will do Viv. I'll talk to you later." Bo said as she turned around to head back into the bathroom. Viv told her bye then they hung up. Talking to her best friend was always enjoyable but other times it was also exhausting. This time around it was a mixture of both. Bo turned on the shower then got into it. She washed up and once she was out of it she decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt before she started cleaning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, thanks for it all lol.**


	5. A Quick Stop At Home

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b **orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators. Same goes for borrowed Shondaland characters.********

* * *

Lauren was in one of the conference rooms going over cases with Dr. Winters. The woman would present her with a patient's symptoms and chief complaints then she would have to diagnosis them and come up with a course of treatment. They were doing her third case study when Lauren interrupted the doctor. "So I'm looking at residency programs and putting in applications."

Dr. Winters chuckled a little and smiled as she said, "I know you are Lauren. If you weren't, I would be concerned."

Lauren smiled and told her, "I would be too considering I'm putting in all this damn work."

Yvonne chuckled and remarked, "Well if you decide to become a CPA you will be well versed on the human body." She flipped through the chart that she was reading and said, "Here let's do this one. It was a tricky case that I encountered when I was in my second year of residency and the supervising attending had kicked me off it because I had misdiagnosed the woman which almost resulted in her losing her child." The woman stared down at the chart and Lauren could tell that the case had been a tough one for her. Dr. Winters took a deep breath then started to present the case, "A twenty-nine year old woman comes in major complaints are contraction like pains and light bleeding. This is her first pregnancy. She doesn't smoke nor does she do drugs. Tell me your course of action as well as treatment."

Lauren began to go through what questions she would ask the patient and Yvonne threw her curveball after curveball. By the time she had gotten to her diagnosis Lauren was close to telling Yvonne what it was and what the proper treatment plan would be but then she realised something. She looked at the ultrasound printouts from when the woman was first admitted then she looked at the ones that were done a half hour later. Lauren shook her head and said, "Oh my god that is a major complication."

"What is it?" Dr. Winters asked with a determined look on her face.

Lauren looked through the case notes to make sure that she was correct in what she was seeing then she asked with slight amazement in her voice, "How did that happen?"

Dr. Winters crossed her arms and stated, "Lauren you're not telling me anything here."

Lauren grinned and stated, "She has a placental abruption but she also has preeclampsia."

Dr. Winters nodded and said, "That is correct. What tipped you off?"

"The abdominal pain. It was in the upper right quadrant of the abdomen which is very specific for contractions." She looked at the ultrasound. "How did she get to thirty-two weeks without that being diagnosed?"

Yvonne took a deep breath then said, "The health care system is messed up Lauren. You're going to see some cases where the patient's problem could have been prevented but wasn't due to the fact that the patient put it off because of some factor or they couldn't afford it. In this patient's case she worked full-time but between paying the bills and pre-natal care she chose the former and thought that if she ate right and was aware of her health then she wouldn't have any complications." She sighed. "But that is a different discussion. What's the course of treatment?"

Lauren told her what she would do and once she was done Dr. Winters smiled as she remarked, "Excellent. You would have done quite well on that case. You were level-headed, objective, and you asked questions in a way that got you to the correct diagnosis. You would make a great OB."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "I don't think so plus becoming a heart surgeon is such a challenging career."

Dr. Winters scowled and pointed out, "Obstetrics can be challenging too. There aren't a lot of us out there specialising in in-utero procedures. I think you would do wonderful in it. You have the personality for it and you have the mind for it." She gathered up the notes and images then closed the folder as a grin came to her face. "But don't let me convince you otherwise. You'll find what you love."

Lauren nodded. "I know I will." She looked at the table then looked up at Dr. Winters and asked, "Is Mass Gen's residency program a good one? Like is it the best place for me to be as a future heart surgeon?"

Dr. Winters looked at her then chuckled, "Lauren, Mass Gen is the best place for any specialty. Though I think you would be better off at Johns Hopkins for hearts."

Lauren nodded and said, "Yeah I know, but Mass Gen has a good cardio department right?"

The other woman shrugged and replied, "Best one in the northeast. Why are you asking?"

Lauren smiled and told her, "Like I said I'm doing my residency applications and I'm looking at my prospects."

Yvonne eyed her for a moment then wondered, "And this has nothing to do with this fiancée of yours?"

Lauren stood up from her seat and said, "Bo does have an impact on where I go for my residency."

The doctor laughed. "That is the most guarded answer I have ever heard. Let me ask you a question?"

"What?" Lauren asked with some hesitation. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

Yvonne looked at her and she said, "Now let me preface this by saying I'm not questioning your life or judging you. But as your mentor for the last three weeks I feel like we've developed a decent relationship and can trust each other on some professional level." She paused for a second then asked, "Do you plan on having kids with her?" Lauren eyes widened with shock and the woman backpedalled, "Okay apparently that was a big question. Let me rephrase that. Do you envision a happy future with her that is based off of you coming home from work at a decent hour?" At this question Lauren shook her head yes and Dr. Winters smiled. "Look into OB Lauren, trust me." She waved her hand at her. "Now go work on something or go study for the boards. I'm going to let you go early but if I page you, you better answer it fast."

"Are you allowing me to go home?" Lauren wondered with some trepidation.

Yvonne chuckled and told her, "I have notes to update and babysitting you would interrupt that. What you do in that time is up to you but like I said, if I page you, you better be here."

Lauren bit her bottom lip then said, "Okay. I think I'll go work on my PhD dissertation."

"Sounds like a good idea." Yvonne said as she made her way of the conference room.

As Lauren watched her leave she thought about their conversation. Obstetrics would allow her to set a somewhat regular schedule except for those days when she would be on call but she had had so much fun when she had been in cardio. She chewed on her bottom lip. Lauren had a lot to think about and she wanted to talk to Bo to see what she thought about it. She let out a soft snort. She had half the mind to not tell Bo anything but Lauren knew that wouldn't help anything. Realising that she needed a few books from home, and the fact that she wanted to see Bo, Lauren decided to make a quick escape from the hospital. She only wanted to stop in to see Bo then grab her books. That was it.

Lauren left the hospital then she hailed a cab instead of waiting for the bus which wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes. She was going to pick up some shifts at the research lab to make up for the cost but she was going to be there regardless so it really didn't matter. The cab dropped her off and she went inside the building. When she stopped to check the mail she saw that Bo had gotten something from Northeastern University. Lauren's eyebrows scrunched together. She didn't remember her saying anything about Northeastern, but then again Bo had been making decisions without her as of late. Lauren headed up to the apartment then as she walked in she called out, "Bo."

There was no answer as she closed and locked the door so she dropped the mail on the small table that was just inside the door then headed upstairs to their sleeping area. When she got up there she found Bo lying face down and naked on their bed. The woman appeared to be in the deepest sleep that Lauren had ever seen her in. Lauren chuckled to herself as she pulled off her scrub top then she kicked off her shoes before she made her way over to the bed. She crawled onto it then moved to where she was hovering over Bo's body. She lowered her head and kissed the top of her shoulder then she made a trail of soft kisses that went across it and up her neck. Lauren took Bo's earlobe between her teeth then breathed, "Bo..."

Bo didn't do anything so, using a light touch, she ran the fingertips of her right hand up and down her side which caused Bo to let out a soft grunt. Lauren smirked then whispered against her ear, "I want you Bo." She moved down so she could kiss down her bare back then when she was on her knees Lauren ran her hand up and down her back. Lauren bit the inside of her lip as her hand made its way down Bo's back and over her ass. She gave the soft flesh a firm grab. Lauren heard a soft moan come from Bo and she smirked as she repeated the grab again. She ran her hands down the back of Bo's thighs then up the inside of them. Right before she reached the top of them her hands drifted to the back of them and made their way over Bo's ass.

As her hands made their way up Bo's back, Lauren leaned forward and added firm pressure to them as they slid up the woman's soft skin. When she was resting on top of her back Lauren held onto her waist then pressed herself into Bo's ass. Bo pushed back into her and Lauren let out a low chuckle as she did it again. She kissed the side of Bo's neck then murmured, "Are you up now?"

A small smirk came to Bo's face then she reached back and took hold of Lauren's ass as she remarked, "It's hard to stay asleep when I have an attractive blonde's hands roaming all over me." She swatted her ass then asked, "Now Ms. Lewis are you going to do something or is this your sadistic way of telling me that you were home? Which I will question once I find out what your intentions are."

"Turn over." Lauren requested as she lifted herself off of Bo's body. When Bo was lying on her back she lowered her head and pressed a firm kiss to her lips then as she pulled back Lauren took her bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a firm bite. Bo groaned and Lauren gave her lip a slight tug then released it. She smirked. "I haven't quite figured out my intentions yet. I'm hoping to figure them out as I go." She brought her head down and captured Bo's lips for a heated kiss. As their lips moved against each other Lauren slid her hand up Bo's side and when she reached her breast she let her fingertips graze over her hardened nipple. She pinched it and Bo moaned in her mouth. She played with Bo's nipple as they continued to kiss. For the moment she was content to kiss Bo because she like the way their lips moved together and how the passion would build between them as it deepened.

When Bo's tongue slipped past her lips and began to massage her own Lauren moaned in her mouth and took hold of Bo's breast as an intense wave of excitement went through her. Bo held onto her neck as her tongue explored her mouth then it retreated back. Lauren moved her hand from Bo's breast and slid it down her body until she reached the outside of her thigh. She scratched down it then moved to the inside of her thigh where she scratched up it. Bo groaned and opened her legs wider so that Lauren would have easy access to her but she wasn't quite ready for that yet. When she moved her hand back to the outside of Bo's thigh Lauren could have sworn that the woman underneath her had whimpered in disappointment. She smiled at the reaction. Lauren was still fascinated at how Bo responded to her and the fact that she could turn her into a whimpering, begging mess was still surprising.

Lauren gave Bo a final kiss then she kissed across her jaw before gliding the tip of her tongue down her neck then she gave it a gentle bite. "Lauren..." Bo gasped. Lauren lifted her head then she lowered herself down Bo's body. She made sure that her hair trailed over her breast so that it tickled Bo's sensitive skin then she flipped it back. Once it was out of her way she continued to worship the body of the woman that she loved. Lauren kissed the centre of Bo's chest then she brushed her lips over her skin as she moved her head down her torso. Bo ran her fingers through her hair as her lips travelled down the valley that was between her breasts. Lauren nipped at the pliable flesh of Bo's left breast then she bit it harder causing the woman to tug at her hair. She swiped her tongue over the area that she had bit hoping to soothe the pain that she had inflicted. Lauren then began to suck on the soft skin hard because she was determined to leave a mark on the beautiful skin. While her mouth was occupied with marking one breast, her hand kneaded the other one and pinched the hard nipple that was protruding from it. Bo let out a shuddering breath above her and begged, "Lauren, please touch me. Please."

Lauren removed her mouth from Bo's breast and she took a second to admire her handiwork. It could have been better but it would serve its purpose. Lauren's eyes met Bo's and they were dark with desire but they were pleading for her to give the woman the release that she ached for. In one fluid motion Lauren moved to where she was face to face with Bo then she met her lips for a soft, tender kiss and that's how the mood changed from her wanting to fuck Bo to Lauren wanting to make love to her. Opening herself up to Bo in a way that could only be expressed with them physically touching each other. Lauren moved to lay next to her and as they continued to kiss her hand trailed down Bo's heated skin and as it moved over her abdomen she could feel the muscles jump and twitch with anticipation. Instead of going the direct route to reach her destination Lauren trailed her fingers to the right to trace the curve of Bo's hip bone then down into the dip where her thigh and pelvis met. She gripped the inside of Bo's thigh then she moved her hand to the other one to run her finger up and down the inside of the woman's thigh. Lauren loved to touch Bo. The feel of her skin under her fingertips always turned her on and she could never get enough of it. But she had built up the other woman's arousal too much and Bo broke the kiss then whispered, "God, Lauren, please touch me." She rested her forehead on Lauren's then breathed, "Please make me come."

The desperation in Bo's voice struck her by surprise and Lauren gave a quick nod then wasted no time placing her hand where Bo needed her the most. As her fingers made their way through the coated outer lips and into the slick fold Lauren kissed Bo then whispered, "Look at me Bo."

Bo's eyes fluttered open and when the near obsidian eyes looked into her own Lauren paused for a moment then she entered her. As the aroused muscles gave way to the intruding digits Bo clung to her and she took in sharp breaths as Lauren's finger moved deep inside of her. When she could go no further she waited until Bo said she was ready. Lauren watched as Bo took slow, deep breaths. She was so captivating when she was aroused. There was a slight nod then Lauren began to move her fingers in and out of Bo. The woman had a tight hold of the shirt that she was wearing and her breathing became rapid as the excited muscles that were inside of her were stimulated. Lauren's pace was dependent on Bo. She only went as fast as Bo told her to go and she only went as deep as Bo wanted her to be. Soft, shuddering breaths and quiet moans filled the space that was between them and when she was close Bo pressed her forehead against Lauren's then began to murmur her name like a silent prayer that was only meant to be heard by the two of them.

Even after Bo had come down from her climax Lauren remained inside of her and Bo held her close. She gave her a soft kiss then said in a quiet voice, "I love you Bo."

Bo got an exhausted smile on her face then she placed her hand on Lauren's cheek. As tears came to her eyes she said, "I love you too."

Lauren removed her finger from Bo and after wiping her hand on her scrub pants she wrapped her legs around Bo's then rested her hand on her hip. The two of them laid there looking at each other basking in their love for one another. It seemed like an hour had passed before either one of them said anything. Bo brushed the hair out of Lauren's face before she asked in a soft voice, "What are you doing home?"

Lauren smiled and gave Bo a quick kiss before she replied, "Yvonne had some patient notes that needed updating so she told me to go work on something. I wanted to work on my PhD dissertation but the books I need are here and I wanted to say hi. Of course that got derailed when I saw you lying her all naked and what not."

Bo buried her face in her neck and let out a small chuckle, "I had gone to the gym then after I talked to Viv and had my shower I was exhausted. Cleaning is on the agenda but I'm not certain about it. Are you going back to the hospital?"

Lauren traced idle patterns on Bo's back as she said, "If I'm paged I have to go back there but I'm officially released at six tonight." She paused for a moment and before Bo had a chance to ask her another question Lauren asked in a neutral tone, "You talked to Viv?"

Bo pulled her head back and looked in her eyes, "Do not start with this Lauren. And yes I spoke with her. She is my best friend and I had to tell her that we had set a date for the wedding."

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "I'm not starting anything Bo. I just asked a question."

Bo rested her head on her shoulder and scoffed, "It was a loaded question. I still don't understand why you don't like her. She is my best friend." Bo lifted her head and she had a pointed look on her face, "I like your best friend and her girlfriend. I think you could make an attempt at liking mine."

Lauren let out a frustrated breath and said, "That's hard to do Bo when I've never met her."

Bo shook her head and countered, "And there is no reason for you to be jealous since you haven't met her."

"I'm not jealous." Lauren retorted with a frown on her face. She wasn't jealous per se but she was wary of the woman that her fiancée e-mailed on a daily basis. Though Bo had explained to her a number of times that Vivian has been her best friend since first grade, and had shown her the e-mails between the two of them, she still felt a little leery of the woman. Vivian also happened to be drop dead gorgeous so that only added to the uneasiness that she felt. Lauren assumed it was her own insecurities that prevented her from warming up to the woman but she figured that once she met her and saw that she wasn't a threat then she would be fine. "What did you two talk about besides the wedding?" Lauren asked as she moved their conversation to a safer topic.

Bo chuckled and said, "Don't sound so thrilled." She rolled to where she was lying on her back and she brought Lauren with her. When the two of them were comfortable in their new position she said, "We talked about you and we talked about her coming in March to visit since she's in a solid location for the moment."

"Why is she coming to visit?" Lauren asked as she lifted her head from Bo's shoulder. "Didn't you see her before you came back?"

Bo nodded and said, "I did but I want her to meet you."

Lauren couldn't argue that so she laid her head back down and said with barely concealed sarcasm, "Well I can't wait to meet her."

Bo laughed and when she caught her breath she said, "Again...don't sound so excited. You're going to love her Lauren and she's going to love you then you two along with my mother can make my life a nightmare."

Lauren rolled her eyes then she sighed, "If you think so Bo." They were quite a moment then Lauren said, "Yvonne gave me some weird advice before she told me to go do some work." She paused then sighed. "She told me that I should go into obstetrics instead of becoming a heart surgeon."

Bo played with her hair then she asked, "And why did she dole out this piece of advice?"

Lauren took a deep breath then she sighed, "Because she asked me what kind of life I hoped for, for the two of us and I told her one where I'm not working all hours."

Bo kissed her forehead then smiled against it as she murmured, "OB is going to give you that Lauren and she knows it. She's not trying to cajole you into her service." She tightened her hold on the woman in her arms and chuckled, "Plus being around all those babies and pregnant women might give you some ideas."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "Babies are a very far off topic Bo. We have to get married first."

Bo let out a deep breath. "That we do."

Lauren snuggled her head against Bo's chest then said, "I told Piper and Lexie that we have a date."

"And what did they say?"

Lauren smiled and told her, "Piper wanted to be an ass so I told her that Lexie would be my maid of honour then she got all upset. It was pretty funny. They're excited." She decided that since they were on the topic then she would talk Bo. Lauren sat up and took off the long sleeved shirt that she had been wearing under her scrubs then she pulled off her pants. When she opened up to Bo she liked to feel her everywhere because being that vulnerable with her still made her think that Bo would want nothing to do with her once she shared her feelings. Lauren got under the blanket then looked at Bo who smiled at her before she followed her. When they were snuggled up to each other Lauren had her face buried in Bo's neck then she sighed. "I'm afraid Bo."

Bo rubbed her lower back and asked in a soft, reassuring voice, "What are you afraid of Lauren?"

This was the reason why she had basically buried herself in Bo. She didn't want to see the look on her face as she told her about her fear. Lauren took a deep breath then said, "I'm scared of us getting married. Not like the actual wedding but the fact that it will be real. We'll be married. I'll be your wife."

Bo chuckled a little and asked, "Well what did you think would happen when you proposed to me?"

Lauren lifted her head and she gave Bo a pointed look before it disappeared from her face. Inappropriate humour was what Bo did when she thought Lauren was being ridiculous so that meant she hadn't made her point. She traced the curve of Bo's shoulder as she gathered her thoughts. "I knew what was going to happen. It's just that it will be real and I feel like it will change everything. I don't want everything to change Bo."

Bo drew in a deep breath then she let it out slowly as she gave Lauren a quick squeeze then she lifted her head up to give her a quick kiss. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled."Nothing is going to change." Bo's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought about that then she corrected herself. "Let me try that again because that wasn't correct. Things will change." She smiled. "You'll be my wife but our foundation will remain the same but as we grow as a couple things will change and we'll adapt."

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder then sighed. She ran the tips of her fingers across the top part of Bo's chest as she thought about what she had said. Of course they would adapt, they had been adapting this whole time, but it was still scary when she thought about being Bo's wife. It had always been something that worried her if she thought too long about it. She let out a breath then said, "I know we will Bo. We always will but-" She let out a frustrated breath then finished, "I don't know. I just think too much about it. I mean I know you'll make me happy and being married to you is something that I want to do but marriage is also a serious step Bo."

Bo took a deep breath then let it out. This was one of those things that Lauren was going to have to figure out on her own and she was going to be as supportive as she could be. "It is and if you don't-"  
"I'm not saying that." Lauren said as she sat up and she got earnest look on her face. She dropped her head to Bo's shoulder and chuckled a little. She lifted it and looked at Bo. "I don't know what I'm saying really. It's some irrational fear that I should probably ignore because the love I feel for you outweighs it and I really want to be you wife Bo."

A small smile came to Bo's face as she asked, "Are you sure?"

Lauren nodded then placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips and it lingered for a moment. When she pulled back she told her, "You might not want to though. I'm bound to have a break down or two. According to Lexie and Piper it's going to be inevitable because of me taking the boards."

Bo laughed a little then she wrapped her arms around Lauren and said, "Oh I am counting on several but no matter how much you freak out on me or if you have a meltdown it's all going to be worth it. Seeing you walk down that aisle and knowing that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you…." Bo took a deep breath then a dreamy look came to her face as she released it. "It'll all be worth it."

And it was that shared look between them that soothed the apprehension and fear that Lauren was currently feeling about her and Bo getting married. This was all that mattered. Not the titles of what they would be to each but the fact they were themselves and honest with each other. Lauren lowered her head and placed a gentle kiss on Bo's lips and kept them there for a moment then she pulled back and told her, "You got some mail from Northeastern. What's that about?"

Bo shrugged. "Eh it's nothing. They're starting up a study and they're interested in having me involved because of my one paper that showed up in _Psychology Today_. It's a peculiar study so that's why I'm not certain if I'll join the team. Plus if one of the other schools hires me then I don't want to be tied down to that. Though if I get involved it'll offer me a little bit more flex-"

"We've talked about this Bo." Lauren said as she got a pointed look on her face. "We're staying in Boston so do whichever your heart desires."

Bo got a small smile on her face and said, "You should probably wait and see what I'm going to say before you think it's about something that we still need to talk about." The pointed look remained on Lauren's face. Bo was trying to be nice but Lauren knew where the conversation was going but she kept her mouth so Bo could finish. Bo eyed Lauren and when she knew that she wasn't going to interrupt she continued, "It'll give me flexibility in regards to what I research because they will be covering a range of topics that will probably span over the next ten years. And yes that will leave me the flexibility to move in case we do decide to re-locate."

Lauren wanted to tell Bo that they weren't going to move but she couldn't say that because after residency she didn't know what type of offers she would get or if she would want to remain in Boston. Lauren drew in a breath then forced a smile on her face, "I guess this is one of those things that we'll figure out when we get there because I've got one more year of medical school and four years of residency. So if that helps with your decision any."

Bo chuckled then remarked, "It doesn't but I'll be sure to remember it when I do make a decision. If I have to make a decision. I still need an offer." She looked into Lauren's eyes for a moment then she said, "So are you serious about this Boston thing?"

Lauren shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. It's not a bad program and we already have an established living situation here." She twirled a strand of Bo's hair around her index finger as she smiled. "I mean it'll give us a chance to get settle into our married life and be newlyweds without having to stress about a move. As much as I wanted to do this for you I'm starting to think it is beneficial for us to stay in Boston for my residency."

Bo bit her bottom lip and thought about it. She wanted Lauren to get the best education and Mass Gen wasn't a bad hospital and it was a well connected hospital that worked with other hospitals in the country so maybe it wasn't a bad idea for Lauren to start building those connections early. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren then lifted her head to kiss her. She kept her lips pressed to Lauren for a second then she let her head fall back. She smiled up at her. Lauren wasn't certain what had happened and she didn't know if Bo was distracting her. If it was the latter then she was probably going to explode but Bo didn't say anything and she wanted to know what Bo thought. "Are you going to say anything?"

Bo stretched and as she yawned she asked, "Don't you have work to do?" Lauren scowled at her and Bo chuckled then said, "Well don't you?"

Lauren lowered her head and bit Bo's shoulder then remarked, "We were talking."

Bo moved to get out of bed. "And we will continue to talk but we'll do it later." She walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. As she pulled out a pair of pants she asked, "Are you going back to the hospital? You still have four hours left."

Lauren glared at Bo then sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to because there is probably some labouring mother who will try to ruin my chance at getting some actual work done."

Bo smiled and said, "But you like what you do." Lauren fell back onto the bed and let out a groan. Bo chuckled then said, "Come on, Lauren. Go get what you came here for then I'll drive you back to the hospital."

Lauren lifted her head and she looked at Bo as she got dressed. She was up to something. Then again Bo was always up to something especially when it came to her. She got off the bed and as she walked by Bo she swatted her ass and said, "You better not spend a lot of money for what you're planning."

Bo chuckled then remarked, "It's not going to be a lot and who says I'm planning something?"

Lauren went into their dresser and pulled out a pair of fresh scrubs. "You're Bo. You're always planning something."

"Go get your stuff, Lauren."Bo said with a grin on her face. She was only planning dinner. That's all she was doing. It wasn't like she was going to propose or anything. They already had that covered. Lauren glared at Bo as she pulled on her scrub pants. She was up to something as always but this time she had no idea what Bo was up to. The two of them finished getting dressed then Lauren ran downstairs to the guest room so that she could the books that she needed. Lauren was walking out of them room when Bo came walking down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks and smiled as she watched her walk down to the main floor. Bo was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. The neckline went down low enough that there was a hint of cleavage. Lauren chuckled to herself then asked, "Where are you going dressed like that?"

Bo smiled at Lauren and told her, "I'm not dressed like anything. It's just how the shirt fits. And I've got some errands to run." She walked over to Lauren and placed her hands on her waist. Bo gave her a slow kiss then she pulled back and asked, "You ready to go?" Lauren nodded her head then the two of them went to go put on their coats. As they were making their way down the hall Bo took hold of Lauren's hand and Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder. She only had to get through a few more hours then she'd be back home with Bo doing whatever the woman was planning to do.

* * *

 **Have some smut bc that's what a lot of this chapter was. Or so it seems to me. Thanks for reading and I love reviews.**


	6. A Relaxing Night At Home

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

 ** ** **The editing on this is subpar.******

* * *

Lauren was standing next to a gurney watching as Dr. Winters gave the woman that was laying on it an exam. She was supposed to have left a half hour ago but they had received a call from the ER and here they were. Lauren was grateful that she had managed to get some notes written out for one of her papers so that way she wouldn't have too much to work on when she got home. She was probably going to study a little while after she and Bo had dinner but after that she wanted to spend some time with Bo. Dr. Winters motioned for her to come closer and she said, "Conduct the exam and I'll tell you if you're right."

Lauren nodded and Dr. Winters moved back so that she could assess the patient and ask the woman questions. A few minutes later, once she had looked at the foetal read out, Lauren looked at Dr. Winters and said, "Braxton Hicks contractions but she should come in right away if anything changes?"

Dr. Winters nodded with a smile on her face. "That is a wonderful assessment but you missed the anaemia that was in her lab report." She smiled at the woman lying on the bed and said, "We're going to prescribe you some iron pills to help with your levels but other than that you aren't in labour and you and your daughter are quite healthy."

A tearful smile came to the woman's face. "It's a girl?"

An uncertain look crossed over Dr. Winters face then she asked, "You didn't want to know did you?" The woman shook her head no and Dr. Winters chuckled. "I'm sorry ma'am. I thought you knew."

The woman lying on the bed placed her hand on her protruding stomach and smiled as she said, "Me and my husband wanted to be surprised but it's perfectly find doctor." She winked at Yvonne. "I can keep a secret."

They shared a laugh then Dr. Winters said, "Good to hear and again, I apologise for the slip up. We're going to draw up your discharge papers then you will be able to leave. Do you have a ride home?" The woman nodded and the doctor continued, "All right. I will have Dr. Lewis draw up the paperwork then you will be all set to go home. Just take it easy and if you feel anything different or unusual come back to the ER or call your doctor."

The woman nodded and said, "Okay and thank you so much doctors."

Lauren followed Dr. Winters to the administration desk and the woman tapped a few things on the tablet that she was holding then as she handed it to Lauren, Dr. Winters said, "Fill out her paperwork, I've already signed off on it, and make sure it's in the system properly or the head of OB will be on my ass. And if she's on my ass then I'll be on your ass. Do you want start this domino effect Lauren?'

Lauren laughed a little then said, "No Dr. Winters, I do not and I will do everything properly so that no one will suffer."

"Good girl. I've got cases to prepare for tomorrow's presentation then I have some research to do. When you finish with that you can go and I'll see you back here on Wednesday?" Dr. Winters asked before she walked away from the desk.

Lauren nodded as she walked around the administrative desk. "That is correct."

Dr. Winters smiled and said, "Okay. You just have next week then the week after and you'll be done with me so don't piss me off Lauren."

The woman tapped the top of the desk and as she walked away Lauren called out, "You know I would never do that Dr. Winters."

Yvonne laughed as she continued to walk away. Lauren sat down in a desk chair then scowled at the computer that was in front of her. She was supposed to be on her way home and trying to talk Bo into going to the seafood restaurant was by the wharf. But nope, she was still at the hospital doing administrative work. Lauren let out a resigned sigh then she started typing up the woman's discharge papers. She was almost finished when her cell phone began to ring. She took it out of her pocket and when she looked at it Lauren saw that her mom was calling. She bit the corner of her lip then decided to ignore the call. She was determined to get out of the hospital and get home to Bo.

She finished up the woman's discharge papers then walked them over to her. Lauren reiterated everything that Dr. Winters had said then she made a quick exit from the hospital once she had changed in the intern locker room and had sent Dr. Winters a text letting her know that she was leaving. Lauren was walking out of the main lobby of the hospital when she saw that Bo was waiting for her with a bouquet of roses. A wide grin came to Lauren's face. When she was close enough she asked, "What are you doing?"

Bo smiled and said, "Spoiling my fiancé. Oh and getting a ticket."

Lauren laughed and when she was close enough she gave Bo a quick kiss. "Why did you get a ticket?"

Bo wrapped her arms her and murmured, "Something about not parking here."

"How long have you been here?"

Bo just shrugged and gave her another kiss before she asked, "Ready to go home?"

Lauren rested her head on her shoulder and whispered, "Yes I am."

Bo kissed her forehead then moved away from her. Lauren took the flowers then Bo opened the passenger door for her so that she could get in. Lauren got in and waited as Bo walked over to the driver side and got in. After she closed the door and started the car Bo took hold of Lauren's hand. "How was the rest of your day?"

Lauren smelled the roses then she looked at Bo. If this was Bo's surprise then she couldn't be upset with her. "It was all right. I was able to get some work done and get my study notes together for the boards. Then a labouring mother came in because she thought she was having contractions but it was false labour. Which I'm grateful for because if she had been in actually labour then this wouldn't be happening."

Bo chuckled and told her, "Yes it would. I would have waited for you all night long if I had to."

Lauren smiled at Bo then she reached out and brushed her fingertips across her cheek. Every now and then she would be amazed by how much Bo loved her and how the woman would do everything possible to express it. She let out a quiet sigh then asked, "How can you be this sweet after us being together for two years?"

Bo took hold of her hand and kissed her fingertip before she said, "Easy, I just love you. Granted you can be very stubborn sometimes but at the end of the day I'll always love you and I'll do everything to let you know it."

Lauren leaned over and placed a kiss on Bo's cheek then rested her forehead against the side of her head as she whispered, "You're too good to me sometimes and I love you too Bo. So much." Bo squeezed her hand then Lauren moved to where she was resting her head on Bo's shoulder. They got home and when they walked through the front door Lauren heard the soft jazz music playing and the lights were dimmed in the apartment.

Bo relieved her of the backpack and shoulder bag that she was carrying and said, "Go wash up for dinner while I go light the candles." After she placed the bags down Bo smiled to herself as she took the flowers from Lauren who had a surprised look on her face. She gave Lauren's cheek a kiss then whispered, "Go clean up and change because I'm certain you don't want to bring the hospital to the table."

Lauren smiled at her and said, "I don't, but after dinner can you and I have a bath together?" She really wanted to have a bath with Bo because it felt like they hadn't been able to do something of that nature in awhile

Bo returned the smile. She liked it when Lauren tried to tempt her because it was so damn cute but she didn't need to be tempted. She was unable to deny the woman anything. "How about we do one better? I'll leave dinner in the oven but I'll grab us some wine while you go start the bath for us."

Lauren bit her bottom lip and grinned. Of course Bo would have said yes to them having a bath together. It was one of their favourite things to do together. She gave her a quick kiss then said, "I'm in the mood for white."

"You will have red because it goes with dinner." Bo countered with a smile on her face. She gave Lauren a kiss then as she pulled back she said, "Now go start our bath."

Lauren kissed Bo one more time then headed for the stairs that led up to their sleeping area and the master bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and lit the candles that were sitting on the bathroom counter then she started the bath water and put some bubbles in it. Lauren was getting undressed when her phone started to ring. She groaned and Bo shouted, "Do not answer that."

Lauren picked up her phone and saw that it was her mom so she said, "I have to answer it Bo. It's my mom and this is the second time that she has called."

"Fine then."

Lauren heard the resignation in Bo's voice and she chuckled as she answered the call. "Hi mom."

"Did Bo tell you about us coming to visit this week?" Her mom said skipping her normal pleasantries.

Lauren walked over to the bed then sat down on it as she said, "She did tell me that you and Aife would be visiting this week to discuss wedding things."

Lauren's mom chuckled then commented, "I'm guessing she also omitted the fact that I was also bringing Matt with me."

Lauren scoffed then countered, "He was here the month before last for like a week. Seriously though how does he even have a job? Also I'm going to kill Bo." She got up from the bed and shouted over the railing that enclosed their sleeping area, "I'm going to hurt you. You told Matt that he could come?"

Bo walked out of the kitchen and she looked up at her. "I haven't seen him in like two months. I thought it would be nice to hang out with my future brother-in-law since you won't be able to help reel in the craziness. He's going to be like your stand-in."

Lauren scowled at Bo and remarked, "I don't need a stand-in. And I'm not talking to you."

"Oh don't be so hard on her Lauren, " Her mother said in her ear. "And the reason why I'm calling is because Aife called me and told me that you two had decided on a date but you weren't going to tell us until we got there."

Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "That's Bo mom. I didn't know that weren't telling people the date." Bo came up the stairs carrying two glasses of wine and she gave one to Lauren. "Are we not telling people the date?"

Bo held up her finger and explained, "We can tell people but our mothers will find out when we go out to eat on Wednesday. They have been badgering us about this wedding for the last year and they know damn well that we've had a hectic life, so it's their punishment."

Lauren chuckled and told her mom, "Bo says that this is you and Aife's punishment for badgering us about getting married."

Her mom scoffed and argued, "We weren't badgering. We just wanted to get an idea of when the wedding would be so that we could find out how much work needed to be done." Her mom blew out a breath then said, "Well can I ask where you're going to hold the ceremony at? I'm guessing it's going to be in Boston so it doesn't disrupt your schedule too much."

Bo walked closer to Lauren and whispered in her other ear, "Tell her we will talk about it when she gets here. I have plans for you Dr. Lewis."

Lauren grinned and she bit her bottom lip. She knew exactly what those plans were and she no longer cared about the phone conversation with her mother. Lauren cleared her throat then said, "Well talk about it when you get here mom. Hey listen, I've got to do some studying so I'll call you when I have the time."

"I'm sure you have studying to do but I doubt you will be doing it with Bo there. I will talk to you later sweetheart. I love you," her mom said.

"Love you too mom. Bye." She hung up the phone then tossed it on the bed as she looked at Bo. "You invited my brother."

Bo took hold of her hand and said, "Not now. Right now we have wine, candles, and a bubble bath waiting. You can use your irritated face later." Bo pulled her into the bathroom as she continued, "All I want to see on your face in this moment is happiness, contentment, and pleasure."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and remarked, "I don't know about the last one."

Bo placed her wine glass on the bathroom counter then she smirked at Lauren. "Oh I know for a fact that you will have pleasure written all over your face at some point during our bath." She reached for the bottom of Lauren's shirt and after she pulled it off she grinned then leaned in to give her a kiss. The two of them undressed then got into the bubble bath.

Lauren was resting against Bo and she took a sip of her wine then hummed before she remarked, "It feels like we haven't done this in a long time."

"We haven't," Bo remarked with a smile on her face. "But that will change and we can have a bath whenever you want." Lauren turned her head so that she could kiss the underside of Bo's jaw then she smiled. She rested her head back against Bo's chest and closed her eyes. This was what she imagined life would be like for the two of them once she was settled in her career. Relaxing with not much else to worry about except what to have for dinner. "So we're not going to talk too much about the wedding because that doesn't relax you, but I do have a question for you." Lauren nodded even though she wasn't sure what Bo was going to ask her. Bo set her glass down on the stand that they had put behind the tub and said, "Our last name, what are we going to do?"

The topic was safe though at the same time it required her to think and since she was in a warm bath with Bo, Lauren didn't want to think but she answered Bo's question. "We could hyphenate."

Bo chuckled then asked, "How would that affect you professionally? It would be a mouth full if you ask me. Dr. Lauren Lewis-Dennis. Or should it be the other way around? Dr. Lauren Dennis-Lewis."

Lauren let out a small laugh then remarked, "That is a mouthful and your name is already out there professionally. You show up with a hyphenated name people will wonder if you're still the same renowned sex expert." Lauren took a drink from her glass then she lifted it up as she stated, "Me taking your name wouldn't be a bad thing. I mean Lauren Dennis does have a ring to it. Also when I say I'm married to Bo Dennis people will recognise the name because you will be a published scholar."

"Or people will ask you about our sex life because of what I wrote."

Lauren sat up then she turned to look at Bo with a pointed expression on her face. "You had better not of written about our sex life Isabeau Dennis"

Bo held up her hands and smiled as she said, "I did not write about our sex life Lauren. The psychology of the female orgasm is not about us as a couple. It is about us as women, but I have written nothing about us." She chuckled then gave her a kiss. She sat back and reamarked, "You get so cute when you're being stern with me."

Lauren glared at her for another moment then she turned back around and said, "Don't you get cute with me."

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and she kissed the side of her neck. She had missed this. The two of them bickering like an old married couple because she was trying to get a rise out of Lauren. Bo hummed then asked, "So Dennis all around?"

Lauren thought about it then said, "I don't see why not but we'll have to see what my parents think about it first." She would have jumped to say yes but Lauren figured she would run it by her parents to get their thoughts on it. She didn't think that her parents would say otherwise. In fact they would probably tell her that it was decision but Lauren liked knowing that she had their support.

Bo kissed her cheek and said, "I understand." Lauren and her family were close and Bo and her mom had become a part of that so she knew why Lauren wanted to check with her parents. "Okay just let me know what you decide. Ally sent me a new indie film that I thought we would watch tonight."

Lauren bit her bottom lip so that she couldn't groan out loud but she did roll her eyes. Ally was one of Bo's colleagues from Italy and she was also the one to get her hook on horrible independent Italian films. Lauren smiled up at her and said, "What type of a movie and does it have subtitles?"

"Romance of course but I think this one also has a bit of action to it. It's also in English so there is no need for subtitles," Bo told her as she got her wine glass. "It'll be nice to watch with dinner."

"What did you make for dinner?" Lauren asked as she closed her eyes and relaxed against Bo.

Bo took a sip from her glass then she kissed the side of Lauren's head before she replied, "I made a roast and some mashed potatoes along with green beans sautéed in garlic with butter." Lauren let out a small groan and Bo chuckled. "I know you have missed my cooking. It's a bit better than takeout or whatever garbage they serve in the cafeteria at the hospital."

Lauren let out a small grunt then commented, "Anything is better than the garbage in the cafeteria." She took a drink from her wine glass then said, "Now that you're going to be home more I better start working out. You cook when you're bored. I bake when I'm stressed." She chuckled. "Lexie will hate us."

Bo chuckled as she thought about the young woman who had become Lauren's friend. The girl had a wonderful memory but she could go a mile a minute if she was freaking out or stressed about something. "Ah Lexie. Will I be seeing her anytime soon or is she too busy?"

Lauren shrugged then said, "You'll probably see her tomorrow. We need to get together so we can start studying for the boards."

Bo covered her mouth and said, "And that's enough on that because we are in the tub."

Lauren bit Bo's palm and when she pulled her hand away from her face Lauren told her, "I wasn't going to say anything else. I just said we needed to study."

Bo rolled her eyes and pointed out, "That simple statement would have lead to you thinking about what you need to study and you can't say that I'm wrong."

Lauren scowled and she didn't dare to entertain Bo with a comment because she knew the woman was right. She turned around and Bo grinned as she smiled at the top of Lauren's head. She kissed it then murmured, "I love you even when you're pouting."

Lauren nudged Bo in the ribs then the two of them fell silent. She wasn't mad at her. She just wanted to relax and enjoy being with Bo. They stayed in the bath for another half hour then Bo pulled out the stopper and said, "All right let's go have dinner and watch a movie."

Lauren groaned and remarked, "Do we have to? I want to stay right where I am."

Bo chuckled and she kissed the side of Lauren's head before she said, "You need to eat and I picked up dessert because I happened to go by that bakery that you like."

Lauren turned to look Bo. There was a bakery that was near the hospital and it made the best chocolate cake in the world. They also had awesome muffins. "You got me chocolate cake?"

Bo grinned at how excited Lauren looked. It didn't take much to excite her because she was always under stress but Bo was glad that she could bring some joy to her life. "I could have but you won't find out unless you get out of the tub."

Lauren rolled her eyes then got out of the tub. She grabbed her towel and dried off. Bo did the same thing then the two of them went into their room so that they could get dressed. After she was dressed Lauren went over to her side of the bed so that she could check her phone. She knew that she wouldn't be paged but it had become a habit that she had gotten into. Bo had pulled on some sweatpants and she saw that Lauren was looking at her phone. "Lauren put it down."

Lauren jumped a little then she gave Bo a sweet smile as she said, "I wasn't doing anything."

Bo wanted to glare at her but she couldn't. She shook her head and told her, "Of course you weren't. We are having a relaxing night so put it down."

Lauren did what Bo told her to do and she put her phone down. She walked over to her then placed her hands on her waist before she leaned in to give Bo a kiss. As she pulled back Lauren smiled and said, "I am sorry and you have my undivided attention."

Bo smirked at her replied, "I better." She took hold of her hand and said, "Dinner is waiting."

The two of them went downstairs then Bo went into the kitchen and Lauren followed her. "I'll call Lexie tomorrow to see if she wants to have a study session. If we do it will probably going to pour into Sunday."

Bo set the roast on the stove top then said, "Why are you pulling an all-nighter?"

Lauren went into the cabinet and took down two plates as she explained, "Two months Bo. I take the boards in two months. I don't feel prepared for them."

Bo sighed then took the roast out of the pan then placed it on the cutting board. She started cutting it as she wondered, "Why don't you feel prepared?"

Lauren shrugged then told her, "Because I feel like I've been so focused on my papers and my clerkships that I don't think I've properly studied for them."

Bo turned to look at her and pointed out, "You've been studying day in and day out for your boards for months Lauren. I'm not going to let you psych yourself out two months before. It's not healthy."

Lauren let out a frustrated breath and argued, "I know it's not." She ran her hand through her hair. "But dammit Bo it's my career."

Bo turned so that she could set the knife down on the cutting board then she looked back at Lauren. Bo placed her hands on top of the island then leaned forward as she said in a calm tone, "I know it's your career and I know how important the boards are. But you freaking out about them two months before they happen will cause you nothing but unnecessary stress." She took a deep breath. "Focus on what you're doing and study when you can. You are an intelligent woman Lauren never doubt that about yourself."

Lauren stared at Bo. She knew that she was right but she over thought things so she stressed herself out. Lauren walked over to Bo and rested her head on her shoulder. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren then kissed her forehead. Sometimes Lauren needed a swift kick in the ass to get her back to reality and Bo hated to be that person but she didn't want Lauren to burn out. Lauren sighed then mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Bo chuckled then kissed her forehead again before she said, "Don't apologise. You're going to panic and I've taken on the job of reeling you back in. That's the way it's going to be while you're going through this." She smiled. "Let's have dinner, recharge you, then we'll prepare for your next freakout."

Lauren bit Bo's shoulder then remarked, "You asshole."

"I'm your asshole though," Bo pointed out with a smile on her face.

Lauren moved away from her and said, "And I'm starting to rethink my decision on that one."

Bo gasped as she went back to cutting up the roast. "You've already started calling yourself my wife so can't take that back."

Lauren smirked at Bo's back then she went over to the island and picked up the bottle of wine. She refilled their wineglasses as she said, "Oh I can call myself your wife but I can also second guess my decision to take on your asshole personality though."

Bo looked at her over her shoulder with a smile on her face. "Wow you…." she shook her head, "incredible." She laughed then moved to get the two plates that Lauren had taken down. "I love it when you sass me."

Lauren smiled and replied, "Well if you want more let me know and I'll be glad to give it to you."

Bo smiled as she made her and Lauren's plates. "Oh I will always want more." She glanced at Lauren and said, "Go set us up in the living room."

Lauren watched Bo for a moment as she made their plates then she walked over to her. She kissed her cheek then said, "I love you Bo."

Bo returned the smile then gave her a kiss. "I love you too but don't think I won't forget about you sassing me. Payback is a bitch."

Lauren chuckled as she walked out of the kitchen. This is what she needed. A relaxing night with Bo where they trash talked each other before they cuddled up on the couch to watch an indie Italian film that Bo would love but Lauren would lose track of the plot within the first five minutes. It was the perfect night.


	7. An Eventful Event

**With my move under my belt, I am back so updates will be more often. I won't say frequent bc things happen.**

 **Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

Lauren dropped her note cards onto the floor then groaned as she laid down on it. "We've been at this for four hours and I already feel like my eyes are bleeding."

"Yeah well you spending all morning working on your dissertation paper didn't do you any favours there either." Lauren glared at her friend who was sitting at her desk then she closed her eyes and covered them with her forearm. "Let's go over some more cases then we can move onto some of the practice questions that we have." Lauren groaned again. She and Lexie had spent most of the afternoon studying and this was on top of Lauren spending most of her morning working on her PhD dissertation because she had realised that parts of it were flimsy and needed more evidence so she was going to have to go into the lab.

Bo walked into the room and saw that Lauren was lying on the floor with her eyes covered. Her eyebrow went up in confusion then she looked at Lexie and the other woman shook her head and mouthed, _"Too much studying."_

Bo smiled and nodded in understanding. She walked over to where Lauren was lying on the floor then sat down. "Sweetie?" Lauren moved her arm then opened one of her eyes. She saw that Bo was sitting next to her prone form and a scowl came to her face. Bo was the epitome of weekend relaxation. She was wearing lounge pants and t-shirt and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. The look was sexy on her but Lauren was jealous of the fact that her fiancée was stress-free at the moment. Bo tried not smile at the surly expression on Lauren's face because she knew it would only irritate her further. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip then told her, "It's time for a break Lauren. I made you and Lexie something to eat and after we eat we have to go to that event the psychology department of Northeastern is throwing."

Lauren sat up and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't remember you telling me about an event tonight Bo." That wasn't entirely true because she vaguely remembered Bo coming into the guest room and telling her something while she was going over her dissertation notes. What that was she wasn't quite sure of.

Bo's eyed Lauren with a sceptical look on her face. She was sure that she had told Lauren about the fundraiser right before Lexie had come over that morning but then she had gotten distracted with preparing for her presentation on Monday. So it was entirely possible that she had forgotten to tell Lauren. Bo smiled as she reached out to place her hand on Lauren's cheek. "Well I'm telling you now."

Lauren sighed. "Is it formal, semi-formal, or can I put on jeans and t-shirt?"She asked as she started to think about what she was going to wear. Lauren wasn't going to argue with Bo on if she had told her about the fundraiser or not because there was a high possibility that she did tell her so she was going to keep the conversation going.

"I do believe it is semi-formal," Bo said as she smiled and removed her hand from Lauren's cheek.

Lauren rolled her eyes but she blew out a breath. This was one of the things that came with the territory of being with Bo. Alumni dinners, fundraisers, luncheons, and whatever else she was invited to. Lauren tried not to groan as she thought about all the tedious dinners that she would have to go to if Bo was offered a position at one of the major universities. However if Bo knew how miserable she was at them then she would tell her not to come and that she would be fine on her own. Lauren looked at Bo and a small smile came to her face. She couldn't let her go by herself. Plus if she did Bo would spend the entire time texting her inappropriate things then eventually she would cave and come home so that they could fulfil the dirty things that they had talked about in their texts. Lauren's smile turned into a smirk as she began to think that it wouldn't be a bad idea for Bo to go by herself.

Seeing the mischievous glint in Lauren's eyes along with the smirk that accompanied it caused Bo to grin. She knew that the other woman wasn't thinking about what to wear to the fundraiser. In fact whatever Lauren was thinking about was probably not appropriate in front of company.

When Bo grinned Lauren chuckled a little then remarked, "I'm certain I can find something to wear." She looked at Lexie, "Wanna go to a stuffy university dinner that will probably have a decent menu?"

Bo chuckled and pointed out, "I don't think my guest can bring their own guest. It's a seating thing."

Lauren scowled at Bo and Lexie laughed then said, "I actually have some things to work on and I requested a few hours at the lab."

Lauren groaned. "I should pick up some hours at the lab. I took a cab a couple times this week and I want to-"

"You don't have to work at the lab." Bo interjected so that she could remind Lauren that she didn't mind paying for things. "I can cover you for-" Lauren shot Bo a pointed look and she sighed in resignation. "Okay, fine. You can work yourself to death while doing all the shit that you do," Bo muttered as she gave in to the fact that Lauren was a stubborn, self-reliant person who refused to accept the help that she freely offered her. It was something that Bo had to accept but she didn't like it.

Lauren saw the slight frown on Bo's face and she realised that she had gone too far. "I'm not saying I don't want your help, Bo. I need to get in some research time for my dissertation and if I happen to make a little money on the side then that's even better. Also I like working in the lab." She reached for her hand. "Please don't be upset."

Bo let her head fall back. She blew out a breath then she brought her head down. "Fine then."It was a lose-lose situation for her so she was going to give in now and move on to the next thing. "We have to be there at seven so please make sure you are ready by six thirty."

Lauren scooted closer to Bo then she took her face in her hands. She looked into her eyes for a second then pressed her lips onto Bo's. Lexie groaned but Lauren didn't care. She had to get the slight frown off of Bo's face. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds then she pulled back and whispered, "Don't be grumpy. I don't like grumpy Bo."

Bo took a deep breath then she placed her hand on the back of Lauren's neck. She gave her a light kiss then admitted, "I worry about you."

"I know you do."

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes then a small smile came to her face. "And I can't convince you to not take on so much so I can worry less?"

Lauren returned Bo's smile with a small one of her own and remarked "Nope." She traced Bo's bottom lip with the pad of her thumb. "This is just how things will be for a few more years but once it's done you won't have to worry so much. Okay?"

Bo took a deep breath and nodded then she gave Lauren a quick kiss. She knew that Lauren's workload would taper off eventually but she couldn't help but to worry. It was in her nature to worry and it was even worse because it was Lauren. She exhaled threw her nose then said, "Okay," Bo moved to kiss Lauren's forehead then murmured, "I'm sorry."

Lauren chuckled and moved away from Bo. "Don't be sorry," she took hold of her hand, "You're being my amazing, supportive fiancée and I love you and what you do to make sure that I'm not overdoing anything."

Bo grinned then gave Lauren's arm a quick tug and said, "Come on let's go eat."

Lauren looked over to see if Lexie was sitting at the desk but she wasn't there. She laughed a little then remarked, "Hopefully there is something left to eat. We were doing case studies and Lexie tends to freak out about those."

The two of them got up and headed for the other room. Lexie was sitting at the table in the dining room and she said, "You two looked like you could use some privacy."

Bo chuckled and told her, "It was stupid. Lauren freaks out about school, I freak out about Lauren. It's a vicious cycle but I think we may like it."

Lauren sat down at the table and pointed out, "We do but at the same time it drives us up a wall." She grinned at Lexie who had helped herself to the spaghetti that Bo had made. "How is it?"

"Delicious as always." Lexie glared at Bo and said, "You're going to pay for my personal trainer because my ass is going to explode now that you're back home."

Bo smirked at Lexie and remarked, "I'm just doing my part to make sure Harvard's med students are well fed."

Lexie let out a small laugh then commented, "That you are and one particular med student is getting some extra benefits."

Lauren chose to ignore the comment and began to grate parmesan cheese on her spaghetti. She wasn't going to have a conversation with Lexie about her and Bo's sex life again. She took a deep breath as she set the cheese down then diverted the conversation. "What is tonight's event for and where is it at?"

Bo shook her and smiled as she laughed to herself. She knew Lauren was changing the topic. "What do you want to drink?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen, "It's at one of the halls there on Northeastern's campus. It's their usual fundraiser event which I usually decline, but since I am in the need of a position, I accepted the invitation."

"Water." Lauren nodded her head as she chewed up the bite of spaghetti she had taken. "So you're going to kiss ass then?"

Bo got Lauren's water then she got herself a glass of juice as she smirked. "I will have to be more charming than usual."

A small snort escaped Lauren then she leaned over and whispered to Lexie, "If she's anymore charming I might have to show a side of myself that she will not like."

"Is that the side that shows a disdain to labouring mothers?" Lexie asked with a grin on her face.

Lauren scoffed and argued, "I don't show a disdain for labouring mothers. They just have bad timing and like to interrupt me when I'm trying to work or study."

Lexie laughed then, with disbelief in her tone, she said, "Sure Lauren if that's what you say."

Bo walked over to the table and as she sat Laruen's water in front of her she asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Lauren's hatred for birthing mothers," Lexie told Bo with a huge smile on her face.

Lauren glared at her friend and narrowed her eyes at her, "I do not have a hatred for labouring mothers. They just have bad timing."

Lexie twirled spaghetti onto her fork as she grinned. "If you say so Lauren."

The scowl on Lauren's face worsened. Sometimes she felt like she was dealing with Alex but Lexie was faster with her wit and was able to recall things that Lauren had forgotten. She looked at Bo and asked, "Did Northeastern offer you a position?"

Bo's eyebrow rose as she looked at Lauren then Lexie. She was confused about the conversation that had gone on before she had gotten to the table but she didn't dwell on it. The two of them were always talking about things that went over her head or she would enter at the wrong part of the conversation. She sat next to Lauren and said, "No they haven't offered me a position but one of the professors there is someone I've worked with on a study before and he's been talking about me getting a position there."

Lauren reached over and took Bo's hand. Even though Bo had a lot of things that she could do Lauren knew how much she loved to teach. She liked talking about sex and discussing the physiology and psychology of it along with the political side of the subject. She smiled at Bo and said, "I'm certain you'll have some offers here soon then you'll be busier than I will and I'll never see you."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "That wasn't the case when you an undergrad but thank you for saying that." She sighed then added, "Plus I have a book to get published so I think doing seminars will give me a little more free time to get that done."

"And I can't wait for it to be published." Lauren leaned over and planted a kiss on Bo's cheek. "Then I can say that my fiancée is a published scholar."

Bo rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food. When she was done swallowing she snapped her fingers then asked, "Lexie," the woman looked up at her with an apprehensive look on her face, "would you like to come to dinner with Lauren, me, our mothers, and her brother on Wednesday?"

Lexi shook her head. "No can do. I do believe Dr. Winston is on-call that night." A small scowl came to her face. "Also Matt still hits on me. So, nope, definitely not happening."

"I told you not to make eye contact with him," Lauren muttered. Lexie had met her brother a handful of times and every time Matt hit on her. It would have been annoying if it wasn't for the fact that Lexie got flustered when he did it.

Lexie pointed her fork at Lauren and wondered, "Aren't you on-call that day?"

Lauren shrugged as she moped up some sauce on her plate using a piece of garlic bread. "Possibly. But if I am I'm going to grovel to have at least two hours off or something. I want to at least make an appearance at the kickoff for this wedding planning thing."

"Kickoff?" Lexie repeated. "What is this some kind of marathon or something?"

Bo chuckled then mumbled under her breath, "With our moms it will be like running a marathon."

Lauren ate the piece of the of garlic bread that she was holding then said around it, "I told you we should have eloped."

Bo shook her head and stated, "Eat so you can get back to being a med student."

Lauren chuckled then she leaned over to kiss Bo's cheek before she went back to eating.

* * *

"Lauren the car will be here in fifteen minutes," Bo said as she looked at herself in the mirror that was in the corner of their sleeping area. Lauren had waited until the last minute to get ready.

Bo ran her fingers through her hair a few times to make it look like she had actually done something to it. She had gone to these functions before and they typically bored her to death but this was the first time she was going to one of these things with someone as a free agent. Bo blew out a breath then called out, "Lauren-"

"I'm finished Bo," Lauren said as she walked out their bathroom. Bo turned to look at her and her breath caught. The long-sleeved navy v-neck dress that she was wearing stopped an inch before Lauren's knees and she was wearing heels that made her legs look wonderful. "Not only did I style my hair, but there is mousse in it and I curled it. Then I shaved my legs, again, and I've put on a dress that I didn't even know I owned with heels." She pointed down to her feet and Bo chuckled a little as Lauren walked over to her. Lauren turned then said, "Zip me."

Bo nodded and zipped the dress close for her. "If it helps you look amazing and I sort of don't want to waste your efforts on this boring fundraiser."

Lauren scoffed then walked over to the mirror. As she checked to make sure that she looked okay she remarked, "Oh no we don't Bo," she turned to look at her, "I am going to be delightful, elegant, and supportive of my fiancée so the next time something like this rolls around they will only invite you so I come."

Bo laughed. "You plan to make that big of an impression?"

Lauren smiled at her. "Of course I am. That way I'll be unforgettable and when they ask you where I am next year you can tell them that your wonderful wife is off saving lives."

Bo grinned and told her, "I like that you keep calling yourself my wife. Also you're very full of yourself tonight."

Lauren walked over to where Bo was and said, "I haven't had to look nice in a while. It's fun and I have to make you look good. Speaking of looking good," she gave Bo a once over then smiled. "I see the professor attire is back."

Bo smirked and told her, "Well I wanted to make a professional statement." She kissed Lauren then asked, "Ready to go?"

Lauren nodded and said, "As much as I'll ever be. Are you nervous?"

The two of them went down to the main floor and Bo helped Lauren with her coat as she told her, "I am not. I have no reason to be nervous. It's just a fundraiser. I just want to get it over with and get back home."

Lauren took hold of her hand and said, "We'll be home soon enough. We just have to get through it. The both of us need to get used to these things because not only will you have them but I'm certain I'll have hospital events to go to once I hit that point."

"At least yours will be fun. All mine have is bunch of stuffy old guys who droll on and on," Bo pointed out as they walked out of the apartment.

Lauren chuckled and told her, "Both of our professions are full of old guys who like to listen to themselves speak only difference is that yours are psychologists and psych is boring."

Bo gawked at Lauren then scoffed. "I take offense to that you know."

They reached the elevator and Lauren pushed the down button then she kissed Bo. "You are far from boring and you know it."

"Uh-huh. I'll remember that later."

The elevator arrived and as they got on it Lauren took hold of Bo's arm then placed a quick kiss on her cheek before she whispered in her ear, "Then I'll have to do something that will make you forget that."

Bo chuckled then told her, "Cut it out. I can't have inappropriate thoughts running through my mind while pretending to care about whatever they're droning about."

Lauren grinned to herself. Maybe she would be able to mess with Bo at this function after all and if that was the case then she had found something that would entertain her for most of the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lauren felt like a beauty pageant contestant because of the permanent, courteous smile that had been on her face since she and Bo had walked into the hall an hour ago. Bo had been with her for the first half hour but a group of professors who had questions about the research that she had participated in when she was in Italy along with the program that she had developed there were hard for her to ignore. Bo had introduced her but after fifteen minutes Lauren excused herself so that she could wander around. The fundraiser was a silent auction and the proceeds would help the psychology department raise money for current research projects and to get more people into the department that would offer a wider range of subjects that were taught at the university.

Lauren walked around and took random hors d'ourves off of the trays that were being offered by the waiters that were weaving around those in attendance. She was looking at items that were up for bid when she saw that a three day seminar with Bo was up for sale. Lauren's eyebrows furrowed in confusion because she didn't remember Bo saying anything about that seminar. Then she bit her bottom lip as she began to mutter under her breath. "I swear to..." She took a deep breath and tried not to let her irritation get to her. This explained the mail that Bo had gotten yesterday. Lauren continued to walk around and she was looking at some overpriced trip when she heard someone call out her name. She looked up in time to see one of the doctor's that worked at the research facility walking over to her. Lauren smiled at the older man and said, "Dr. Pasquale. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and told her, "My wife is on the alumni board also," he held up his napkin which a lump crab appetizer on it, "free food. How did you get invited to something like this? Don't tell me Northeastern is trying to woo Harvard's best medical student. We'd put up hell of a fight to keep you."

Lauren felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Thank you Dr. Pasquale but I'm certain some of my classmates are fair better students than I am."

The man scoffed and remarked, "I doubt that Lauren. Each medical student brings their own flair to the profession and they turn out to be great doctors but you...you have a talent that shines above them all. Whatever specialty you go into you will be a leading force in it and I have no doubt about that." He chuckled. "I hope to attend a number of awards ceremonies where you are being commended for your medical achievements."

Lauren was speechless and she didn't know what to say to the man. She began to fumble as she tried to find the words to say that would brush off the man's comments but, luckily, she was saved by Bo. "Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you ran off to." She gave Lauren's cheek a quick kiss then she looked at Dr. Pasquale. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Lauren cleared her throat and shook her head. Bo's interruption allowed her to get some of her embarrassment under control and Lauren was able to form words again. "No sweetie you're fine." She smiled and gestured to the man standing in front of her. "Bo meet Dr. Pasquale. He works at the research lab."

Bo smiled and took hold of the man's hand then shook it as she said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Anyone that is helping in regards to Lauren's training has a special place in my books."

Dr. Pasquale chuckled and remarked, "Well anyone who has had a hand in Lauren's training has certainly felt lucky to be included in it. She is a very bright young woman who is going to go places."

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist then kissed her cheek again before she said, "Yes she is and I am going to be there every step of the way."

Right when Lauren had managed to get her embarrassment under control Bo started it all over again. She chuckled a little then said, "Thank you both for thinking so highly of me but let's not give me the Nobel Prize yet."

Both Bo and Dr. Pasquale laughed then he said, "I wouldn't be surprised if you got that in your first year of residency."

Lauren looked down at the floor. She had to derail this conversation somehow. She smiled and said, "Dr. Pasquale, Bo's thinking about a position here at Northeastern and since your wife is on the Alumni board do you think you can put in a good word?"

Dr. Pasquale clicked his tongue a few times then he said, "As brilliant as you are Lauren, I'm certain you know that's not how that works." He smiled and asked Bo, "What is your expertise if you don't mind me asking."

Bo returned the smiled and told him, "I am a sociologist and psychologist with a concentration in sex and human sexual behaviour."

Lauren tried not to laugh as a stunned look came to Dr. Pasquale's face. Bo's area of expertise sometimes took people by surprise because she didn't look like someone who spent their time talking about sex all the time. The man nodded his head slowly and said, "Quite an interesting subject to study. And has it taken you far?"

Bo shrugged and the cordial smile remained on her face as she remarked, "Well with several published articles in _Psychology Today_ on top of numerous studies in regards to sexuality shifts in society as well as my current research on the negative impact that the stigma on sex has caused people, I do believe I have gotten quite far. Oh and this is not including my extensive research in regards to the female sexual response which I have written a book on." She smirked. "Everyone seems to care more about male sexual response and leave women to figure it out on their own."

Lauren stood there and she couldn't figure out what to say. Bo had, in the most polite way, cursed out Dr. Pasquale about belittling her for her area of study. She knew Bo was passionate about her work but she had never had the chance to see her actually defend it. And Lauren had to admit that it was sort of hot. Dr. Pasquale cleared his throat then smiled. "Well yes it sounds like it has taken you quiet far."

"Indeed it has," Bo responded with a smirk on her face but there was a challenging glint in her eye that dared the man to say something else.

There was a tense moment then Dr. Pasquale looked at Lauren and said, "Well I hope to see you in the lab soon. I want to know how your PhD dissertation is going."

Lauren gave a slight nod and told him, "Certainly Dr. Pasquale."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find my wife." He gave them both a polite smiled then said, "Have a good evening."

Lauren held her tongue until Dr. Pasquale was a good distance away from them then she looked at Bo who was taking a sip from her champagne glass. She lowered it and asked, "What?"

"I have to work with him when I go into the lab you know." Laure told her and there was a slight bite to her tone.

Bo scoffed and retorted, "That may be but no one gets away with making a joke out of my work. It's insulting."

Lauren saw where Bo was coming from and she sighed then said, "I'm sorry he did that. I didn't think Dr. Pasquale would do something like that."

Bo rolled her eyes then told her, "It's okay. It's something I've come to deal with. Just because I have a concentration on sex people think it's okay to not take my subject matter seriously but that is far from the case."

Lauren took hold of Bo's hand and gave it a squeeze. She could tell Bo was getting worked up so she decided to move the conversation along. "Did you know that you are up for auction?"

"Am I?" Bo asked sounding nothing short of surprised.

Lauren eyebrows scrunched together as a questioning look came to her face. "You didn't know?"

Bo shook her head and said, "I didn't. Luke might have mentioned something-" She stopped then pressed her fingers to her forehead as she said, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Lauren looked around then asked, "Everything okay Bo?"

The woman blew out a breath then replied, "Yeah I just fucking remembered what I did now." Lauren's eyebrow went up as she silently asked Bo what she meant by that. Bo finished off her glass of champagne then said, "Remember how I told you that I had some bull crap seminar I had to give?" Lauren nodded. "Well that's that. Luke had called me last month when I had gotten back from Italy about how he wanted to have something intriguing on the auction block. I offered to do a seminar on psychological sex." She shook her head. "I completely forgot about it between passing everything off in Italy and thinking about our wedding. Dammit."

Lauren chuckled a little and she moved closer to Bo so that she could give her a quick kiss then she whispered, "You're being a little hard on yourself Bo. You should cut that out." She grinned. "That's my job." Bo gave a small chuckle then Lauren added, "It's not like you'll be doing this for an extended period of time. It's only three days."

"Three days this week Lauren. Starting Monday at six." She let out a frustrated breath. "This also means that I will have to move dinner with our moms to either an earlier time or a later one," she said with a slight grimace on her face.

Lauren kept her face passive as she tried not to think about the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to do an earlier or later time. She ran her hand over Bo's hair and told her, "We'll talk about it later. Let's enjoy the rest of our night." She smiled then leaned in to whisper, "I scoped out the bathroom earlier and I think we might be able to add some spice to this event." Lauren moved back and she could tell that Bo was trying to suppress the mischievous grin that wanted break out on her face. The suggestion had done its job which was get Bo off a topic that she would stress about until it drove them both crazy.

Bo chuckled and told her, "As much as I like that idea, and I really like that idea, I would like to be able to show my face at Northeastern again."

Lauren hummed a little then said in dejected manner, "That's too bad…." She moved to where she was standing next to Bo then placed her hand on her shoulder as she revealed in a low voice, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Oh Jesus Lauren."

Lauren bit her lip and walked away from Bo. She couldn't fight then grin that spread across her face as she moved to one of the other auction tables. What had been an idea to get Bo to think about something else had now turned into Lauren trying to torture her. Lauren was pretending to look at some of the items that were up for bid when she felt someone come to a stop behind her then Bo asked in a barely audible whisper, "Are you really not wearing any underwear?" Lauren gave a slight shrugged then moved away from her.

Lauren was standing by some painting that had been donated for the auction and she saw Bo stand next to her out the corner of her eye. She bit the inside of her lip so that she wouldn't smile. But before Bo could say anything someone called out, "Bo Dennis."

Bo let out a quiet groan before she walked in the direction of the voice that had said her name. Lauren tried not to roll her eyes in exasperation. Her fun had been ruined. She turned just in time to see a tall, mildly attractive, blonde man hug her fiancé. Lauren watched the two of them talk for a second then when the man placed his hand on Bo's upper arm she decided that now was the time to interrupt the two of them. Lauren walked over to where Bo and the man were talking and when she was next to Bo she cleared her throat. Bo smiled and reached for her hand as she said, "Luke, let me introduce to my wonderful fiancée, Lauren."

Lauren shook the man's offered hand as she smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Bo rants and raves about you every chance she gets. I would like to thank you for allowing us to borrow her for a few days." He grinned. "I know she just got home but she's doing me a huge favour."

Lauren nodded and told him, "I think I can part with her for a few days but don't hang on to her for too long. I might have to come track you down."

Even though Bo laughed she squeezed Lauren's hand as signal for her to back off. Luke chuckled then remarked, "I will make sure you have her back in a timely fashion though if I get what I want she may be on the roster next semester."

Lauren looked at Bo and said, "Well hopefully she can. I know she's really trying to get that book out and I don't want her to wear herself thin especially since we'll be newlyweds and everything."

"Oh you guys set a date?" Luke asked as he looked between Bo and Lauren.

Bo nodded her head. "Yeah we did yesterday. We're pretty excited. It's going to be on Halloween."

Lauren grinned and added, "We're going to have it at my parents' lodge so it will be beautiful ceremony."

"That I'm sure it will be." Luke said with a small smile. He reached out and gave Bo's upper arm a quick squeeze and said, "Bo I have to go charm some money out of some alumni but I hope we can get you here to Northeastern. You would be a great addition."

Bo chuckled and told him, "I'm still looking at my options Luke so we'll see."

He chuckled. "Fair enough." Luke gave Lauren a polite smile and told her, "It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope we'll see each other again."

Luke walked over to some woman and Bo turned her head to look at Lauren. Lauren smiled at her. "Yes sweetie?"

Bo stared at her for a moment then she chuckled and shook her head. "You should have just pissed on me because that would have gotten the same message across."

Lauren scoffed then commented, "Oh trust me I would have if I could. And how do you know Luke again? Because the way you two looked together screamed more than colleagues."

Bo sighed then said, "A long time ago, like I had just graduated college a long time ago, I was doing my internship with the psych department of a small college and Luke was there working on his masters. I was young and stupid and one thing led to another. We dated for two years then he left to go head up some study in France and I was off to grad school." She looked at Lauren and smiled. "It's ancient history Lauren. I love you and only you. You have no competition so there is no reason for you to get possessive."

Lauren looked a Bo for another second then she looked away. Bo had told her about her past relationships before but they hadn't gone into detail because it was in the past so Lauren left it alone. But now to have one of Bo's exes in the same area as them caused some of Lauren's insecurities to run wild. Bo gave her hand a gentle tug. "Come on." The two of them made their way out of the hall and into the atrium. She led Lauren down a corridor then the two of them slipped into an unoccupied conference room. Bo closed the door then she leaned back against it and said, "What Lauren?"

Lauren wanted to run her hands through her hair but she couldn't because it was pinned back so she began to pace as she said, "It's nothing Bo. I can't tell you what you can and cannot do. You're an adult and you can make your own decisions."

"I do recall you saying that my decisions do have an effect on you because you're my wife." Lauren glared at Bo and she smirked. "I'm just repeating what you said." Bo walked over to Lauren and took hold of her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

Lauren blew out a breath then she looked up at the ceiling as she said, "I don't want you to work with him. I don't trust him."

She brought her head down and Lauren saw that Bo had a neutral look on her face which meant she was taking this matter seriously. "I'm not going to work with him, Lauren. Not only is he a credit stealing asshole, but if you don't trust him after one meeting then I know I should stay away from him." She smiled. "You're usually a good judge of character. Remember how you said Yvonne was a softie?"

Lauren chuckled a little. "And I was right." She sighed then asked, "Are you really not going to work with him? I don't want you pass up-" Bo silenced her with a kiss.

It lingered for a moment then Bo pulled back and told her, "I have professional reasons for not working with him, but you not liking him is also another reason so I'm not going to do it. It's as simple as that." Lauren smiled and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck to give her a deep kiss. It lasted longer than either of them had intended then when Bo pulled back she muttered, "I forgot how hot you are when you get all possessive. Sexiest thing in the world."

A low chuckle escape Lauren before she remarked, "I'm sure you think it is." She kissed Bo one more time then said, "We should get back."

Bo shook her head as she rubbed Lauren's back. "I don't think so. I think I'm going to take my sexy fiancée home and find out if she's wearing underwear or not."

Lauren smiled as she looked into Bo's eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. Now let's go so I can find out because the possibilities are driving me wild," Bo said with a grin as took hold of Lauren's hand. The two of them were able to make it out of the conference room undetected but as they were headed for the entrance of the building a woman waved at Bo and Lauren muttered, "Of course we would get stopped."

"Sh. She's the dean of the psychology department so smile and be nice." Bo murmured as the woman walked over to them. When she was close enough Bo gave her a quick one armed hug then said, "Dean Johnson it's nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too Professor Dennis," the woman said as she pulled back. "Luke said he had sent you an invitation a couple months ago but I was surprised to see that you had volunteered to do a three day seminar. It will be a treat since we've also opened it up to the graduate students. It should be a full house for you this week."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "Wow I wasn't expecting that large of a group but I definitely will accommodate for it."

Dean Johnson chuckled and told her, "You know I'm a big fan of your work so I want to expose as many people to it as possible. Though I may have an ulterior motive." She grinned. "I spoke with Larry and he said you were giving a seminar on Monday so I'm hoping by having you see how interested people would be in a course taught by you, you would want to think about accepting a position at Northeastern."

Lauren noticed that Bo was stunned for a moment then she got a cordial smile on her face. "As I told Luke, I'm still looking at my prospects. I've got studies inviting me to work with them and I'm putting out my book, so I've got a lot going on right now Dean Johnson."

The other woman laughed then said, "Well I know a woman like you does have a lot on her plate. Do know that if you accept a position at Northeastern we would not only let you teach but we would also help you with book publication, give you a place to hold book readings and question and answer sessions." She chuckled. "You are someone that I would like to have in our psychology and sociology departments, Professor Dennis and I'm not going let you get away without a fight."

Bo gave a slight shake of her head then she asked, "Forgive me for being a little slow here but are you offering me a position at Northeastern?"

Dean Johnson nodded and with a wide smile she stated, "Of course I am. Why else would I be doing all this posturing?"

Lauren watched Bo stare at the woman for a second then she looked at her before she said to Dean Johnson, "Dean, and this isn't me being dismissive, but I have to talk to my fiancée about this."

"Of course you would. It's a big decision. You can call me after you talk to him," Dean Johnson told her.

"Her," Bo corrected. Then she smiled and took hold of Lauren's hand as she said, "Dean Johnson meet Lauren Lewis. My fiancée."

Dean Johnson smiled at her then she let out an uneasy chuckle. "I am so sorry. I knew of Bo and Luke's history so I assumed." She shook Lauren's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lauren got a tight smile on her face and replied, "It is nice to meet you as well."

Bo sighed then said, "Dean Johnson I will call you as soon as we've had some time to talk about this and I've thought about it more."

The woman nodded then remarked, "Absolutely Bo. You have my contact information so call me if you have any questions."

"I certainly will." Bo gave her a polite smile. "I hate to cut this short but Lauren isn't feeling well so we're going to head out early."

Dean Johnson frowned a little and remarked, "Well that is too bad. We were going to have you speak about your series before everything closed but I understand." She smiled. "You two have a good night."

Bo told the woman bye and the two of them made their way to coat check. Lauren didn't say anything as they left the venue that the fundraiser was being held at and the silence between her and Bo continued after they had gotten into the car. Lauren studied Bo's face and she could see that her brown eyes were deep in thought and her lips were set in a firm line as she looked out the window. She brushed a wayward strand of Bo's hair behind her ear then said in a soft voice, "Talk to me, Bo."

Bo turned her head and rested her cheek on Lauren's palm as a small smile came to her face. "Northeastern wants me."

"I heard," Lauren said with a smile.

Bo took hold of her hand then kissed the back of it before asked, "What should I do? You don't want me to work with Luke but they're offering me so much."

Lauren took a deep breath then as she blew it out she said, "It is a wonderful opportunity. They are willing to help you publish your book and they're going to make you the star of not just their psychology department but also the sociology department." She sighed then bit her bottom lip as she thought more about Bo's opprotunity. "We've decided to stay in Boston so if you want to do it Bo then I'm not going to stop you."

"But there's Luke and you don't want me to work with him," Bo pointed out as she let her head drop back against the seat.

Lauren nodded her head and said, "I don't trust him but I trust you Bo so take the position if you want. If worse comes to worse I'll come piss on you and bear my teeth to let him know that you're mine."

Bo chuckled then leaned over and kissed her. She pulled back and remarked, "You're such a romantic sometimes." She rested her hand on Lauren's knee and began to move it up as she wondered, "Are you going to tell me if you're wearing underwear or not or do I have to wait until we get home?"

Lauren trapped Bo's hand between her legs and chuckled. She gave Bo a kiss and as she moved back she nipped her bottom lip then whispered, "You'll have to wait until we get home."

Bo pouted and mumbled, "You're being mean."

Lauren grinned. "I am not being mean. I just don't want to give our driver a show."

Bo huffed then sat back in her seat. "Fine then." She was quiet a moment then she groaned. "I have homework this weekend so much homework."

Lauren took hold of Bo's hand then rested her head on her shoulder. "We can have a study date in the living room, order some pizza, and you can go over you presentations with me. Then you can go over case studies with me. It'll be like the cute date we've never had."

Bo kissed the top of her head then said, "I guess we can have a study date." Lauren chuckled then closed her eyes as she enjoyed the rest of their ride home.


	8. Looking Towards The Future

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.******

* * *

Lauren and Bo were on the floor of the sitting area doing their respective work, well Lauren was, Bo was quite distracted. She was sitting in front of the couch with her back against it and Lauren laid on her stomach in front of her. She was scribbling down notes on her notepad and was completely oblivious to the fact that she was distracting Bo. Bo glanced at the screen of her laptop then back at Lauren, more specifically, her ass. She was wearing a pair of thin, flannel pajama pants, and unlike last night, Bo knew for a fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath them. Just like she hadn't been wearing any under the dress that she had worn last night. Bo grinned. As soon as they had gotten into the apartment they were pulling off each other's clothes so that they could relieve the sexual tension that was between them. When Bo had seen that Lauren had forgone her underwear she took Lauren on the steps that led to their sleeping area.

As Bo reminisced about what happened last night her focus on her work disappeared. She closed her laptop and set it to the side then she crawled over to where Lauren was. Bo kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "Your ass is enticing in those pants."

Lauren let out a small chuckle then told her, "I'm working Bo. I'm working very hard. You should also be working." She looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the TV. "And it's not even twelve yet. I said I needed three uninterrupted hours."

Bo let her hand slide down Lauren's back over the tank top that she was wearing and said, "But when I agreed to that I wasn't expecting to be tempted by your ass."

Lauren turned her head and looked at her. "Isabeau…."

Bo let out a soft hum as she kissed her shoulder then she murmured against it, "I love it when you say my name." She looked into Lauren's eyes and the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds then Lauren leaned in to kiss her. Bo smiled as she kissed Lauren back then she threaded her fingers through her hair and kept them there as the kiss deepened. A low moan escaped Lauren as Bo guided her back so that she was lying on the floor. Bo was on top of her and she let the kiss continue for another moment then she broke it. Bo kissed the underside of Lauren's jaw then down her neck.

Bo had one goal in mind and once she achieved it she was going to let Lauren go back to work. She sat up and Lauren was about to say something but Bo silenced her with a kiss. When she was certain that Lauren wasn't going to say anything about the interruption of their study date Bo sat up then moved so that she could pull off Lauren's pajama bottoms. Bo situated herself so that she was lying between Lauren's legs and she grinned when she saw the anticipation on her face.

Bo wasted no time in giving Lauren what she wanted and as soon as she had the delicate bundle of tissue and nerves in her mouth she teased it with the tip of her tongue which caused Lauren to gasp above her. It didn't take long for Lauren to come. Bo was familiar enough with her body that she knew what it would take to bring her to a quick orgasm and what she needed to do to bring her to a slow building one. However this one had been quicker than she had expected but Bo continued with her oral ministrations while she massaged the pliable flesh of Lauren's ass.

Bo teased Lauren's opening with the tip of her tongue then she slid it back up to the now prominent nub and gave it a firm suck. She repeated the process a couple of times then she buried her tongue deep inside Lauren. That was the thing that brought Lauren to her second orgasm and she breathed out Bo's name as she went through it. Bo stayed where she was for a moment then she gave Lauren's inner thigh a quick kiss before she sat up. Bo got Lauren's pajama bottoms and she tried her best to put them back on the still recovering woman. She went back to her spot in front of the couch and got her laptop. As she opened it she said, "Get back to work Lauren. And your ass better not distract me again." Lauren flicked her off as she laid there with her eyes closed. Bo chuckle then said, "I love you too Lo-Lo." Now that she had taken care of her distraction Bo dove back into her work with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lauren was in the university's research lab working as well as gathering some data for her PhD dissertation. As she was looking at a sample under the microscope she was starting to wonder why she had decided to get a PhD in bioengineering. Having a MD would have been enough. Lauren chuckled to herself. No it wouldn't have. Lauren's pocket began to vibrate and she stood up straight then took off her latex gloves. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw the text from Bo. _"I'm not going to make it for lunch. Seminar ran late and I need to prepare for the one that I have tonight."_

Lauren scowled at the phone for a second then sighed. The two of them had gotten little work done yesterday. After Bo had interrupted her note taking they had spent the rest of day pretending to do work while they had sex. It was fun but now one of them was paying for it. With Bo cancelling their lunch Lauren was going stay at the lab before she had to go to the practice. Lauren smirked at her phone as an idea came to her and before she cleaned up her workstation she sent Bo a text to find out where she was. When she read Bo's response she knew exactly where she was so she cleaned up then left the lab. Lauren made a quick stop at the deli to pick up lunch for her and Bo then headed to the library at Boston College. When Lauren arrived she pulled out her phone and called Bo. When the call was answered she asked, "Where are you at?"

Bo let out a tired sigh then told her, "I'm in the library Lauren."

Lauren frowned when she heard the strain in Bo's voice. She smiled a little and said, "I know Bo, but where are you in the library? I brought you lunch."

That seemed to have cheered Bo up a little because she sounded happier when said, "I'm on the second floor, back corner near the psychology section."

Lauren grinned and told her, "Okay. I'll see you in a few." She hung up the phone and headed for the stairs that went up to the second floor. She managed to find the psychology section then she found Bo sitting a table with her laptop, several books, and a pile of folders. Bo had a focused look on her face and she was wearing the glasses that she had just gotten six months ago which meant that her eyes were bothering her. Lauren approached the table and when she got to it she set down the bag of food then took off her coat. Bo smiled at her and said, "You didn't have to do this Lauren."

Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "Sure I didn't." She walked over to where Bo was sitting then stood behind her. She bent down and gave her cheek a kiss then whispered, "Have I mentioned how hot you are when you wear your glasses?"

Bo chuckled then looked up at her as she said, "I think once or twice." Lauren started to rub her shoulders and Bo groaned. "What are you doing?"

Lauren chuckled and told her, "I am taking care of the woman I love. She seems to be stressed out because she spent yesterday having sex with some woman."

Bo dropped her head to her chest as Lauren rubbed her neck and mumbled, "Yeah well that woman is a seductress and I was unable to keep my hands to myself."

Lauren grinned and remarked, "Seductress my ass. I know you Bo, you're an instigator."

Bo tilted her head back and looked up at her, "But there were no objections from you doctor."

Lauren smiled at her then leaned down and gave her a kiss. When she stood up she asked, "What are you working on?"

Bo sighed then told her, "Brain regions that are active during sexual response and how that coincides with each body part. It's one of my favourite subjects because there is this video I like to show where two people have various body parts stimulated and when they are it cuts to an MRI and shows the parts of the brain that are active. It's pretty fascinating."

Lauren smiled because she liked listening to Bo talk about her work. She went to get one of the other chairs that were at the table and moved it next to Bo. Lauren sat down and pulled the bag of food closer to her. As she pulled out the Styrofoam bowl that had Bo's cheddar broccoli soup in it she said, "Show me the video."

Bo chuckled and asked, "Don't you have studying or something to do?"

Lauren smirked at her as she handed Bo the Panini that she had gotten her. "At this moment…no I do not."

A sceptical look came to Bo's face and she asked, "What are you doing?"

Lauren took the lid off of her tomato bisque and she ate a spoonful of it then smiled at Bo. "I'm eating lunch with my fiancée. Is this a crime?"

Bo shook her head as she said, "No it isn't but I know there is something that you're probably obsessing about mentally."

Lauren laughed a little then told her, "Nope. There is nothing. It is a practice day and since I don't' have to be there until one I'm going to devote the next…" she looked at her watch, "hour or so to you." Lauren pointed at Bo's laptop. "Now show me the video."

Bo smiled at her for a moment then she leaned over and gave her a kiss. As she moved back she whispered, "Thank you."

Lauren grinned at her and said, "Don't thank me. Just eat your lunch and show me the video."

Bo unwrapped her sandwich and told her, "Nope because if I do then you won't show up for the seminar."

Lauren rolled her eyes. She was going to show up for the seminar no matter what because it was the least that she could do to show her support for Bo. She also liked seeing how excited Bo got when she was engaged in an academic setting. "You know I was going to be there regardless." She ate some soup then asked, "So what are we going to do while we eat?"

Bo held up her finger then she put down the half of sandwich that she had been holding and got on her laptop. Lauren's eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what she was up to. Bo moved the laptop so that Lauren had a better view of it and said, "We should get a house. I mean we've decided to stay in Boston at least through your residency so we should get a house and maybe a dog. A husky."

Lauren looked at the real estate website that Bo had pulled up. She was a little surprised that Bo had been thinking about getting a house. She had just gotten onboard with them staying in Boston. "When did you start thinking about houses? Also I like the apartment and we can get a dog if we stay in the apartment."

Bo nodded and said, "I know we can but I want something with a yard. We might be able to find something in Cambridge. Maybe Brookline." She began to search through the houses. "And ever since we talked about staying here through your residency I've been kicking around the idea and I mean if I take the position at Northeastern I don't see why we can't get a house."

Lauren regarded Bo as she continued to click through houses. She wasn't certain if she wanted to settle in Boston after her residency. It was a nice city and full of opportunity for both her and Bo but she wanted to move closer to their family. She sighed and said, "I don't know if I want to stay in Boston after my residency and if we want to start a family don't you want to be closer to our families? That way our kids will be closer to their grandparents and we have some extra help if we need it."

Bo grinned at Lauren and said, "Kids? As in more than one?"

Lauren gave Bo a playful stern look. "I'm trying to hold a serious discussion with you about buying a house and all you focus on was the fact that I said kids."

Bo chuckled a little then remarked, "Well you always blow the topic off so excuse me if I focus on that." She smiled and asked, "So when we decide to have kids you would like us to be closer to our families?"

Lauren nodded and said, "It makes sense. I mean I wouldn't like Matt to watch them but our parents would be a big help because what if we get caught up with something? Like I'm stuck at the hospital and you have to go to some function?"

"That's why they have babysitters Lauren," Bo pointed out with a grin on her face.

Lauren scowled at her. "I know they do but it's the principal of the matter here Bo."

Bo nodded in understanding and said, "I know it is but if this is the case then I can't take the position at Northeastern. I essentially become unhireable.

"Oh." That was all Lauren could say as she realised the complication of them moving closer to their family once she finished her residency. Bo wouldn't be able to get a steady teaching job because no one would want to sign a contract with someone who wasn't going to stick around for long. Lauren blew out a breath then muttered, "I really should just become a CPA. I enjoy numbers."

Bo took hold of her hand and chuckled. "But you wouldn't like it and then you would hate me. And I would like to remain on your good side for at least the first ten years of our marriage."

"Just the first ten?" Lauren wondered with a smile on her face.

Bo leaned over and gave her a quick kiss then said, "Yes, just the first ten because after that you'll have invested too much time to leave me. Also think of the children."

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "We have to have said children first and if that's your plan we might have to hold off for ten years."

Bo chuckled and said, "Oh I have tactics to use against you doctor so you can try." She gave Lauren's hand a reassuring squeeze then asked, "So what are we going to do Mrs. Dennis?"

Lauren smiled at her future married name then she rested her head on Bo's shoulder. She was quiet a moment then she sighed. "I don't know Bo. I want you to take the Northeastern deal because it is a wonderful opportunity for you but at the same time do we really want to call Boston home and raise our family here?"

Bo kissed her forehead then sighed. "It is a conundrum. I could take it year by year with Northeastern but I don't know if they'll do that. They seem to be rather fond of me."

Lauren lifted her head and gave Bo a kiss then whispered, "But I'm very fond of you."

Bo smiled at her. "I know you are." She kissed Lauren then asked, "We've got what, an expected five years in Boston?" Lauren nodded. "Okay so how about this, I'll talk to Northeastern and tell them that I'll sign on for five years and at the end of that if we have decided that this is where we want to be then I will let them know that I would like a longer contract. If not then I'll let them know and we can move closer to our family."

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes as she thought about it. It was a solid plan with room for leeway. She smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan professor."

"I think so too doctor." She gave Lauren a kiss then she smiled at her. "Let's finish our lunch so you can go be doctor. I'll take you to dinner after the seminar."

Lauren picked up her sandwich then pointed at the laptop and said, "Let me see that video."

Bo chuckled told her, "Okay I will show you the video."

"And you're going to get all sexy professor for me?" Lauren asked before she took a bit of her sandwich.

Bo chuckled. "Of course I'm."

"Nice," Lauren said with a grin on her face.

Bo shook her head as she started the video that she was going to show at the seminar and Lauren kissed her cheek then laid her head on her shoulder while Bo went into professor mode.

* * *

Bo had worn her best suit for the hour long seminar that she was giving and even though it was a bit over the top she wanted to impress the dean of the psychology department. Bo puffed out her cheeks then blew out the breath in a staccato rhythm as she opened up the files and programs that she would need. Her mind wandered to the conversation that she and Lauren had earlier. Five years wasn't going to be desirable for the university but it was the best that she could do considering everything with Lauren. She wasn't going to sit around and do nothing for the next four years.

Bo sighed as she turned on the projector and adjusted its focus. Even if she did have her research and it was something would keep her occupied for awhile it wasn't teaching. She loved teaching and the amount of interest Northeastern was showing in her was something that she hadn't seen since Italy. An opportunity that she had given up for Lauren. Bo bit her bottom lip as she started to wonder if she would be able to give up another opportunity for Lauren. If she did she would be giving up tenure, a department that would invest in her, and so much more. Bo let out a frustrated breath. She didn't know what to do. She took a deep breath and focused on getting ready for the seminar. That was the only thing she was going to focus on. She would worry about the rest later.

An hour later the dean of the psychology department walked in before the seminar was set to start in twenty minutes and there was a tall man with her. Dean Johnson smiled at her and the two of them shared a quick hug as she said, "Professor Dennis, I would like for you to meet the president of Northeastern, Mark Allard."

Taken aback Bo shook the man's hand and said, "President Allard it is a pleasure to meet you."

The man smiled as she shook her hand. "Professor Dennis you don't have to be so professional. Call me Mark."

Bo nodded and told him, "Okay Mark, and you can call me Bo."

"Therese here is excited for me to see your seminar tonight because she has been ranting and raving about you work. I have to say that I am quite impressed. You have done admirable work at such a young age."

Bo blushed a little and remarked, "I owe it all to hard work. I found something that I really enjoy and it's a topic that covers an array of subjects," she chuckled, "which is why I went for my degree in sociology so I can talk about sex even more." The three of them shared a laugh then she added, "But being on the forefront of changing how we talk, and even think about sex, is something I want to be a part of."

Mark let out a small laughed then commented, "You are passionate about your work and it shows. I read the article you wrote last year, was it? The one about the sociological aspects contributing to sexual dysfunction?" He shook his head and said, "That was a thought provoking piece and how you tied in the social stigma of the disorder and the treatment was brilliant."

Bo tried not to blush harder but she had always been terrible at taking compliments, however, when it came to her work it was even harder for her to accept them because she always feared that someone would try to discredit her or her findings. Bo took a deep breath then grinned as she wondered, "So I'm guessing you're a fan then?"

Mark and Therese laughed and Bo laughed along with them. Mark caught his breath and nodded his head as he said, "Yes, yes I definitely have become a fan. Therese tells me you were doing some progressive work over in Italy but stepped down from it. May I ask why?"

Bo smiled at the man even though the bottom of her stomach had dropped out. She knew that her stepping down from the program in Italy would be something that loomed over her career but she had done so because it was adding more stress to her and Lauren's already stressful relationship. "To be honest Mark, I did it for my relationship."

Mark groaned then asked, "Don't tell me you did it because of your husband or boyfriend because I would have to say that would be surprising as it is disappointing. You were doing quite progressive work there."

Bo laughed and after she had caught her breath she told him, "Oh no. Goodness no. My fiancée, Lauren, she is a med student at Harvard and I knew that my position in Italy would eventually require me to be there permanently so I decided to step down rather than disrupt her training and education."

Mark nodded then he grinned as he said, "So because of your brilliant fiancée you are a free agent. I must thank her. Where is she? Also I apologise for being presumptuous sometimes even the most progressive of minds still harbour some old world thinking."

Bo liked Mark. He was a funny man who seemed to have a genuine interest in her and her work. "It's quite all right. Dean Johnson made the same assumption the other night and Lauren should be here tonight so I will introduce you to her once she gets here."

Mark smiled. "I can't wait to meet her. And you say she's at Harvard Medical School? Is this her last year? I hear it can be pretty brutal."

Bo chuckled a little then said, "If the fourth year is brutal then obviously no one has been involved with a third year med student."

"Third year?" Mark repeated and Bo nodded. He let out a deep chuckle then said, "Well I'm not one to talk but I know the third year is…" He let out a low whistle then said, "It's not a cakewalk. And you two are planning a wedding?"

Bo grinned and said, "Yeah, yeah we are but we're managing everything and our moms are helping."

Mark shook his head then an impressed look came to his face. "Damn you definitely have a full plate." He snapped his fingers then pointed at her. "I'm calling you Super Bo."

Bo groaned and said, "Please don't. It's bad enough my best friend calls me BD."

Mark laughed and said, "It's got a ring to it and I'll try not to but in all seriousness Bo, Northeastern is ready to make you their star sex expert." He reached into his jacket pocket then extended out his business card. "Call my office so we can set up a proper appointment and we can talk about your hopes, dreams, and aspirations.

Bo took the card and smiled at him as she said, "I definitely can't wait. Thank you Mark, Therese, this is almost as big as my offer in Italy."

Mark held up a finger and said, "I'm hoping to go bigger but we'll talk when you set up that appointment. Right now, tonight is your night and I'm excited for this seminar."

Bo gave a gracious nod and smiled. "Of course. Thank you again." Mark and Therese walked away from her and Bo drew in a slow, deep breath before she walked over to the table that was next to lectern. The president of the university wanted her to teach there and so did the dean of the psychology department. If she hadn't been in a huge lecture hall that was slowly filling with people she would have probably squealed in excitement but she maintained her professional veneer then picked up her phone to text Lauren. _"Just met the president of the university and he's a fan of the professor. Wow. And he really wants me to join the staff. This is a big night. Where are you?"_

Bo set her phone down then she picked up her water bottle and took a drink from it. She wasn't nervous because once she was in her element she was going to start going a mile a minute but the excitement of joining the faculty at Northeastern had her on edge. Her phone buzzed on the lectern and she picked it up. _"I just walked in and I'm headed that way. So excited for you Bo. And who isn't a fan of the professor?"_

Bo grinned at the message. Lauren liked to make fun of her when she was around other people for them academic community. She always claimed that Bo had a certain charm that no one could resist when she was using big words. Bo looked up at the entrance for the hall and waited to see Lauren. Bo chuckled. Lauren was probably going to be all flustered because she had raced to get here on time. Even though Bo had told her it was okay if she was late but Lauren had been determined to be there on time. When the woman came walking through the doorway she met Bo's gaze and for a moment it felt like the world had stopped. Lauren smiled at her then she made her way down the stairs to get to the front of the lecture hall. Bo met her in front of the lectern and the two of them shared a brief kiss then she asked, "When did you have time to change?"

Lauren scoffed then told her, "I barely had time to change. A toddler and his mother came into the practice and he has a bad case of the flu. He threw up on me." Bo pressed her lips together to prevent herself from laughing but Lauren knew that she wanted to laugh and she scowled at her. "It's not funny Bo. I think I'm scarred emotionally and I don't want to have kids anymore."

Bo chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being dramatic." She took hold of Lauren's hand and gave it a gentle tug as she said, "Come ,let me introduce you to the president of the university."

As they walked over to where Mark and Therese were sitting Bo heard a small chuckle come from Lauren. Then she mumbled under her breath, "I should embarrass you."

Bo shook her head and when they were closer to Mark she said, "Mark, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Lauren Lewis. You may be hearing about her in a year or two when she takes the medical world by storm."

Bo grinned as Lauren's cheeks pinked up a bit. She knew that she embarrassed Lauren when she raved about her but she was proud of her and was excited about where she was headed. Lauren shook Mark's hand and said, "I'm certain it will be longer than two years considering I'm still in my third year of medical school."

Mark chuckled and told her, "I'm not certain about that. Some people are just smart like that and you should take every opportunity to show it off. It is a pleasure to meet you Lauren. I have to say that I am a huge fan of your fiancée's work. I read the article she published last year and it was-"

"Amazing," Lauren said as she cut the man off then she went off about it. "She had written it in Italy while she was doing some work for a study on sexual dysfunction and I was blown away by it. I mean we all know about the psychological aspect but combining with that societal pressures and stigmas was something I don't think anyone would think about."

Mark chuckled then said to Bo, "She's a fan too?"

Bo grinned and wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist. "She's my biggest fan."

"So she is on board with you joining us here at Northeastern?" Mark asked with an excited smile on his face.

Before Bo could give the man a vague answer Lauren looked at her and asked, "So they're okay with you signing a five year contract?"

Mark laughed a little then said, "A five year contract? I wouldn't offer her just a five year contract. Bo is an academic star in the making. People would come from all around the world just to her speak and talk about her research. Kids would love to take a class from her. I'm thinking a ten year contract with perks."

Lauren looked at Bo and Bo realised that she needed to say something before this entire conversation got out of control. She gave Lauren's hand a squeeze and said, "Mark we still have to have an in-depth discussion which I will need to talk to Lauren about so let's not get ahead of ourselves quite yet."

Mark gave a slight nod and said, "This is true but Lauren you would have to agree that she would be a fool to not take this right? I know you're a med student but Boston is home to Mass Gen which is one of the best hospitals in the country. It would be a win-win for you both."

Lauren gave a polite chuckle then said, "I would agree, but we do need to talk about it."

The man held up his hand in concession and said, "I understand and I get it. I will pitch no more tonight."

Bo and Lauren both chuckled then Bo said, "I have to get ready for the seminar." She kissed Lauren's cheek. "Have a seat here."

Lauren gave her a quick kiss then smiled at her. Bo could see in her eyes that there was a fight brewing beneath the surface and it was going to be a rough one but despite all that Lauren said, "I love you."

Bo returned the smile and said, "I love you too." She left Lauren to talk with Mark and Therese while she headed for the front of the lecture hall. She was going to take her time with the seminar and drag it out as long as possible because Bo knew once she and Lauren got home it was not going to be a good conversation.

* * *

Lauren sat in the living room drinking a glass of wine as she looked at the fire that she had started in the fire place. A ten year contract meant ten years in Boston. That would be her residency; her training in her specialty; and then her becoming damn good at her specialty. On top of that there would be who knows how many kids. This would be their home. Lauren heard the shower upstairs turn off and she sighed. She and Bo had yet to talk about what happened at the seminar. By all accounts the seminar had been a success and Bo was pumped for the next two. President Allard had more than enjoyed Bo's presentation and he was going to be at the next two seminars as well. As he was leaving he had told Bo that he was going to wear her down until she said yes. Lauren sighed. Another curveball for their relationship.

She saw Bo look over the railing of their bedroom and she said in a loud enough voice, "Ten years?"

Bo sighed then walked away from the railing. Lauren shook her head and prepared herself for the discussion that was about to happen. It was going to be an intense one. After several minutes Bo came downstairs wearing a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. She headed into the kitchen and said, "I don't know Lauren. I still need to have a serious discussion with Mark about all of this then make a decision."

"A decision that you will, no doubt, come to on your own," Lauren remarked with thinly veiled sarcasm.

Bo was quiet a moment then she remarked, "We're not going down that road because I have apologised for it and I'm not going to apologise again." She sighed. "You know we're going to talk about this Lauren, but I can't pass this up. I gave up Italy because it wasn't working for us but saying no to this wouldn't be smart. It's too good of an opportunity and I would like to think that you would realise that." She walked into the living room and stood in front of the couch. "You know I love to teach. I love my research and everything but my passion is teaching. I want to have tenure and I want to be able to settle down and have a base. I don't want to spend the next four, five years sitting on my ass waiting to see what you do after residency."

"And what if I want to move or I get offered a position at a hospital Bo?"

Bo took a deep breath then took a sip from the wine glass that she was holding. She lowered the glass and said, "I would like to think that you would do for me the same things that I have done for you."

Lauren gawked at Bo for a moment then she let out a small noise that was a mix between a chuckle and a scoff. "I never asked for you to do any of that. You made your own choices, Bo."

It was Bo's turn to scoff. "Sure I did." She ran her hand through her damp hair then looked at Lauren with an incredulous expression on her face. "I love you Lauren do you not understand what that means?"

Lauren's eyebrow went up. "Yes, Bo, I do know what that means."

Bo shook her head and said, "No. No you don't because if you did you wouldn't say that any choice I've made since I've met you has been my own. Any choice that I have made, since I've met you, has revolved around us." Bo tucked her hand under her arm and tilted her head. "But what about you Lauren? What have you done?"

Lauren leaned forward and placed her glass on the coffee table. "Are you saying I haven't done anything for our relationship Bo?"

Bo stared at her for a second then she relaxed her posture and took a deep breath. Lauren knew that she was trying to get her emotions under control so she sat back against the couch and did the same. They were about to cross that line where the both of them got mean and said things that would only hurt the other. Bo sighed then said in an even tone, "That's not what I'm saying Lauren. I'm just asking for you to do this one thing for me, that's all."

Lauren regarded Bo for a moment then she looked up at the ceiling. She blew out a breath then got up from the couch and walked over to Bo. Lauren took her wine and placed it on the coffee table then she looked at Bo. Lauren saw the slight frown on her face and there was worry in her eyes but she had nothing to worry about. Lauren took hold of her face then gave her a kiss. It was deep, full of love, and held a promise. A promise that Lauren would do everything possible to make sure Bo was happy and achieving her dreams.

Lauren pulled away and as she looked into Bo's eyes she said, "You foolish woman I was going to tell you that you should do it no matter what." She ran the pad of her thumb over Bo's cheek. "You have dreams and aspirations too, Bo and all this self-sacrificing has been a pain in my ass." They chuckled then she said, "So I was going to say yes and tell you to do it." Lauren gave her another kiss. "I'm sorry for arguing. I'm just worried because we want a family and we want our careers but who's going to raise our kids? I thought us moving closer to the family would help out with that."

Bo nodded and said, "We'll work something out. We've got a long ways before we have to start thinking about kids." She grinned. "We have to have to get married first."

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder then buried her face in her neck as Bo's arms wrapped around her. She took a deep breath then sighed. "Yeah we do."

Bo kissed the side of her head and she was quiet a moment before she asked, "It's final then, we're calling Boston home?"

Lauren drew in another deep breath then nodded her head. She pulled back and smiled at her. "Yeah, let's call this home."

Bo got a small smirk on her face then she gave Lauren a soft kiss which lasted for a few seconds. She pulled back and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bo kissed her again then she moved away from her and said, "Let's watch a movie and while we do that we can start looking at houses."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "No terrible foreign romances." Bo grinned at her and she gave her a playful scowl before she walked back to the couch. Lauren and Bo's future would be set for the next ten years. It was something that Lauren was okay with. Their life wouldn't be mundane because she would be too busy practicing medicine and becoming the best doctor possible and Bo would be busy getting her dream job up and running. It was a win for the both of them and anything that would come their way they would deal with it just like they had been doing for the last two years.

* * *

 **These two are doing the most right now but I still like them so I'll keep writing the story lol. So...ten years? Eek.**


	9. Mom-Ocolypse

****Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

"I handed the case off to one of the other partners because, not only is it beneath me, but how can I also plan your wedding if I'm busy trying to prove that a corrupt drug company isn't corrupt?" Bo heard glanced at her mother when she sighed. She wondered if the woman was going to continue because she had been going non-stop since Bo had picked her up at the airport. "It's a losing case anyway. I told Fredrick to turn the client away but the million dollar retainer made him stupid."

Bo chuckled a little then remarked, "You always call Fredrick stupid, mom. You call him some other things too but your fall back is stupid. But he's the reason why the firm has managed to stay above water. He takes the clients that you say are, 'beneath' you."

Bo grinned when she heard her mother scoff. The two of them were headed to the hotel that her mom was staying at so that she could check-in then they were going to go out for lunch. "Be that as it may Bo I still think the money is not worth the press that the firm will get. I think it will put the firm in a bad light."

"And the mob case put the firm in a good light," Bo muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

Bo flashed her mom a smile then said, "Nothing mom. Just complaining about traffic." She tapped the steering wheel then snapped her fingers. "Viv is coming to visit in March."

Aife chuckled and said, "I'm surprised you were able to get her out of whatever war torn country that she is in. Has she found anyone to settle down with?"

"She's in London," Bo got a grin on her face, "and no. You know Viv mom she's all about her job. She's the opposite of me. I want stability and she wants freedom. "

Bo glanced over at Aife and she saw the slight frown on her mom's face. "I know she does Bo but that doesn't mean she needs to do it alone."

Bo wanted to argue and tell her mom that she should probably look in the mirror before giving out that sage advice but she didn't. She knew the reason for why her mom hadn't remarried and why she barely dated. Her dad had been her mom's everything and when he died it affected them both. Bo frowned a little. She couldn't ever imagine going through that or putting Lauren through that. "Stop frowning Bo. You'll get wrinkles."

Bo rolled her eyes and commented, "I'd still have less wrinkles than you do."

She laughed as Aife swatted her arm then her mom asked, "Will I be seeing Lauren this afternoon or not until this evening?"

Bo signalled to change lanes. She was going to get off at the next exit. Traffic was giving her a headache. "She's at the practice tonight but I think she and her friend Lexie are going to the research lab for a few hours so you might not see her tonight."

"Well that sounds dreadful. I don't understand how she can live life with a workload like that," Aife commented and Bo rolled her eyes at it. Her mom was acting like she had never been an overworked law student or a burned out junior associate who had to work twice as hard to prove that she was a better lawyer than her male counterparts. Owning her own firm had made her mother soft.

Bo took a breath then said, "She lives life the best that she can, mom. She knows it's temporary and that the hard work will payoff."

The two of them fell silent then Aife asked, "How do you feel about that?"

Bo looked at her mom out the corner of her eye as she tried to come up with a response that wasn't going to be analyzed by her mother. "We work around it and I'm supportive of her. How I feel about it isn't an issue. I see my fiancée and we make time for each other when we can. It's not as hard as you think."

Aife let out a soft hum then wondered, "If that is the case then why couldn't you two plan a wedding if it's not so hard?"

Bo blew out an exasperated breath because her mother was being relentless. She still had to tell her mom about her stepping down from the position in Italy. Bo hadn't told her because she could only handle one fire at a time and Lauren was currently an inferno. Her mom would understand after the initial shock or she hoped. "You know why we couldn't plan it."

"Because of the work you're doing in Italy. Aren't you-" She stopped talking and Bo steeled herself for what was going to come next. "Isabeau Dennis please tell me you did not give up running your own department for this girl," Aife stated in a firm tone. Bo could hear the disbelief in her voice and she didn't say anything. Her mom was smart and she had figured out most of it on her own so Bo was going to let her piece the rest of it together herself then get her ass handed to her. "I can't believe you did this." Aife scoffed. "You have wanted something like this for so long and not only were you heading your own department but they were also funding your research and encouraging you to conduct new studies." She paused and Bo waited. Her mother was far from finished. "I raised you to be an independent, driven, and successful person. But now you have fallen in love and now I, I-You are not the daughter I raised."

If Bo hadn't of been driving she would have gone into another room and taken a few minutes to get her thoughts together and calm down so that she could approach her mother with a level head but that wasn't the case. "Oh come off it mom. I am the same person you raised me to be and then some. Lauren hasn't done anything. I knew I had other opportunities and I knew that I could step down from this program without it having a huge effect on my career. Would it raise some questions? Yes, but it's anything I can't handle." She drew in a breath then said, "If you think me doing this is a disappointment then you're going to have to get over it because it's all been said and done. I've stepped down from the program so I could start my life with Lauren and I would make the same decision over and over again. Because not only does it make me and Lauren happy, but also knowing that it pisses you off fills me with joy."

A thick silence fell over the car. It had been awhile since Bo had gone off on her mom. The last time she had was when her mom had found out about the security guard that Bo had hired to protect her during the mob case and after that their relationship had been good. But Bo had known that this was going to be something that her mom wasn't going to keep quiet on. Her success as a sex educator and researcher was something that was gaining momentum and the position in Italy would have only added to that. So having stepped down from it appeared to be a setback from her mom's perspective however Bo didn't see it that way. She saw it as an opportunity to stabilize her relationship as well as freeing herself up to new opportunities that wouldn't put the same amount of strain on her and Lauren's relationship.

The remainder of the ride was silent and tense. When Bo pulled up to the hotel she asked, "Do you want me to go in with you?"

Aife chuckled then told her, "You know I do. We have our disagreements Bo but that's your job as my daughter. You do things that will cause me to think that you're being reckless but in the end it doesn't matter what I think. You're an adult and you will make your own choices. I just have to support them." Aife reached for door. "Now let the valet park the car and we'll go up to my room so I can freshen up before we go out to lunch."

Bo gave a slight nod then the two of them got out of the car. As they were walking into the hotel Bo told her mom, "I'm not being reckless mom. I'm doing what's best for Lauren and I and our future. Italy, as great of an opportunity it was for me, wasn't in our best interest. I shouldn't have taken the position to begin with but I wasn't thinking about the whole picture at the time. I thought I could have my cake and eat it too but that wasn't the case." She sighed then said, "And I'm sorry mom but my life with Lauren is more important than my career."

Aife stopped walking and she looked at Bo. "I know she is Bo, and I'm not even judging you for it because I want you to have a life with someone, but don't forget yourself. Don't forget to put your needs first. Lauren is a wonderful girl, and I love her, but your needs do not come second to hers. Do you understand that?" Bo nodded and she didn't try to argue with her. She knew where her mom was coming from and she knew that her mom was worried for her in her own way. That was something that she couldn't be mad at. Aife smile at her and said, "Good. I'm going to go check in."

"Okay." As her mom began to walk over to the registration desk Bo called out, "Mom…" Aife looked back at her and Bo grinned. "I really don't get happy when I piss you off."

Aife laughed then said, "You're a liar Bo, but thank you for saying that."

Bo chuckled to herself. She and her mom had their heated moments but in the end they loved each other and Bo was still going to do what she wanted no matter what her mom thought.

* * *

Lauren looked over at where Lexie was and said, "Come take a look at this mutation."

Lexie groaned then remarked, "You better have not discovered a medical mystery because that would be taking things to far since you're already at the top of the class."

Lauren chuckled. "We don't even know that yet. Also I'm not the one with an amazing memory."

Lexie walked over to Lauren's workstation and said, "I may have an amazing memory but it's not useful when I'm stressed." She peered into the microscope then she looked up at Lauren, "What the hell is it doing?"

"It's a genetic mutation and I added some extra proteins to it. I think it might be getting worse. This wasn't my intended purpose," Lauren said as she started to frown.

Lexie looked into the microscope again then she looked at Lauren. "What was your intended purpose?"

Lauren looked at her notes and told her, "I was trying to dissolve the enzymes so that the proteins would fall off but instead they seem to have bonded to the proteins of the original strand." She let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm going to have to re-evaluate this then redo it." She pulled off her gloves then sat on the stool as she reviewed her notes. Lauren saw that Lexie was still standing next to her and she asked, "What Lex?"

Lexi bit her bottom lip then she said, "It's almost eight Lauren. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

Lauren chuckled. "Bo's doing her seminar tonight so she won't be home until about nine thirty. I'll leave in like forty-five minutes so I can beat her home."

Lexis smiled and said, "I'm surprised you didn't leave early to go to it."

Lauren sighed then told her, "I needed to do some more research for my dissertation since I'm going to be taking tomorrow off for the dinner. I talked to Dr. Winters before I came here and grovelled to have the day off and since she's not on call I don't have to worry about being paged."

"What do you owe in order to do that?" Lexie asked as she walked back over to her own station.

Lauren chuckled a little. "She's on-call all weekend starting at two Saturday and ending at seven on Monday. I'm not to go home. So I'm going to study, use the research lab, and probably start putting together my applications for residency programs in Boston. I want Mass Gen but even the Brigham would be a great second option."

Lauren raised an eyebrow when Lexie got a confused look on her face. It was another second then she asked, "Aren't you applying anywhere else? I'm certain any of the top-tier hospitals would fight tooth and nail for you."

Lauren picked up her notepad and glanced at her notes then she said, "They would, but Bo and I are going to be here for the next ten years. I'm going to have to find a hospital in Boston where I can do my residency and fellowship at. "

Lexie walked back over to her work station then sat down in the stool next to hers. "Boston is fine and all, but Lauren this is your career as a surgeon you're talking about. Johns Hopkins would probably kill to have you on their staff and then brag about it."

Lauren chuckled then drew in a deep breath before she sighed. She had been thinking about her specialty ever since her conversation with Yvonne and now that everything with Bo and Northeastern had occured she was thinking about it even more. She looked at Lexie. "I think I'm going to chose something that is less demanding. Perhaps OBGYN ," she said with a small grin. Lauren chuckled when she saw the stunned look on Lexie's face. "Let's face it Lex...I love Bo and I want a family with her. Me, specialising in becoming a heart surgeon, it's going to be tough. At least to stay at the top of my game it's going to be tough. I've been exposed to general, emergency, and OBGYN. They all have their own unique challenges and with each of them I could become great. I just have to choose the one that will allow me to have a family."

Lexie got a smile on her face and said, "I think Bo will be glad to hear this when you tell her."

Lauren chuckled then remarked, "I'll wait until after my clerkships are done. I've got peds and radiology left and by then I will have a good idea of what I want to do."

Lexie got up from the stool that she was sitting on and told her, "Yeah you should. And if you're looking at Mass Gen talk to Dr. Winters to see if she'll write you a recommendation. I hear it's hard to get into their residency program."

Lauren was already going to do that since she knew how hard it was to get into the Mass Gen's program but she wasn't going to let that deter her. She knew that her work, grades, and determination would gain her get a spot in their residency program. "It is but hopefully I can wow them with my stellar intelligence." She picked up her notepad. "I'm going to give this another hour and if I haven't figured it out yet I'm going home." She sighed then a smile came to her face. "With our moms running around Bo and I probably won't have much alone time together, especially since they'll be talking wedding, so I'm going to use tonight and hopefully tomorrow morning for my own devious benefit."

Lexie groaned said, "Can you not talk about your sex life while we are in the lab."

Lauren peered into her microscope then she looked at Lexie. "It's not my fault you can't find anyone who will give you the physical release you need."

Lexie scowled at her and said, "I'm going back to my cultures and I hope your mutation mutates even more and you can't solve it."

Lauren laughed then went back to looking at the mutation under the microscope. She looked at it for a few second then she became inspired. Lauren had figured out what she was going to do to fix the mutation but she was going to work on it this weekend while she was at the hospital. She jotted down her theory then began to clean up her workstation. As she cleaned up another stroke of inspiration come to Lauren and a smile came to her face as she thought about how she was going to make the idea a reality.

* * *

Bo walked down the hallway that led to her and Lauren's apartment and she blew out a tired breath. Tonight's seminar had gone well and Mark had met her mother. After she had introduced them to each other they had started talking about people they knew in the lawyer social network so Bo didn't feel bad for leaving Mark with her mom. However that had bit her in the ass because he had managed to get her mom to talk her about coming to Northeastern. So on the drive back to her mom's hotel Bo had to listen to her mom drone on about Northeastern and how good it would be for her even though she had already made a decision. Bo wanted to talk to Lauren and see if they could tell their family about their plans tomorrow night over dinner.

Bo smiled. Lauren had managed to get tomorrow off so the two of them were going suffer together. She chuckled as she reached their door. Bo unlocked it then slid the door open. She wasn't expecting Lauren to be home and that's why she had dropped her mom off at her hotel. There was no point in having her hang around when Lauren wasn't going to be home until late. Bo was closing the door when she realised that there was music playing and as she locked it she saw soft lighting in the living area. Bo dropped her shoulder bag in the entryway then as she walked into the living area she called out, "Lauren…." A grin came to her face. "Or burglar who is trying to seduce someone in my apartment."

Bo heard Lauren chuckle up in their sleeping area and her grin turned into a wide smile. Lauren was home early and Bo resisted the urge to run up to their sleeping area. She walked into the kitchen and she saw two glasses and a bottle of wine sitting on the counter. Her eyebrow went up. Lauren had planned something and she began to wonder what it was that she had planned. "How'd your seminar go and is your mom settled in okay?"

Bo looked up and saw that Lauren was coming down the stairs. She was wearing her silk, slate grey robe which stopped at the middle of her thighs. Bo noticed that a bit of Lauren's chest was exposed and she hoped the woman was naked under the smooth fabric. She smiled at her then she moved to go meet her halfway. "My seminar went great. Psychological sex seems to be a hit with everyone." When she was close to Lauren, Bo slipped her arms around her waist. "Mark enlisted my mother in getting me to come to Northeastern."

Lauren kissed the side of her neck and murmured, "You should probably tell him that you have already made a decision."

"I will when we have an official meeting, but I want us to tell our family what we've decided. I was thinking we could do tomorrow," Bo said with some hesitation even though she was more interested in what Lauren had planned.

Lauren looked into her eyes and said, "You want to tell our moms tomorrow?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah so that it doesn't come as a shock for the family."

Lauren bit her lip as she thought about it for a second then she started to undo the buttons on that were on the blouse that Bo was wearing. "I think that's a good idea." She grinned. "So that way they can get all the complaining out of the way now."

Bo let out a low chuckle. "That's why I was hoping to do it now." She kissed Lauren then pulled back. "Not that I mind but what are you doing here? I thought you were spending a late night at the lab?"

Lauren smirked at her as she pulled the blouse from her pants. "My genetic mutation was giving me a headache, but I came up with a theory that I'm going to test over the weekend at the hospital, and I decided to call it a night."

Bo looked down and watched as Lauren continued to unbutton the dark green blouse that she was wearing. "And what's all this?"

Bo looked up into Lauren's eyes and the other woman smiled. "This is me helping you unwind after a long day."

Lauren pulled off the blouse then let it fall to the floor as she leaned forward to kiss Bo's collarbone. A small, laugh escaped Bo then she said, "Is it now? Because I might get used to this."

Lauren grinned at her as she began to undo the clasp on the slacks that Bo was wearing. "I'm certain you could professor." She closed the small space that was between them then captured Bo's lips for a heated kiss that didn't lead anywhere but it lasted long enough to spark the desire in Bo which wasn't hard to do since it was Lauren. She pulled back and grinned. "Take your pants off and go into the living room while I go get the wine."

Bo kissed her then whispered, "Yes doctor."

Lauren chuckled and headed into the kitchen. Bo had no idea what Lauren had planned for the two of them but there was a promise of sex and she was ready to get to that. Bo took off her shoes and pants then walked into the living area. Lauren had moved the coffee table to the side of the room and had laid down one of the spare blankets. Next to it was a bottle of massage oil and Bo felt her muscle hum in excitement. Lauren massages were out of this world because she had talented hands and an in-depth knowledge of the body so Bo became a puddle anytime the woman gave her a massage. There were also a few pillows down on the floor which meant that Lauren was planning for them to be downstairs all night long. Bo grinned as she pieced together what Lauren had planned for the night. Lauren had nowhere to be tomorrow so she was going to take full advantage of that.

Bo felt Lauren's soft lips on the crook of her neck and her eyes slid close. She relished in the feel of having them on her skin as well as Lauren's close proximity. The lips began to make a trail of kisses up her neck then one was planted behind her ear before Lauren murmured, "Take your wine."

Bo smiled and opened her eyes. She took the glass of wine that Lauren was holding out and once she had the hand disappeared then made work of unhooking her bra. When it was undone fingers trailed up her back and a shiver went through Bo then she heard Lauren chuckle. "Don't get too full of yourself. You know payback is a you know what."

Lauren chuckled again then pressed herself into Bo. When Lauren's warm skin came into contact with her back and she felt her hard nipples on her back Bo bit her bottom lip. She loved feeling Lauren on her. Bo drew in a deep breath so that she could try to slow the flood of arousal that was coming over her. "I know it can be but what I'm about to do you should have you forgetting all about payback." Lauren place a kiss on Bo's neck then she nipped at the skin. "Finish taking off your bra then lay down on the blanket."

Bo smirked as she took off her bra then she laid, face down, on the blanket and tucked a pillow under her head. A few seconds passed then Lauren sat down on her thighs and she shifted forward. Bo felt her bare breasts press against her exposed back and she groaned. "If I have a naked Lauren on top of me, I'm going to be very upset."

Lauren chuckled in her ear and asked, "Why? Do you want me to put some clothes on?"

Bo got a playful scowl on her face and said, "You know damn well that I don't. And because I can't touch you when I'm lying down like this."

Another chuckle came from Lauren then she kissed Bo's cheek before she said, "That's the point Bo." She sat up. "You can't touch but I can touch all I want."

Bo turned her head to look over her shoulder at the woman that was sitting on her. "No matter what your magical hands are about to do to me they won't make me forget that I will be paying you back for this torture."

Lauren leaned to the side to get the massage oil then as she sat up she poured some oil on her hands and said, "Then I will make sure that you won't be able to extract it."

"What does that mean Lauren?" Bo asked intrigued, and more then turned on, by what the other woman was threatening.

"Nothing Bo…" Lauren said using a singsong voice then she told her, "Now turn around and drink your wine so my hands can do amazing things to your body."

Bo rested her head on the pillow and muttered, "They aren't all that amazing." She heard Lauren chuckle then the woman began to rub her back with her oil covered hands. Lauren used firm pressure as her hands glided up Bo's spine then over her shoulders. Bo bit her bottom lip as the tension in her back was worked out. She wasn't going to moan. She refused to give Lauren that satisfaction since she was being smug. Then the agile fingers massaged the muscles that were along the curve of her shoulder blade, where she held a lot of her tension, and Bo couldn't stop the moan that passed her lips. When she realised that she had made the sound Bo cleared her throat then muttered, "That doesn't mean anything."

Even though she couldn't see it, Bo heard the smile that was on Lauren's face as she said, "I'm sure it didn't Bo. Now sush. I'm concentrating."Bo remained quiet as Lauren's hands continued to roam over her body as she laid there and sipped her wine.

An hour later Bo felt like she had melted into the floor and was on the verge of falling asleep. Every inch of her was loose and relaxed and she couldn't have felt any better. Lauren had moved to where she was sitting next to Bo and she had left no part of Bo's body untouched. Lauren's hands stopped and Bo frowned but then Lauren asked in a quiet voice, "You sleep?" Bo kept her eyes closed as she let out a small hum. Lauren chuckled then Bo felt a soft kiss on her lips. "Want to go to sleep?"

Bo stretched out her arm then muttered, "Cuddle with me."

Lauren chuckled then told her, "Give me a moment."

Bo pouted and let her arm drop to the floor. It was a few minutes then she felt Lauren drop a blanket on her then Bo felt her cuddle up to her. Lauren's hair tickled Bo's nose and she blew it away then the kissed the side of Lauren's head. "Let me nap then we can do that other thing you had planned."

Lauren fixed the blanket and said, "I didn't have anything else planned."

Bo chuckled a little then she cracked her eye open as she said, "So naked you and naked me doesn't mean sex?"

Lauren turned onto her side so that she was facing Bo and she had a smile on her face. "It meant naked massage which seems to have led to naked sleeping."

Bo moved closer to Lauren and kissed her. "It's naked cuddling.

Lauren smiled at her. "Sure it is Bo."

The two of them were quiet and Bo ran her hand up and down Lauren's back. Bo kissed Lauren then whispered, "I love you Lauren."

"I love you too Bo." She chuckled. "Are you planning on going to sleep?"

Bo grinned then said, "Maybe. Tell me about your day."

Lauren laughed then repeated, "My day? Bo my day consisted of helping a doctor with patients who complained about every ache and pain they felt. A couple of freaked out moms and nothing else. Oh wait, then I went to lab to write some notes and came up with some theories. "

"For your mutation?" Bo asked as she got more interested in listening to Lauren talk about her day.

Lauren sighed then said, "Yes for my mutation and I had to redo some of my research for my dissertation which in doing so caused me to realise that certain parts of it were flimsy but now I have concrete evidence. Oh and photographic evidence. It's really cool to see the high resolution pictures that a high powered microscope can make. It's like art or something." She chuckled. "Can we start putting up high resolution pictures of cells in our apartment? My favourite cell is neuron and if you inject it with this stuff, I can't remember off the top of my head what it's called, but it causes the myelin sheath to glow and it's really pretty."

Bo chuckled then told her, "If you can capture it you can put it up."

Lauren smiled at her then asked, "How was your day?"

Bo let out an agonised groan then told her, "Your mother-in-law pissed me off. Well she didn't piss me off but she crossed a line."

"Uh-oh. What did your mom do?"

Bo sighed. "I told her about quitting the Italy program."

Lauren sat up and exclaimed, "You didn't tell her about that? No wonder no one was able to talk you out of it. Bo, Aife was so excited for you to be in that position."

Bo closed her eyes. She didn't expect the conversation to take this sudden turn. "I know she was and she was very vocal in her disappointment about me stepping down from it," Bo said as she rolled onto her so that she could look up at the ceiling.

Lauren chuckled a little then told her, "Bo when she found out about the security guard you hired she called you an overbearing pain in the ass who thought she was incapable of taking care of herself."

Bo scoffed then remarked, "I'm not overbearing. And she was defending a mobster who was not only facing money laundering charges but who was also being investigated by the FBI for murder. I was looking out for her."

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "I know you were sweetie. But I remember that argument and my god was it vicious. I had never seen you so pissed."

Bo chuckled and told her, "And that was when I had taken a break. This time we were trapped in a car and I sort of let loose on her." She grimaced. "I told her that I took joy in pissing her off."

Lauren groaned then kissed the centre of her chest before she said, "You can't tell her things like that because karma will come back and bite us in the ass. So hard."

Bo chuckled then countered, "We'll have sons. They won't care about us once they're adults."

Lauren lifted her head and said, "Matthew Lewis. Have you met him? Biggest pain in the ass in the world and such a mama's boy."

"Says the woman who has been independent since she left the womb," Bo said as she chuckled. "And Matt isn't bad he's just crass. Our children will be crass and very smart mouthed." She started to laugh and she added, "Our children will pull out references and charts then present a ten page dissertation on why they're right."

Lauren laughed with her then as the calmed down she said, "We're not teaching our children how to write ten page papers professor."

"Of course not." She scoffed. "I read enough papers that were written by adults that sound like they were written by nonexistent children," Bo remarked as she chuckled. "But I told my mom that I wanted to do it and that it was putting a strain on our relationship."

Lauren was quiet a moment then she sighed. "It wasn't putting a strain-"

Bo scoffed then remarked, "Oh don't even say that Lauren because it's complete shit. It was putting a strain on our relationship." She sighed. "Between that and your work load we saw each other a handful of times out of the month."

Lauren was quiet a moment then she said, "Okay, you're right. It was putting a strain on our relationship."

Bo chuckled then kissed the side of her head. "I didn't say that to be an asshole. It was our reality and I didn't like it." She exhaled through her nose. "But be prepared for my mom to be a bit frosty towards you."

Bo heard Lauren growl a little then she said, "Of course she's going to blame me for this. And you didn't tell her that I had no hand in this did you? That we didn't talk about or that I never asked you to step down?"

Bo took a deep breath then said, "I told her that it was all my idea. I may not have told her that we didn't discuss it but I think me telling her that it was my decision should take any blame away from you."

Lauren scoffed then lay back down. "Well it's not going to Bo."

Bo sighed again and the two of them were quiet. It was a tense silence and Bo reached for Lauren's hand then she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry. I should have been clearer with her. I'll fix it tomorrow."

Bo heard the sigh that Lauren released then she turned her head to look at her. "Even if you clarified I doubt it will help. She'd still think I had something to do with it, and I mean I sort of do, but it's still the principal of the matter."

"I know. I know. Well when we tell our moms about me taking the position at Northeastern I think she'll move on from it." Bo said in a hopeful tone even though she knew otherwise. Her mom was probably going to be petty about the whole situation.

Lauren laughed then as she caught her breath she asked, "Have you met your mother? She is the queen of passive-aggressive. She'll make snide comments until you go off on her."

"Great."

Lauren laughed again then she kissed Bo. When she pulled back Lauren whispered, "Don't worry I'll have your back." She kissed her again then wondered, "Are you still tired?"

Bo chuckled then captured Lauren's lips for a searing kiss as she rolled them over so that she was on top of her. As her thigh found a home between Lauren's legs Bo broke the kiss and pressed it firmly against her and said, "I've seem to have found my second wind." She smirked. "Now I'm going to extract some of that pay back I was talking about earlier."

"I'd like-" Lauren breath caught in her throat as Bo's thigh started to move against her. Bo moved it from between her legs and grinned. Lauren took a couple of breaths then muttered, "You're evil."

Bo moved down her body and when she reached her breasts she dropped her head and swirled her tongue around Lauren's nipple. When it was hard enough she gave it a firm tug with her teeth then released it. "I may be evil doctor, but I'm the best kind of evil. Though I don't think you'll be calling me such things here in a minute."

Bo moved further down Lauren's body and when she was resting between her legs she smiled to herself. She was going to take her time and tease Lauren until she reached the brink of insanity then she was going to take her hard and fast before she took her slow. As she extended her tongue and the first taste of Lauren landed on her tongue, Bo smiled to herself as she thought about the long night that was ahead of them.

* * *

 **Things get real fun when the moms and Matt get into town.**


	10. Mom-Ocolypse II

****Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Lauren groaned as the incessant buzzing echoed throughout the apartment. That was the one drawback of their perfect apartment. Whenever someone rang the bell the sound bounced off the high ceiling and it sounded like it continued on forever. Bo groaned next to her and mumbled, "I'm cutting that fucking wire."

Lauren chuckled then told her, "You better learn how to fix it before you do that." She kissed her cheek. "It's probably your mother. Go upstairs and I'll go get the door."

Bo kissed her then said, "Thank you. You are the best."

Lauren watched as Bo got up from the floor then headed over to the stairs. When she was in the safe confines of their sleeping area Lauren got up to go answer the door. Her body refused to cooperate because her limbs were so relaxed. _This is what happens when you have great sex._ Lauren picked up her robe and slipped it on. As she was tying the sash the doorbell went off again and she called out, "I'll be there in a second."

She unlocked the front door then slid it open. When she saw that her mom and Matt were standing in the hall her mouth fell open. They weren't supposed to get in until around one. She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment because she was standing in front of her mother and brother wearing nothing but a robe and she had bad sex hair. "M-Mom, Matt. Y-You guys are here early."

Matt laughed and said, "Dude it's like almost two. I guess this explains why neither you or Bo answered your phones."

Lauren scowled at her brother. "We were asleep."

"Uh-huh sure. The sex kitten look screams in bed asleep," Matt remarked as he pushed by her.

Lauren glared at her brother then she smiled at her mom. "Hey mom. I'm sorry we missed your call Bo and I-"

"I'm certain you and Bo have a valid reason for not picking me and Matt up at the airport," Her mom said with an all knowing smile on her face.

Lauren let her mom in and closed the door as she said, "Yes we do."

"Hey Lo is this sensual vanilla massage oil good for dry skin?" Matt asked with a huge smile on his face.

Lauren covered her face and groaned. Of course this was how her day was going to start. With her brother making fun of her and her mother looking like she wanted to be somewhere where obvious signs of her daughter being a sexual being weren't in her face. Thankfully the humiliation didn't last long. Bo started to come down the stairs and she said, "I wouldn't recommend it for dry skin." She looked at Lauren's mom. "I am so sorry. I had forgotten to set an alarm and my phone is in bag so I didn't hear it. How was the flight? I'll pay you back for the cab."

Lauren saw the warm smile come to her mom's face and she shook her head. Bo could walk into any awkward situation and make it less awkward. "Bo you don't have to do that. It's fine dear. And the flight was long but the trip is always worth it," her mother said with a genuine smile on her face.

Bo chuckled and as she walked over to Lauren she said, "I insist Karen. Have you and Matt eaten? I can cook something up while Lauren is getting ready for the day."

"That sounds like a good idea," her mom said. Then her mom looked at her and said, "Go shower Lauren. I think Bo is capable of taking care of us for a little while."

Lauren nodded and said, "Sure mom. I'm just going to clean up the living room before-"

Bo kissed her and said, "I've got it. Go shower then I'll do the same when you get back down. And after that we'll go get my mom." Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Or should I call her and tell her to come over?"

Lauren chuckled then told her, "Tell her to come over. We can all have lunch together and start discussing things."

Bo grinned and said, "We're going to start planning our wedding."

Lauren shook her head then she gave Bo a quick kiss. "Go call your mother." She headed for the stairs and when she got up to their sleeping area she took off her robe then headed into the bathroom. As she started the shower Lauren sighed. This was the beginning of forever for her and Bo. She was excited, nervous, and a number of other things but those were the top two feelings that stuck out for her. Lauren got in the shower and blew out a breath. She wasn't going to let the planning freak her out. She was going to focus on the goal which was her being married to Bo and being her wife. That thought didn't help her any and it made her feel like she wanted to throw up. So she thought about her mutation and like always science calmed her down and brought her to her happy place.

A half hour later Lauren was showered and dressed and she was sitting at the dining room table with her laptop while Matt was sitting across from her eating what had to have been his third sandwich. Her mother was in the kitchen washing whatever dishes had been in the sink and Lauren was just waiting for one of them to say something. Bo had gone upstairs to shower fifteen minutes ago and Aife was due to arrive at any moment. Matt grinned at her and asked, "Did you tell the super smart and super attractive Lexie that I was going to be coming into town?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "Stay away from my friends Matthew. Lexie will take out a restraining order on you."

He scoffed then remarked, "Sure she will." He grinned. "You going to share with me any of the wedding details or do you not know them?"

Lauren scowled at her brother. "I know what Bo and I have discussed so far which has been the date and venue and no. I'm not sharing them with you."

Matt got up from his seat and said, "That's because you don't know them. You're too busy with your book learning while Bo has to do everything on her own."

Lauren scowled at him. "Shut up Matt. She's not doing anything on her own." She glared at her screen then she glanced at him as he began to walk away from the table. "Asshole," Lauren muttered under her breath as she started typing up the notes she had made last night.

"Lauren, dear, how is Bo going to have time to schedule the wedding if she's going to be going back to Italy?" Lauren's mom asked as she came out of the kitchen drying her hands with one of the dishtowels.

Lauren stared at her screen for a moment then she looked up at her mom. "She's not going back to Italy mom."

Her mom got a surprised look on her face then her brows scrunched together. "Is she taking time off from the program so she can do it?"

Lauren drummed her fingers on the keys of her keyboard and before she had time to answer the doorbell buzzed. She let out a relieved breath even though she knew Aife was at the door. Lauren wanted to groan but she didn't. She was going to have to deflect questions from her mother and Bo's mother while putting up with Matt's idiocy. Lauren was going to kill Bo. She was tempted to lie about getting a page from the hospital. She got up and walked to the entrance hall so that she could answer the door. Lauren slid it open and Aife was standing in the hall looking as poised as ever. Lauren felt like a slob in her jeans and t-shirt. She got a smile on her face and said, "Aife it's nice to see you again."

Aife gave her a hug then a quick kiss on the cheek before she said, "It's nice to see you too Lauren. You look thin. Have you been taking care of yourself? I know how demanding medical school can be but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be taking care of yourself."

Lauren did her best to maintain the smile on her face. She chuckled then said, "I am taking care of myself and we both know Bo won't allow me to neglect myself."

Aife walked in and she was hanging her coat up as she muttered, "No my daughter doesn't allow for that."

Lauren heard the sarcasm and even though she chose to ignore it she mentally thanked Bo for this new development in her relationship with her mother. "My mom is in the dining room and Matt is in the living room if you want to say hello to them."

Aife smiled and said, "Thank you. Where is Bo?"

"She upstairs getting showered and dressed," Lauren replied as the two of them made their way into the living area of the apartment. "Can I get you something to drink or anything?"

Aife gave a slight nod and said, "Water will be fine." The woman's smile widened as Lauren's mom walked over to give her a hug. Lauren walked into the kitchen to go get Aife some water. "Karen it is so good to see you again. I'm surprised that we're even planning this wedding. I thought we would both be dead and buried before it happened."

Lauren let out a soft snort as she put ice in the glass that she had gotten. "You're both dramatic. We would have gotten married. It just wouldn't have been what either of you would have wanted."

"What does that mean Lauren?" Her mom wondered then she looked at Aife and said, "I'm surprised they were ready to start planning the wedding since Bo's been living between two countries."

Aife chuckled then remarked, "So they didn't tell you either? Our daughters are meant for each other because I didn't know either." Lauren walked over and gave Aife her water and the woman smiled at her. "Lauren do you want to tell your mother why Bo now has the time to plan for this wedding?"

Lauren looked between the two women then she said, "We should probably wait until Bo gets down here. She'll do a better job at explaining the reasons for why she did what she did than I am." She then looked at Aife and added, "And to be fair I didn't know what she was doing either Aife. In fact had I known, I would have fought with her about it until she said she was going to go to Italy and stay there."

A laugh came from Matt who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. He then said, "If Bo stayed in Italy you would have gone after her ass."

Aife smiled and said, "Hi Matthew."

Matt held up his hand and said, "Hey Aife." He turned around to look at them, "So what did these two do to piss you off?"

Aife looked at Lauren and Lauren just prayed for the floor to open and swallow her whole. A full minute went by and Lauren glanced at the stairs hoping Bo would come down them but she didn't. Lauren ran her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated breath. "Bo quit her job at the program mom. She's not going back to Italy."

Her mom's eyes widened as the news stunned her. "Oh. Well I'm certain…." She trailed off then a frown came to her face. "You didn't ask her to-"

"No," Lauren answered, cutting her mother off. "No I did not ask Bo to step down. That is the last thing I wanted her to do but at some point she was going to have to make a choice and instead of doing that, whoever knows when, she did it now. So you two can blame me for this but you know what? I stand beside Bo and her decision to step down. It's what's best for her and it is what is best for us."

Lauren looked at both of their mom's and added, "This is our life together and yes you two can be disappointed in us all you want but at the end of the day the only person Bo has to answer to about her decisions is me because they affect me too. Other than that she doesn't have to answer to anyone else."

"Wow. Easy Lauren or they'll back out of helping us plan the wedding," Bo said as she came down the stairs. She walked over to Lauren and placed a kiss on her cheek then wrapped her arm around her waist. "What are we all talking about? Because this is probably Lauren's first day off in what I want to say three months and I would like it if she wasn't stressed out."

"We're planning our wedding, I'm going to be stressed out," Lauren remarked as she rested her head on Bo's shoulder. She took a deep breath and let Bo's presence relax her. She had been seconds away from going off on both of their moms. She felt bad for getting upset at them but she had gotten annoyed with them judging what Bo did to help their relationship.

Bo kissed her forehead then whispered, "Not if I can help it." Lauren smiled then Bo said, "So what were we talking about?"

"You quit your cushy Italian job and the moms are blaming Lo," Matt said from his seat on the couch. He was watching the four of them because they were apparently more entertaining than the Spongebob episode that he was watching.

Lauren felt Bo nod her head as she said, "Of course they would be. My mom thinks I did this all for Lauren, which in a way I did, but she is only half of the reason. I did it for me too. Now you two need to let it go. My stepping down from that position has gotten me a better position at Northeastern."

Aife's eyebrow went up and she asked, "So you're going to take it? What about Lauren's residency and fellowship?"

Lauren moved away from Bo. "That isn't going to be a concern. I'm going to apply for residency programs in Boston that will also allow me to do my fellowship at them."

"You're staying in Boston?" Lauren's mom asked as she realised what this meant.

Lauren gave a slight nod. "Yeah mom. We're staying in Boston."

The two women looking at her and Bo had two different responses. Aife was excited that Bo was going to be able to take the position while the expression on Lauren's mom's face was one that said she didn't like the idea. Aife then asked, "Have you two gotten an idea of where you'll be living since you have decided to remain in Boston?"

Bo chuckled then remarked, "We've started talking about it but I think Lauren and I want to remain in the apartment for another year after we're married then we'll start looking at houses. That sounds like a good idea right?"

Lauren looked at Bo and smiled. "Yeah that sounds about right." She looked at her mom. "What do you think mom?"

Her mother gave a slight shrug and said, "I guess that sounds okay. Your father and I thought you would move closer to home once you had finished school. Apply for a residency programs that were closer to us."

Lauren sighed. As much as her parents allowed her to do her own thing they always hoped that when she settled down it would be close to home. "Mom you know the programs close to home aren't going to provide me with the exceptional training that I need in order be a great surgeon." She sighed. "I know you were expecting me to move closer but as of right now this is where Bo and I need to be."

Lauren saw the sad look on her mom's face but she didn't know what else to say that would make her mom supportive of her and Bo's decision to stay in Boston. Bo cleared her throat and said, "Karen, Lauren I will probably need help finding a house and getting settled into it so if you want to come down and help whenever you want, you are more than welcome to. You and David can visit whenever you like."

Lauren wanted to scowl because the idea of her mom and dad having an open invitation was a little annoying. That meant that her mom could just fly down whenever the mood struck her. However, Lauren forced a tight smile on her face when she saw how pleased her mother was with the open invitation. "Thank you so much Bo and I'll try not to impede too often. I worry you know. My little girl is off in some big city and I know she has you but I worry as her mother."

Bo chuckled then remarked, "I understand. Now that we have that out of the way let's start discussing the real reason we invited you both down here."

"I didn't invite them," Lauren mumbled under her breath.

Bo kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear, "Be nice or we'll get married in some big ass church and you know damn well neither of us wants a church wedding." Bo moved away from her. "I'll start making lunch."

Aife and Lauren's mom both went into the kitchen to go help Bo and Lauren watched them for a second before she moved to go sit at the dining room table. Bo had all the help she needed and she wasn't going to get in the way. Lauren was looking at her notes and typing up a page of her dissertation when she heard Aife ask, "Are you going to finally tell us the date now?"

Lauren looked up from her laptop and saw that Bo was looking at her, There was a smirk on her face as she said, "Well since we're all here I guess we can tell you now. We're planning for the thirty-first of October."

"A Halloween wedding?" Lauren's mom exclaimed with a horrified look on her face and Lauren lowered her head so her mom wouldn't see her laughing at her response.

Aife laughed then remarked, "Well it may not be the winter wedding you've always wanted but it is different. I think it's a great idea."

Lauren looked at Bo. "Winter wedding? What's this about a winter wedding? I thought you were okay with not having a winter wedding?"

Bo waved off the question and remarked, "It's nothing sweetie and I'm okay with what we have planned."

Aife scoffed then remarked, "It's nothing? Yeah right. Bo, you used to talk about the perfect wedding for the longest time then when it looked like that you were going to settle down with what's his face you were set on a winter wedding."

"What's his face?" Lauren asked as she stared at Bo from her spot at the dining room table. She always got nervous when Bo's exes were brought up. Her insecurities always had a field day with her whenever they were brought up.

"Mother," Bo said in an frustrated tone. She wiped her hands on the dishtowel that was lying on the counter then she walked over to the dining room table. Bo knelt down beside Lauren's chair and said, "Don't listen to her. You know my mom likes to talk. You know about what's his face and how serious that had gotten. At the time I was throwing around the idea of-"

"But if your perfect wedding is a winter wedding then I don't see why we're not having a winter wedding," Lauren commented as she cut Bo off. The wedding was more for Bo's sake than her own and if Bo's perfect wedding was a winter wedding then she would have one. "And why did you let me dismiss it like I did if it's something that you wanted?"

"Because Lauren with your schedule and now with mine it wouldn't have been possible. Trust me when I say I don't need to have the perfect wedding. Not when I have you." She sighed and took hold of Lauren's hand. "Okay?"

Lauren bit the inside of her lip and sighed. Bo was right and who knew what their schedules would be like once Bo negotiated her contract with Northeastern. She gave a small nod and said, "Okay."

Bo smiled at her then she gave her a quick kiss. "Good. Now go back to pretending like you care about any of this."

Lauren chuckled then told her, "I care but all this extra stuff I could certainly do without."

"Duly noted," Bo said as she stood up. She pressed a kiss to Lauren's forehead then murmured, "I love and our wedding will be perfect because I will be marrying you."

Lauren smiled. "Okay, Bo. Go back to cooking or our mom's will take control of your kitchen."

"Oh they better not or I will kick them both out," Bo remarked as she made her way back into the kitchen. Lauren chuckled and she went back to typing out her notes as Bo and their moms talked about the wedding. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Bo woke up to find that Lauren's side of the bed was empty and a slight frown came to her face as she rubbed the empty spot. She had no idea why Lauren was up. Their day had been filled with discussing wedding ideas with their mothers and going to Bo's seminar so it had been an active one. Bo let out a soft groan then rolled out of bed. She walked over to the rail that enclosed their sleeping area and saw that Lauren was sitting at the dining table typing away while she looked at her notepad. There were two lit candles on the table and Bo smirked. Lauren didn't want to wake her so she hadn't used proper lighting. Bo watched her for another second then she went to go get her robe. After she had it on she walked downstairs. She walked over to the dining table and whispered, "What are you doing Lauren?"

Lauren looked up from her laptop and said, "Oh shit did I wake you up? I'm sorry Bo."

Bo let out a small chuckle then she moved over to where Lauren was sitting then she bent down to place a kiss on her cheek. "I only woke up because you weren't in bed. What's the matter?"

Lauren sat back in her chair. "Nothing. I couldn't shut my brain off so I decided to put it to some good use and redo some of my dissertation."

Bo grinned and told her, "You should have woken me up. I'm certain we could have done something better with that hyperactive brain of yours."

She placed a soft kiss on the crook of Lauren's neck and Lauren chuckled before she said, "I told you that I'm not having sex while my brother could walk into the living room and hear us at any point." Bo chuckled to herself. Matt had gotten Lauren to cave in letting him crash at their place. Her reason for saying yes was that she wanted their mom to get a good night's sleep and Matt snored like a trucker.

Bo walked her fingers across Lauren's collarbone then slid them down and inside the shirt that she was wearing. "If we're quiet then there is nothing to worry about."

Lauren captured the roaming digits before they got too far down her shirt then she brought them to her lips. She gave Bo's fingertips a kiss then remarked, "You're calling Mark's office tomorrow. Are you excited?"

Bo chuckled and she pulled her hand free from Lauren's. She moved to where she was leaning against the edge of the table by Lauren's seat. She gave a slight nod and said, "I am. I'm anxious to see what he wants to do with me considering he has all these big plans for me."

Lauren reached out and began to run her fingers up and down her thigh. Bo bit the inside of her lip because she knew Lauren's wasn't meaning to touch her in a sexual manner, it was a comfort thing that Lauren did whenever she was close, but her body had a reaction to it. "I'm anxious to see what those plans are too. I hope they're something big because you deserve big plans."

Bo smiled. Lauren had moments, they weren't often enough, but she had them where she would leave her speechless. Bo reached out and placed her hand on her cheek as she said, "You are my big plans."

Lauren chuckled and countered with, "But not as big as tenure."

"Tenure does have fancy perks with it," Bo said as a grin came to her face. She folded her arms over her chest. "But you are the biggest plan that I have."

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and said, "Ditto." She sighed. "I've been thinking more about my specialty. I actually talked with Lexie about it the other night."

Lauren's fingers drifted to the inside of her thigh and Bo had to fight to concentrate on their conversation. "What do you discuss with her?"

Lauren sighed again. "Not much really. I told her about me applying to residency programs in Boston and our plan to settle here then I told her that I needed to get in a specialty that will allow me to put my family first." Bo held her tongue because the cadence of Lauren's voice told her that she was in the middle of a stream of thought where she was thinking about everything. "I still have my radiology and paediatrics clerkships. I think I might go into paediatrics. Even though the kids like to throw up on me, working at the practice has me thinking about how I want to give sick kids a future you know." A smirk came to her face. "And when they're not throwing up on me they're pretty awesome."

Bo chuckled then said, "They are pretty awesome." She took hold of Lauren's wayward hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Whatever you choose I will support a hundred percent."

Lauren smiled at her. "I know you will." She drew in a deep breath then said, "I guess I should go back to bed. I have to be at the hospital at six."

Bo groaned and said, "I'm not too happy about that. Also I have to spend time with both of our mothers."

Lauren started to save her work as she remarked with a smile on her face, "You invited them so they are your problem."

Bo scowled at Lauren. "You're not funny."

Lauren got up from the chair then gave her a kiss before she said, "Yes I am."

She blew out the candles then took hold of Bo's hand. As the two of them made their way to the stairs Bo retorted, "I'll make sure you mother knows about the poofy dress and corset that you want to wear for our wedding."

Lauren looked at Bo over her shoulder. "I didn't-" Bo began to grin. "You asshole. If she starts talking about shoving me in some poofy dress with layers of taffeta and a corset I won't marry you. No….even better. We'll elope and cancel the wedding."

"That is one threat that you won't make good on because you don't want to deal with our pissed off mothers," Bo said with a small chuckle as they went up the stairs.

When they made it up to their sleeping area Lauren turned around to face her and smirked. "I will handle them better than you will. You're a pushover."

Bo scoffed and argued, "I am not a pushover."

"Oh when it comes to our mothers you are a pushover. Aife puts on that face that has an intense glare and you seem to revert into a teenage version of yourself that I have never seen before. And my mom bats an eyelash towards you and you're giving her all sorts of leeway." Lauren clicked her tongue. "You're a pushover Bo."

Bo scowled and said, "So I would like both of our mothers happy, does that make me a pushover?"

Lauren chuckled then kissed her. She pulled back and told her, "No Bo. I like that you make sure both of our moms are happy because I-"

"You could care less," Bo said with a smile on her face.

Lauren chuckled. "I care if they're happy but not when they're meddling. They meddle a lot."

Bo let out small laugh. "They do meddle a lot." She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist then said, "I thought we were going to bed."

Lauren kissed her then whispered, "We are, and I should probably get in those four hours of sleep, but right now," she placed a soft kiss on the side of Bo's neck, "I need to feel you."

Bo's breath hitched as Lauren undid her robe and her hand slipped under it. Lauren's fingertips grazed down her side and Bo bit her bottom lip then murmured, "I thought we weren't going to have sex because your brother is downstairs."

Lauren kissed then underside of her jaw then muttered, "You have to promise to be quiet. If you get loud we will stop and I will get those precious four hours."

Bo nodded her head. "Okay, okay. I will be quiet as a mouse."

A quiet chuckle came from Lauren as she kissed the underside of Bo's jaw then she breathed against her ear, "You might want to get on the bed for what I want to do." Then Bo felt one of her hands slide down her stomach and get closer to the well maintained hair that covered her mound. She nodded in agreement then Lauren's lips were on hers. Lauren guided her back as they kissed. Bo's knees hit the edge of the bed and Lauren gave her one more kiss then she broke it. She gave Bo's shoulder a gentle nudge. "Sit."

Bo sat down on the edge of the bed and she watched as Lauren walked over to her side of the bed. She got a pillow then walked back to where Bo was sitting. She dropped the pillow on the ground and Lauren smirked at her. "I'm not destroying my knees for you."

"You could join me on the bed and we could avoid that," Bo suggested as she Lauren got down on her knees between her legs.

Lauren looked in her eyes and as her hand slid up the inside of Bo's thigh she said, "And what fun would that be?" Bo's breathing picked up as Lauren's fingertips glided closer to her aroused centre but her eyes remained locked with Lauren's. Bo didn't know which turned her on more, the uninhibited lust in Lauren's eyes or the anticipation of the woman's warm mouth on her. Whichever one it was Bo almost begged for Lauren to put her mouth where she needed her the most.

Lauren leaned forward then placed a kiss on her inner thigh and Bo's thigh muscles tensed up at the contact. Lauren chuckled then remarked, "Relax Bo. I want to enjoy this."

Bo took a deep breath as she tried to relax but it was impossible. The feather light kisses that went up the inside of one thigh then up the other one had her gripping the comforter that was on their bed and Bo was biting the hell out of her bottom lip. She opened her legs wider hoping that Lauren was leaning in to put an end to the torture but that didn't happen. Lauren placed a kiss on her hip bone then she dragged the tip of her tongue down to the dip where her thigh met her hips before it glided down to Bo's outer lips. Bo gasped as Lauren's tongue caressed the sensitive flesh then her breath caught in her throat as the agile muscle circled around her firm clit. She had to make a conscious effort to breathe but she placed her hand on the back of Lauren's head so that she knew that she wasn't allowed to move from her current location.

Bo had dropped her head back onto the bed and she whispered for Lauren to not stop and to keep going. She was so close to her orgasm and every muscle was tight in her body. All she needed was for Lauren to suck on the bundle of flesh and nerves to send her catapulting to her orgasm but it never happened. In fact Lauren had stopped completely. Bo brought her head up and as she struggled to find her breath so that she could speak she glared at Lauren. The other woman licked her bottom lip and grinned. Lauren got off the floor then she straddled Bo's lap. She gave her a deep kiss then broke it. As her fingers entered Bo, Lauren whispered against her ear, "I told you I wanted to feel you Bo."

"Yes, please," Bo said on a breathless whisper as she held on to Lauren, her nails digging into the soft skin underneath them. She was at the mercy of Lauren's fingers and the speed they had set. All she could do was enjoy the ride that they were taking her on.

Bo felt Lauren's thumb massage her hypersensitive clit as she murmured in her ear, "Come for me Bo. I know you're so close. I can feel it. Just let go."

Bo let out a shuddering breath as the pleasure swept through her. The low timbre of Lauren's voice affected her in all the right ways. She just needed Lauren to pick up the pace then she would be past the point of no return. "Faster," she breathed out.

Lauren pulled back and as her fingers stilled inside of Bo she said, "Faster it is." She pushed on Bo's shoulder and Bo fell back onto the bed then Lauren moved to where she was able to get more speed. As her fingers moved in and out of her at a faster pace, Bo buried her face in Lauren's neck. She softly repeated the word yes over and over again as she was brought to the edge of the cliff. Second later Lauren's fingers pushed Bo over it and into oblivion. A strangled, but quiet, cry escaped from her mouth as the intense pleasure and euphoria washed over her. Bo held on tight to Lauren even as the final vestiges of her orgasm let go of her. Bo laid there with her eyes close as she basked in the feeling of her post-orgasm high. A few minutes passed then she let out a soft hum which caused Lauren to chuckle. "That good huh?"

Bo kissed her neck then mumbled, "More than good." She smiled against Lauren's skin then she moved back. "I know this is an obvious thing to say but I like it when you make me come. It's different."

Lauren kissed her shoulder then said, "You've said this before."

"I know. I just thought I'd tell you again," Bo told her as she nuzzled Lauren's neck."

Lauren let out small laugh and as she rubbed Bo's back. "You have the warm and fuzzies don't you?"

Bo couldn't hold back the giggle and she caught her breath then said, "I do. I really do."

The two of them laughed then Lauren found her lips and gave her a soft kiss. Bo melted into it and it lasted for a few seconds then Lauren pulled back. "I love you so much Bo."

Bo let out a small sigh then she placed a lingering kiss on Lauren's lips before she whispered, "I love you too Lauren. So much."

They shared another kiss then Lauren said, "Okay now I have to go to sleep or I will show labouring mothers an inappropriate amount of disdain tomorrow and that will be no good."

Bo was reluctant to move away from Lauren but she did and they made their way under the blankets. As soon as they were settled in bed Bo cuddled up to Lauren and enjoyed the sound of listening to her heart beating. Despite the late hour this was always their time. The quiet moments where it was just she and Lauren and it felt like that's all there was. Bo hoped that this would always remain the case with them once they were married and once they had a family because this was when she felt the closest to Lauren. In the middle of the night and after they had given in to the passion that was between them. She kissed the centre of Lauren's chest then closed her eyes. For the moment everything was perfect.

* * *

 **I know it has been awhile, but I have a good reason and everyone will find out in a month or so. Until then accept this update as an apology. Thanks for reading and reviewing if that's your thing.**


	11. If It's Not One Thing, It's The Other

****Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo groaned when she heard Matt's deep, loud, and annoying laugh. She another groan escaped her as she tried to go cuddle up to Lauren but, again, the spot was empty. She was being clingy but after having the night that they did she wanted to wake up to her fiancée. Not to her fiancée's brother and his obnoxious laugh. Bo rolled to where she was facing the nightstand that was on her side of the bed then she got her phone. She called Lauren and it rang a few times then it went to voicemail. Bo left a quick message and she tried not to sound disappointed by the fact that Lauren hadn't picked up. Conceding to the fact that Lauren was busy and that she probably wasn't going to hear from her in awhile Bo sighed then forced herself to get out of bed. She picked up a pair of sweatpants off the floor then pulled on the Harvard sweatshirt that had been tossed on the chair that was in the far corner of their sleeping area. Bo grabbed her phone then headed downstairs. As she walked down the stairs Matt called out, "Bo-licious, you look like crap."

Bo flicked him off then headed into the kitchen. Coffee had been made which was a small blessing so she made herself a cup of it. Once it was made and she had taken several healthy drinks from it she felt like she could socialise with Matt. She walked into the sitting area of the living room and asked, "Did you see your sister this morning?"

Matt was eating cereal, that had to have been stale, out of the box and after he shoved a handful into his mouth he said, "Uh-uh." He chewed up the cereal. "She texted me though. Told me to keep my big mouth shut so you could sleep."

Bo grinned. "Well it's a little after nine so you've succeeded."

"I woke up twenty minutes ago," he said with a cheeky grin on his face. He held up the cereal box. "Also these are stale as fuck. Don't you two go shopping?"

Bo massaged the bridge of her nose then she took another long pull from her coffee mug. She still wasn't awake enough to deal with Matt's personality. She lowered her mug and said, "We do, but I normally do it. Lauren didn't do much shopping while I was in Italy. She said it was a waste of money since she was at the hospital or the lab."

Matt snorted then remarked, "Figures. The dork can barely take care of herself." He glanced at Bo out the corner of his eye. "You sure you want to marry her? She ain't exactly the ideal wife material."

Bo narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Watch yourself. That is the love of my life you're talking about. And yes, I want to marry her. More than anything."

Matt shook his head. "The two of you are disgusting. So today the moms are sickening us with dresses, food, invitations, and blah, blah, blah. Excited? You have to be since Lauren is off playing doctor."

Bo chuckled then said, "I am excited because the process just proves that were getting closer to walking down the aisle. So yeah I'm excited to do it all."

Matt smiled at her. "I'm excited too. I didn't think Lauren would ever settle down. I was thinking once she got into career mode she would move into some big house with our parents and blow off all of mom's attempts at hooking her up with someone."

Bo laughed then commented, "I'm certain that would have been the case had I not come along."

Matt shrugged. "Yep." He dropped his hand on the couch and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Bo finished off her coffee and told him, "I don't have anything to make for breakfast and I have to make a call first so you're on your own."

"But I'm a guest," Matt whined as she got off the couch.

Bo scoffed and remarked, "You're family so that nullifies your guest status. We've got eggs and I'm sure you know how to make scrambled eggs." She chuckled when he blew out a breath then as she walked over to her shoulder bag she heard him go back to eating the stale cereal. Bo got her leather notebook out of the bag then she headed into the guestroom. After she closed the door she sat at the desk that was in the corner of the room. Bo picked up the pen that was laying on the desk then she opened her notebook and pulled Mark's card out of it. She dialled the number for his office and the phone rang a few times then it was answered by a polite woman. "President Allard's office, Gloria speaking."

Bo cleared her throat then said, "Hi Gloria, I'm Bo Dennis and I'm calling to schedule an appointment with President Allard."

"Oh, yes Professor Dennis. President Allard told me to expect your call sometime this week. He said that you we going to come around by Friday, but Thursday is even better. I have open a few time slots for you, unfortunately none of them could be for this week, unless this week is the only time your available."

Bo smiled and reassured the woman. "No next week is fine. I prefer next week because my parents are in town this week."

"So next week I have Monday at three; Tuesday at ten; or Friday at two," Gloria said in a chipper voice as she read out the available times.

Bo was ready to jump into some work so the sooner she scheduled the meeting the faster she would get to teaching. "Monday at three sounds great."

"Excellent. I will let President Allard know of the meeting right away. Oh and he also said that if you would like to bring your fiancée to the meeting then you can," Gloria informed her as the call came to an end.

Bo was surprised by that but it was something that she would have to run by Lauren considering she didn't know what the woman was doing on a normal day. She smiled and said, "Tell President Allard I said thank you and that I will keep that in mind."

Gloria let out a small chuckle then said, "I most certainly will. I look forward to meeting you on Monday, Professor Dennis. I know President Allard will be excited to hear that you have called."

Bo chuckled and said, "I'm certain he will. Thank you Gloria and I will see you on Monday."

The two of them said goodbye to each other then the call ended. Bo rested the corner of her phone against her chin. She was wondering if she had to bring anything to the meeting since Mark had been to three of her seminars, but those had barely scratched the surface of her work. Bo decided that she was going to bring a portfolio of the work that she had been doing in Europe and what studies that she had started there along with what she had been teaching. Bo drew in a deep breath as the thought of being back in the classroom filled her with excitement. Bo looked at her phone and she opened up her call history then tapped on Lauren's name. The line rang a couple of times then it was answered. "Hey. I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. I was doing a pre-natal exam. Did Matt wake you up?"

Bo grinned and told her, "No he didn't wake me up. I mean he did but I was already on the verge of waking up because you weren't there. Was that your plan all along doctor? Sex me up then steal into the night without so much as a kiss?"

"We really need to cut back on the amount of romance you watch," Lauren mumbled and Bo chuckled. "No I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and I knew that you were going to be spending most of the day with our mothers so I left you alone."

Bo sighed and leaned back in the office chair. "As much as I appreciate that I wished you had woken me up." She fell silent as the need she felt for Lauren came back to her. Sometimes when Bo hadn't started her day with waking up to Lauren she missed her more than she would ever admit to herself.

"Bo, I'll be home tonight, hopefully before dinner. Just worry about the wedding and dealing with our mothers." She lowered her voice, "I miss you too."

The corner of Bo's mouth quirked up as a small smile came to her face. To know that Lauren missed her as much as she missed her made Bo feel a little bit better. She drew a deep breath in then said, "I scheduled my meeting with Mark. It's next Monday at three and you have been invited to come along."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "I am thankful for the invite but I have to be at the practice and I'm going to get ready for my paediatrics clerkship. Plus I think it'll give you two the time and space to talk about the professor and the work that you do. He doesn't know all that you're capable of Bo." She chuckled. "You are an extraordinary researcher, teacher, and advocate for your area of expertise and President Allard needs to see all of that."

Bo got a big smile on her face. Numerous people throughout her career had said that she was going places and that she did amazing work but when Lauren said how amazing she was it was something different. It made her feel like she could take on the world as long as she had this remarkable woman by her side. She chuckled a little then said, "If you say so doctor." She sighed. "I should probably go grocery shopping. Your brother is eating stale cereal and I don't think I can let him continue eating it in good conscience."

Lauren scoffed then pointed out, "He is a grown ass man. There is a fricking diner down the street from our apartment." She blew out a breath then stated, "It is not your job to take care of my pain in the ass brother."

Bo laughed a little then remarked, "No it's my job to take care of his pain in the ass sister."

"Watch yourself professor or you might end up on the couch tonight," Lauren warned though Bo knew that she wouldn't follow through on the threat. Even when they were angry with each other they still went to bed together."

"All right, all right," Bo said with a smile on her face. "I have to go to the store anyway if I'm going to make dinner tonight. I was thinking a roasted chicken. That way we'll have some leftover for you to take for lunch tomorrow."

Bo heard Lauren chuckle then she said, "You're so domestic. It's one of those things that I love about you."

Bo clicked her tongue. "You better because I can quit being domestic and you'll have to fend for yourself. Invite Lexie over because I'm certain she could use a decent meal."

Lauren laughed. "She's not going to come over if Matt is there."

Bo rolled her eyes and shook her head as she argued, "Matt is harmless. If she didn't make it so fun for him he would leave her alone. I mean it's funny as hell to watch. She gets all flustered and she starts to blush. It's adorable. I wish I could make you blush."

"Oh you can make me blush. You do it quite often. Especially when someone tells me that you talk about me frequently," Lauren pointed out and Bo grinned.

"I'm allowed to talk about the love of my life especially when she is training to be a sexy, smart doctor." Lauren didn't say anything and Bo chuckled. "You're blushing aren't you."

Lauren scoffed. "No I am not. I need to go Bo. Dr. Winters is almost done talking with one of her patients."

Bo didn't want to phone call to end but she didn't want Lauren to get into trouble. "All right. We might swing by later to drop off lunch."

Lauren groaned and said, "Please don't. My mom will get all sorts of curious and start talking about my specialty, grandchildren, and what's appropriate for me. I don't need the headache, Bo."

Bo chuckled and said, "I will make sure I come in by myself. Okay go learn something. I love you and miss you."

"I love you too and I'm going to miss you all day."

Bo smiled. "Bye love." Lauren told her bye then the call ended. She took a moment and she looked at the big medical journal that was sitting on the corner of the desk which caused her to think about Lauren. Bo shook her head. She had to go do something or she was going to end up going to the hospital so she could see Lauren and that wasn't good for either of them. She let out a heavy sigh then got up from the desk. As she walked out into the living space and made her way into the kitchen she said, "Matt we're going grocery shopping. Let your mom know so that way she doesn't come over while we're gone. We should be back in an hour."

"Will do Bo-licious. We stopping by the hospital to see Lo?" He asked as he got up from the couch.

Bo wanted to, she really wanted to, but she shook her head and told him, "Nope. I've got stuff that needs to be done and I'm certain your mom and my mom will have come up with twenty million ideas between last night and this morning."

Matt laughed and as he threw away the empty cereal box he said, "I think they've had that many for the last year. Now they're just dwindling them down."

Bo groaned. She was starting to wonder why she had asked them to help but then she remembered that she hadn't the foggiest idea on how to plan a wedding and Lauren had no idea what the concept of a wedding meant so they needed help. She looked at the calendar that was on the fridge. Eight months was all she had to get through. She could get through that. Or so she hoped.

* * *

Lauren was done interacting with pregnant woman, labouring mothers, and stubborn infants that refused to get into the proper position so they could join the rest of humanity. All she wanted to do was hideout in the hospital lab and try to figure out what she would need in order to conduct her research but that wasn't going to happen. She and Dr. Winters had two women who were in active labour and one of them looked like it was going to be a complicated birth so she was studying up on caesareans because if the woman's blood pressure wasn't back under control then it was going to send the baby into distress. Lauren had the procedure pretty much memorised by her second week in OB but she hadn't witnessed one in a while so she wanted to be prepared to ask questions if they had to go in. Dr. Winters walked into the small conference room and said, "Watch Ms. Miller and Mrs. Frankowski. I've been called down to the ER. I'm going to check her out and I'll have you paged if I'm going into the OR. Any problems Dr. Bennett or Dr. Coates will be available to help you."

Lauren nodded and closed the book that she was reading. "Okay Dr. Winters. Have you checked on them yet?"

Dr. Winters nodded and said, "Yes so you just have to go check on them in another ten minutes. Especially Mrs. Frankowski. Her blood pressure hasn't gone down." Lauren resisted the urge to bite her bottom lip as her nerves started to get to her. Yvonne chuckled then told her, "You'll be fine Lauren. Neither of them are ready to deliver yet and it should be quick. It's probably just an upset stomach because a mom indulged in one of her wacky cravings."

Lauren chuckled. During her time in OB there were a few times where they had been called down to the ER and it turned out that the woman just had an upset stomach because of something that she ate. It was typically first time mothers who were the ones that came running into the ER for everything that didn't seem right. "I'm certain you're right. I will keep an eye on Ms. Miller and Mrs. Frankowski," Lauren said as she followed Dr. Winters out of the conference room.

Dr. Winters gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and said, "You'll be fine. All right let me go see what this is about."

Lauren watched the woman head over to the steps then she disappeared down them. She blew out a breath. She was starting to notice a trend with Yvonne. The woman liked to put her in strenuous circumstances that stressed her out. Granted the circumstances weren't strenuous yet but they were precarious. Lauren walked over to the nurses' station and got one of the tablets. She looked at the stats for both women and for the most part, other than Mrs. Frankowski's blood pressure, everything was fine. She put down the tablet and hung out at the nurses' station since she was going to check on Mrs. Frankowski in a minute. Lauren was thinking about what she was going to work on this weekend while she was at the hospital when an alarm for one of the patient rooms sounded and she looked at the panel on the nurse's station to find out which room it was. Seeing the alert flash on the screen for Mrs. Frankowski's room Lauren swore under her breath then told the nurse manning the station to page Dr. Bennett. She rushed into the room and said to the panicked woman who was staring at the foetal beeping monitor, "Mrs. Frankowski it looks like your high blood pressure is causing the baby to go into some distress." Lauren pushed a button to silence the machine. "Dr. Bennett is going to come in and see what to do next. I don't want you to worry. We're going to take great care of you and your baby."

The woman nodded and Lauren gave her a reassuring smile before she looked at the read out from the foetal monitor. The baby was distressed and there were several reasons for why that was but Lauren knew for certain that the baby needed to be delivered or both mom and child would be in danger. Dr. Bennett came into the room and said, "Mrs. Frankowski, I'm Dr. Bennett and I'm just going to see how everything is progressing." Dr. Bennett, one of the attendings in the maternity ward, walked over to Lauren and joked, "Dr. Lewis I'm surprised you didn't take charge and deliver this baby yourself."

Lauren got a tight smile on her face as she told him, "Well I don't exactly have the privileges yet."

The man took the read out from her and as he looked at it he said, "From what Dr. Winters tells me it sounds like you're a natural in all things OBGYN related. Have you picked what your specialty will be?"

Lauren was a little surprised that the man was making small talk with considering they probably should be taking the woman in the operating room. "Uh…I'm still thinking about it."

Dr. Bennett nodded and remarked, "Well let me know and I will certainly put in a good word for you. You are applying to Mass Gen for residency? Dr. Winters and myself would be disappointed if you didn't." Lauren's eyes widened and that caused Dr. Bennett to laugh. "You are going to make an extraordinary doctor so we have to grab you while you're here." He looked at the print out again then clicked his tongue a few time before he said, "Do me a favour and check her cervix for me."

Again, Lauren was surprised that he hadn't just taken the woman into the operating room but she did what he asked. She checked Mrs. Frankowski's cervix then told Dr. Bennett, "She is five centimetres dilated."

Dr. Bennett nodded then asked, "Dr. Lewis what would you do? The baby is showing some distress, the mother has gestational hypertension, and isn't ready to push."

"I would do an emergency c-section," Lauren answered with no hesitation. She really didn't think this was a good time for the man to be giving her a lesson.

"And that's what we will do," he said before he looked at one of the nurses. "Have an operating room setup for an emergency c-section." He smiled at Lauren. "Dr. Lewis it looks like you will be assisting me on this delivery today."

"Assisting?" Lauren repeated, completely baffled by Dr. Bennett's decision to have her assist him.

He chuckled and said, "Not like actually assisting but you will be there walking me through the procedure. Escort Mr. and Mrs. Frankowski down to the operating room. I will have Dr. Winters paged to inform her what is going on and once you have Mrs. Frankowski all set I want you to scrub in and walk me through the delivery."

Lauren got a smile on her face and said, "Yes, Dr. Bennett."

Dr. Bennett returned the smile then he looked at Mrs. Frankowski. "Your baby is showing some distress and to prevent harm to the both of you were going to do a c-section." Lauren saw a worried look come to the woman's face. Dr. Bennett continued to reassure her. "Don't worry. We'll get your daughter out safely then we'll be able to administer some medication which should lower your blood pressure. So Dr. Lewis will take you down to the operating room and I will see you in there."

Lauren helped the nurses with preparing to move Mrs. Frankowski. She was excited that she was going to be involved with the actual delivery. Granted she wasn't going to be doing any of the procedure but she was going to tell Dr. Bennett what to do and that was closer to her almost actually doing the procedure. The rush of being of the operating room fuelled her excitement as she helped with getting Mrs. Frankowski to the operating room.

* * *

Bo rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch so that she could put a log on the fire that was burning in the fireplace. Her mother had just suggested that she and Lauren should get sized for wedding dresses early. The two of them doing anything early was going to be like trying to pull a small miracle. As she poked at the log with the poker she said, "Lauren and I will look at dresses in May or something. It's best to do it after she's taken her boards because she won't be too stressed out."

Aife let out a tired sigh then remarked, "Does she really need to become a doctor? Because scheduling around everything she needs to do is aggravating."

Bo walked over to the arm chair and as she plopped down into it she said, "Her training and education does make planning a wedding challenging but we'll figure it out. Just like everything else in regards to our relationship. We'll figure it out."

"Well you two better not have the same attitude when it comes to having kids," Aife commented as she did something on her laptop.

Bo chuckled. "We've got awhile before we even have to worry about planning for kids. That's probably something we won't seriously talk about until after Lauren's residency."

Aife looked up from her laptop and said, "It's good to hear that Lauren wants to have kids because I was thinking about making it a stipulation in the prenup."

Bo groaned. She had been waiting for this conversation and she was glad that Karen and Matt had left to go get them all lunch because it's not one that she wanted to have in front of her in-laws. "Yes Lauren wants to have kids so there is nothing to worry about. Also there will be no prenup."

Her mom gawked at her for a moment then Aife said, "There will be no prenup? Are you serious Bo?"

Bo knew why her mom was questioning her decision because between her own money and the money in her trust she was a well off woman but she had no reason to believe that she and Lauren would ever get in a position where they would divorce each other or separate. She would do everything in her power to prevent that. She gave her mom a pointed look and said, "Yes mom, there will be no prenup. I see no need for one."

Aife scoffed. "You don't see a need for one? Bo you need to be objective. She is a medical student who is acquiring a tremendous amount of debt and you have-"

"I know what I have mom and I don't care about Lauren's debt nor do I care about her taking my money because the two of us will not get a divorce. I refuse to let that happen," Bo argued. She was done with conversation as soon as it had begun but it was clear her mother wanted to drag it out.

The two of them stared each other down then Aife stated in a direct tone, "You two will do couple's counselling, a minimum of five sessions, or I will close out your trust and you will not have access to those funds until you and Lauren have had those five sessions."

Bo's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe her mother right now. She understood that the woman wanted to protect her but this was being a little extreme. "Mom you're being unreasonable right now. Like on a level that is beyond astounding. Lauren and I don't need couple's counselling. I love her and she loves me. Any problems that we've had we have gotten through them with minimal complications. Lauren and I are solid."

Aife sighed then said, "I understand Bo and this isn't a question about you and Lauren's love for each other. It's a matter of if you and her, as individuals, can handle the stress that comes with marriage."

"We've handled the stress that comes with a relationship. A relationship that has endured: a nine month separation; a year and a half of me travelling back and forth between here and Italy; and Lauren's high volume of work." She drew a deep in a deep breath then drove the point home. "So mother, I think Lauren and I can handle whatever else life throws at us and if you want to take control of my trust account then so be it. But the consequence for your gross overreaction will be one that you will not like."

Bo continued to stare down her mom and the persistent look on her face changed as she let out a sigh. "Your father," that took all the fight out of Bo and she waited to hear what her mother was going to say. "He had big dreams for you and I think he would have loved Lauren. However with that being said he would also want you to make sure that this is what the both of you want. So can you please, in honour of your father, do the five sessions?"

Bo couldn't believe what her mother was doing but she also knew what her mother was saying. Her dad had died a few months after her thirteenth birthday and she did everything possible so that wherever he was, he would be proud of her. When he was alive he always supported her and when things didn't work out he was there to help her through them. Bo closed her eyes for a second and she could imagine her father asking her to indulge her mother. She huffed out a breath then said, "Fine, fine. We will do the five appointments but they will have to be spread out because I'm not going to disrupt Lauren's schedule for whatever control issues you have."

Bo could tell her mom was trying to suppress a self-congratulatory smile as she said, "Thank you so much sweetheart." Bo rolled her eyes. Her mother had swindled her by using her dead father's memory. She wasn't going to forget this one. "Now since you and Lauren have decided to have the wedding outside have you two discussed layout, what to do in regards to the reception, where the guests will be staying-"

"Guests?" Bo asked. "There are only going to be at most thirty people at this wedding."

An annoyed look came across her mother's face as she said, "Yes Bo guests. I'm certain Lauren has extended family that would like to be at this and I know you do too. Several of your cousins, a few of your aunts and uncles from your father's side….."

Bo tuned out her mom's rant. She couldn't think about the number of guests the woman was pulling out of her ass. She talked to maybe a few of her family members out of the year, the whole family didn't need to be invited. Bo was also certain that outside of Piper, Alex, and Lexie Lauren didn't want to invite anyone else. The buzz of the doorbell broke Bo out of her thoughts and she jumped out of the chair, thankful for the distraction. She opened the door and Matt and Karen walked in carrying Chinese takeout bags. As Lauren's mom walked into the kitchen she asked, "Did you and your mother plan the whole wedding without me?"

Bo chuckled as she helped with unloading the bags. "No we didn't we were actually getting into the details of everything."

"I was talking guests while Bo thought of a number of ways to get me to stop talking," Aife said as she walked into the kitchen.

Bo went to one of the cabinets and as she pulled out plates she told her, "I've only come up with one way so far and giving you a ton of alcohol means I have to listen to you drunken babble before you pass out."

Aife smiled at her and remarked, "But you do have fun when I'm drunk." Bo shook her head as she began to make her plate. "Karen did you know that, though we have to wait several years, our daughters will be giving us grandchildren?"

Karen chuckled then said, "I do have to say that I am surprised by this. Though I used to think that I would never be planning a wedding for Lauren, and yet here I am." A small laugh escaped the woman. "I had come to accept that Lauren was going to marry her job and the only grandchildren I would get from her would be the accolades that she received."

Everyone laughed, with Matt laughing the loudest, then as they all caught their breaths Bo remarked, "I'm glad I was able to prevent that and manage to get her to think about children. But I think the two of us will talk after her residency and see where she stands on the kids thing."

With his mouth full of egg roll Matt commented, "So don't get rid of that feather duster yet mom."

Karen smiled at him and said, "This also means I have more time to ask about when you will be getting married."

Matt chuckled and told her, "Yeah, good luck with that one." He walked over to the fridge and as he opened it Matt asked, "So…have we talked about the fact that these two will be having a wedding at the lodge and outside?"

Bo saw the smirk that was on Matt's face and she scowled at him. He had done that on purpose. Matt wanted their moms focused on her and Lauren's wedding so they wouldn't ask him a million questions about when he was going to settle down. Bo was going to pay him back but it would be later. Right now she was going to humour their mothers and talk about guests, layout, the reception, and the food. Bo grabbed her plate and as she walked over to the dining table she began to wonder if it was too late for her and Lauren to elope.

* * *

Lauren had a hell of a time opening the door to their apartment but that was only because she was ready for bed and the fact that she was going to do it all again tomorrow didn't help matters any. However tomorrow she was going to spend a good part of her morning in the lab. Lauren closed the door behind her then locked it. She dropped her bag on the floor in the entryway then walked into the living area. Bo was sitting on the couch in the living room and she was looking back at the entryway. When she saw Lauren she smiled. "Hi my love."

Lauren grinned at her then she shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water then she went into the pantry. A smile came to her face when she saw that there were more Lucky Charms in it. She grabbed the box of cereal then walked into the sitting area. She placed her glass on the coffee table then flopped down on the couch. She leaned over and placed her hand on Bo's cheek then gave her a kiss. She deepened it and as Bo's tongue slid into her mouth she moaned. Lauren lost herself in Bo and all the stress and tension that had built up in her body from her hectic day melted away.

Bo moved the cereal box then she moved to where she was guiding Lauren back onto the couch. As they continued to kiss Lauren ran her hands through Bo's thick hair and wrapped her leg around her thigh as the other woman settled on top of her. She should have stopped where this was going. She needed to eat. She needed a shower. She needed sleep. But the feeling of Bo on top of her made Lauren forget about all the basic needs that she needed to fulfil and made her only care about satisfying the basest of her needs. She slipped her hand up the back of Bo's shirt and when she felt the warm skin under palm she wanted so much more of it. However a loud, and obnoxious, cough interrupted them. Bo gave her one more kiss then she moved away from her. Lauren sat up then looked over the back of the couch and into the kitchen where she saw Matt rummaging through the cabinets. "Matthew."

Matt turned and looked at her. "Hey Lo-Lo. How was work?"

Lauren scowled at her brother and Bo rubbed her thigh so it disappeared. She smiled at her then she asked Matt, "What are you doing up? It's almost midnight."

"I got hungry. I heard the TV so I thought Bo was still waiting up for you so I was going to keep her company but I guess I was wrong," He said as he walked over to the sitting area as he munched on a cookie.

Bo chuckled and asked, "You didn't hear the door open or hear me say hi to her?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope. I was listening to music while I looked over some work notes. How was work?"

Lauren got the box of Lucky Charms then she moved to where she was cuddled up to Bo. "It was all right. I assisted an attending with a c-section."

"You assisted?" Bo stated and Lauren could hear the surprise and concern in her voice so she corrected herself.

"I told him what to do and he did it." She opened the cereal and said, "It was a perfect surgery. I did some other stuff but tell me about the wedding planning. Was anything accomplished or did our moms just talk about how they wanted it and completely ignore you?"

Bo chuckled then kissed the top of her head. "They are adamant about making this a big wedding and inviting people we will never see again."

Lauren chewed up the handful of cereal that she had put in her mouth then said, "I will tell them that this is supposed to be a small wedding consisting of only say….thirty people."

"That's what I told my mom but she is being persistent and saying that she wants to invite all these aunts and uncles which got your mom thinking about family to invite." Bo sighed. "It got out of control to be honest and the more I tried to fight it the guiltier they made me feel."

Lauren chuckled at little. "I'll tell them. I honestly do not have the schedule for a wedding and if the two of them don't respect what we want then we'll elope. I mean we should just do it anyway. Who knows what your schedule will look like in eight months."

Bo rubbed her arm and said, "I know but I would like the ceremony Lauren."

"I know you do sweetie and we can still have one but I'm not having a lavish wedding. I want my closest friends and family there but I don't want to invite some creepy uncle that I haven't seen since I was fifteen to our wedding," Lauren said as she dug another handful of cereal out of the box.

Matt laughed then remarked, "Uncle Jerry is in jail because of his creepy ways so you don't have to worry about inviting him."

Lauren rolled her eyes. Her mom's side of the family had some questionable characters in it and she was glad that her parents kept her and Matt away from them. "I will reiterate to them that we don't want a big wedding." She gave Lauren a quick squeeze. "We have to decide the layout and what we're going to do in regards to a reception." She sighed. "This wedding planning shit is more than I thought. I was thinking a small get together then a small party. That's it."

Lauren chuckled then remarked, "This is probably why we shouldn't have involved our mothers."

"Well were you going to be able to help me plan a wedding?" Bo asked.

Lauren didn't answer the question as she leaned forward to get her glass off the table. There was no need for the two of them to have this discussion. Matt got up then stretched as he said, "All right lovebirds I'm going to try to get some sleep."

She and Bo told Matt goodnight and when they were alone Bo asked, "So we have to talk about something."

The fact that Bo waited until Matt was in the guest room along with her tone of voice told Lauren that she wasn't going to like this conversation. She turned her head and gave the side of Bo's neck a kiss then said, "Let's go in the kitchen so I can make a sandwich and we can talk."

Bo kissed her for head then murmured an okay against her lips. The two of them got off the couch and as Lauren got the stuff to make herself a peanut butter and banana sandwich Bo said, "While your mom and Matt were getting lunch today me and my mom had a talk."

Lauren got a butter knife out of the drawer that was in the island and said, "Uh-oh. Bo and Aife talks can lead to a number of things."

Bo ran her hand through her hair and she blew out a frustrated breath. "Yeah well your mother-in-law has a panache for either annoying me or pissing me off or a combination of the two."

Lauren got a small smile on her face. "It's a trait that only your mother has Bo." She started to cut up the banana. "What did you two talk about?" Bo didn't answer right away and when Lauren glanced up she saw that Bo was biting the side of her lip which wasn't a good sign. Lauren stopped cutting the banana then she walked around the island. She turned Bo so that she was facing her then she wrapped her arms around her waist. Lauren gave her a quick kiss then whispered, "Talk to me Bo. I'm not going to get upset over something that your mom has said about the wedding."

Bo blew out a breath and she rested her head on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren rubbed her back as they stood there in silence for a moment then Bo said, "She wants us to get a prenup."

Lauren stopped rubbing Bo's back. A prenup wasn't what she was expecting. In fact she was almost insulted by the fact that Aife had suggested something like that but then she remembered that Bo was a trust fund baby who had millions on standby in some account. Lauren sighed then resumed the up and down motion on Bo's back. "Well I can't say I'm not surprised that she brought it up."

Bo lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "How can you say that? I'm upset that she thinks that we need one."

Lauren placed her hand on Bo's cheek then leaned in to give her a kiss. She pulled back and said, "I didn't say that I wasn't upset, Bo. I am because it's an insult on our marriage but I know why she brought it up. She only wants to protect you and if this is something that she is pushing for then I will do it. It won't ever be something that we will need to reference ever again but I'll sign it because I love you and have complete faith in our relationship." She gave Bo one more kiss then went back to making her sandwich. "Then when she is no longer a concern we'll tear it up."

Bo began to laugh and when she caught her breath she asked, "So you want us to sign something to appease her then when she dies we'll have it nullified?"

Lauren pointed the peanut butter covered butter knife at her. "I didn't say die. I said when she is no longer a concern."

Bo shook her head chuckled then she said, "I can read between the lines Lauren." She sighed. "We're not doing that anyway. She says that if we go to five couple's counselling sessions before we're married then she'll leave us alone about the prenup."

Lauren took a bite out of her sandwich and after she chewed it up a bit she said, "I doubt she'll leave us alone but I will agree to the counselling. It may do us some good."

Bo moved to where she was standing behind Lauren and she kissed the side of her neck then opened her mouth. Lauren held up her sandwich so that she could take a bite. "You could have asked me to make you one."

Bo took a bite out of her sandwich then ate it. "But what's yours is mine," she said once she swallowed the final remnants of the bite. "And what do you mean it would do us some good?"

Lauren set the sandwich down so that she could get a glass of milk. "I'm making a prenup that says you can't have any of my sandwiches." She got the milk out of the fridge and said, "It'll be good for us because you and I have little things, not bad little things, but there are these little things that we should probably talk about and resolve before we get married."

"What little things Lauren?"

Lauren poured her glass of milk then she as she put the milk back she thought about her response and how to word it. She closed the fridge then took a long drink from her glass. Lauren turned and her eyes met Bo's. She smiled at her then said, "You act before thinking and you do have this tendency to act before talking to me about things." Bo got an annoyed look on her face and Lauren clarified, "I'm not talking about you stepping down from the position in Italy or anything else. I've just noticed it. You don't share your thought process with me and sometimes I feel like I'm in a relationship where you're making all the decisions and don't care about what I think."

Bo scoffed and remarked, "I care about what you think. In any decision I make I'm always thinking about you. How about the fact that you don't share anything with me? It takes basically a total emotional breakdown before you tell me what's really going on with you."

This is why she didn't want to say anything. It was going to become a heated argument between the two of them and they would criticise one another until one of them said something that hurt the other. Lauren shook her head and said, "No Bo. I'm not doing this with you." She went back to eating her sandwich. "Not only is it late but the two of us get emotional and we wind up saying something that will not be good."

Bo scoffed then said, "I'm not getting emotional. I was just pointing out that I'm not the only one with issues here."

"And this is why I think couple's counselling would be good for us," Lauren said after she swallowed the bite that she had just taken. She held up the sandwich for Bo so that she could take another bite and the other woman only glared at her and the sandwich. Lauren smirked, "You know you want a bite Bo. You also know that I won't finish it all."

Bo tried to be surly for another moment but it didn't work for her. She moved to take another bite of the sandwich then she mumbled around it, "You know I can't be irritated with you when you're being adorable."

Lauren grinned. "I know. That's why I do it."

Bo kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you for it."

"I know," Lauren said before she gave Bo a quick kiss. The two of them finished off her sandwich and milk then they went upstairs to their sleeping area. Lauren got undressed then headed into their bathroom to take a shower. She was turning it on when Bo walked in and said, "Your mom says that we need to get in contact with your dad about what design we want for the archway."

Lauren turned around and asked, "The archway for what?"

Bo smiled. "The wedding. The archway that we'll be getting married under."

Lauren nodded in understanding then she got into the shower. She stood under the spray and let the water cascade down her body. Lauren had her eyes and she was enjoying the feeling of the water as it washed away her day when she heard the shower door open. Lauren smirked and said, "What are you doing Bo?"

Bo let out small chuckle and told her, "The thought of you being wet and naked me gave me some very naughty thoughts and we will be getting to them, but first doctor, let's get you washed up." Lauren wiped the water from her eyes and she opened them. Bo got the sponge and body wash and once she worked up a good lather on the sponge she began to bathe Lauren.

Lauren leaned back into Bo as the woman's soapy hands and the sponge roamed over her body. Bo's movements were slow and sensual and Lauren could feel her body start to respond to the attention in a way that had her wanting Bo to touch her in other ways. The rough material of the sponge grazed over her hard nipple and a small whimper escaped Lauren. The whimper turned into a breathless moan when Bo squeezed the firm point between her two of her fingers. Lauren let her head fall back onto Bo's shoulder as her hand slid down her slick body. The hand came to a stop on her mound and Bo's fingertips were close to touching her outer lips but they didn't move any closer to them. Bo kissed the side of her neck then whispered, "I need to get your back."

Lauren groaned and Bo chuckled at her. She sat up so Bo could wash her back and the soapy caresses only fuelled Lauren's growing arousal. She felt Bo's hand glide over her ass then she gave it a firm grab which caused Lauren to bit her lip and moan. Bo kissed the back of her neck then ordered, "Rinse."

Lauren scowled at her then she washed the soap off of her body. While she was getting the soap off of herself Bo moved closer to Lauren and when she was close enough, Bo cupped the area between her legs. She slid the tip of one of her fingers between Lauren's aroused lips and a low hum came from her. Lauren took a firm hold of Bo's shoulder as she started to tease her. Bo guided Lauren back to where she was pressed against the side of the shower stall and she glided her finger back and forth between the sensitive folds then she circled the tip of her finger around Lauren's clit before she moved it back to tease her opening, Bo kissed the side of her neck and murmured, "What do you want Lauren?"

A small whimper escaped Lauren then she murmured, "Inside, Bo. I need to feel you inside me."

Bo captured her lips for a smouldering kiss and Lauren dug her nails into her back as she moaned into her mouth. Bo continued to be relentless with her teasing and she would dip her finger inside of Lauren but wouldn't move it any further. It was just enough to keep Lauren on the edge. Bo broke the kiss and she looked into Lauren's eyes. "You want me?" Lauren nodded. Bo slid a finger deep inside of her then she pulled it out, the tip of her finger playing with her entrance. "I didn't quite understand that."

Lauren's body was trembling and she didn't think she would be able to last whatever game Bo was playing at. She took hold of Bo's wrist and she guided her finger back into her as she said, "I want you Bo. So please fuck me."

Bo kissed the side of her neck and as her finger began to slide in and out of Lauren she whispered against her ear, "You're so damn irresistible."

Lauren turned her head and met Bo's lips for an intense kiss that further ignited the passion between them. Bo's solitary finger was joined by another one then she picked up the pace of her moving hand, taking Lauren fast and hard.

Lauren bit down on Bo's shoulder as her fingers caressed the reactive spot that was inside of her. The fingers lingered on that spot for a moment then an intense wave of pleasure swept through Lauren. She let her head fall back against the shower wall and moaned out Bo's name. Then Bo started to rub her clit and Lauren held on tight to her as the overwhelming sensations consumed every part of her. It wasn't long before a strong, slow moving orgasm ascended upon her. Lauren was lost to the breathtaking feelings that came from the physical release of her sexual tension and her mind and body was trapped in a euphoric bubble.

"Lauren?"

Lauren nuzzled Bo's neck then sighed. She was quiet for another second then she said, "I need to wash my hair."

Bo chuckled and asked, "Do you want me to do that for you? Though a good question to ask is if you can stand? I'm sort of holding you up." Lauren shook her head no. Bo chuckled again then she kissed her cheek. "Well if you want your hair washed you got to stand."

Lauren let out a reluctant sigh then she took another breath to try to get a bearing on her surroundings. She opened her eyes and saw that Bo was smiling at her. "We're not having sex in the shower again. It ruins the basking moment."

Bo laughed a little then she gave Lauren a quick kiss. "I wouldn't say no to sex in the shower. We'll just reserve it for quickies."

Lauren grinned as Bo got the shampoo to wash her hair. Bo washed her hair and the scrubbing of her hair and scalp was lulling Lauren back into a relaxed state which was bringing her closer to sleep. Bo had her rinse then she put some conditioner in her hair and after she rinsed that out the two of them rinsed off then got out of the shower. Lauren brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail before she climbed into the bed with Bo. She set her alarm then cuddled up to the other woman. Bo kissed her forehead then said, "I love you."

Lauren closed her eyes and she gave Bo's midsection a slight squeeze. "I love you too Bo." Then she drifted off to sleep feeling happy, content, and loved. She couldn't have asked for a better way to end her day.

* * *

 **Yay an update! Editing a book gets tedious so this breaks it up. Hope we liked it! Leave a review or something. Also this is not the end of Aife's "reign of terror" lol**


	12. We'll Work Around It

****Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo stood in her and Lauren's closet flipping through her side of it as she talked to Lauren on the phone. "What about my black skirt suit and the cream coloured blouse?"

Lauren laughed a little then told her, "That blouse is missing a button, and because of that, you will show an inappropriate amount of cleavage."

Bo glared at the phone that was in her hand. It was Lauren's fault that the blouse was missing a button. "That blouse didn't show cleavage when I first got it. In fact it wasn't until my very eager, and somewhat inebriated, fiancée attacked me did it lose a button."

Lauren scoffed. "I did not attack you. Also when did this happen?"

Bo grinned. "Your birthday last year, which is coming up by the way."

"Don't remind me," Lauren muttered under her breath. "And now I remember what happened. I overindulged on the wine and we had sex in the car which resulted in me getting a bruise on my ass."

Bo chuckled then remarked, "We did have fun for your birthday last year."

"That we did, although your birthday will beat my birthday this year. We're getting married two weeks after yours," Lauren pointed out.

Bo pulled out a suit and asked, "What about my black pantsuit with the plum blouse?" She smirked. "And since we will be getting married two weeks after my birthday, birthday sex doesn't have to be mind blowing this year. I don't want our sex life to get off to a bad start once we're married."

Lauren laughed. "Our sex life has never been off to a bad start, but thank you for taking the pressure off of birthday sex." She gave a contemplative hum. "I was going to surprise you with lingerie." She clicked her tongue then added, "And that might work. The way that suit fits on you is bold and daring, much like your personality, so yeah, yeah that'll work."

"I'm glad you like that one." Bo grinned and commented, "You can still surprise me with lingerie on my birthday, and for our wedding night. Ooh, I should buy you new lingerie."

"Bo, you're not buying me lingerie." Lauren let out and exasperated breath then said, "It's almost two Bo and you have to get to the university."

Bo groaned and replied, "I know." She hung her suit and blouse on the back of the closet door. "Have you had any thoughts on the homework that our moms gave us?"

This time it was Lauren's turn to groan then she said, "I told you to pick out whatever archways you liked then I'll send the one I like to my mom. The layout shouldn't be too hard. I mean we want the mountains as the background and I only have like five people I'm inviting so that part will be easy for me." Then with absolute confidence she stated, "We can have this done in a day."

Bo chuckled as she picked out a pair of shoes to go with her outfit. She still needed to do her hair, get her portfolio of work together, and on top of that, she also needed to make her way to the university, but she and Lauren were going to start talking about this. Because if they didn't Lauren would never think about it. Bo had dropped their moms and Matt off at the airport yesterday morning, but before they left their moms had given them homework which consisted of them creating a guest list, deciding how they wanted the wedding to be setup, and what they wanted to do for the reception. This would have been an easy task to do if Bo didn't have a particular fiancée who wasn't available most of the time.

"You say it can be done in a day, but I don't think that will be the case. A labouring mother will disrupt you and you will forget all about it. Then on top of that I would like us to sit down and discuss it together. So Lauren," Bo smiled, "you will find some time so that we can sit down and discuss our wedding."

Bo heard Lauren draw in a deep breath then she blew it out. "Okay we can discuss it today and tomorrow since I'm only going to be at the lab and practice so I'll get home at a decent hour." Bo held in the chuckle that she wanted to let out. She was surprised that Lauren was going to forgo what she had deemed her solitary time for getting work done so that they could plan their wedding. "But I'm going to do some work while we're doing that."

Bo grinned and held up her finger. There it was. Lauren's work was something that they were never going to avoid and that was okay with Bo because she had her own work to do too. Sbe sighed and looked at her phone. Bo needed to get off of it so that she could finish getting ready. "I would have been surprised if you said that you weren't going to do work, but that would be silly of me to think."

"That it would be," Lauren quipped with a quick chuckle.

Bo laughed. "Okay so tonight I will heat up the leftovers from yesterday and we will tackle the guest list and the layout tonight." A thought came to her. "I'll have your mom send me some pictures of the field behind the lodge that way we can get an idea of how we want everything."

Lauren hummed in agreement then said, "Okay sweetie, and do not let her talk you into anything."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "I'm not going to let her talk me into anything. If anything I'll tell her about that taffeta dress and corset that you're dying to have."

Bo laughed as Lauren growled. "You do that not only will you not get any sex, but you will also be sleeping in the guest room."

"Oh, come on Lauren. You would look so beautiful in an all white dress that has an embroidered corset and a taffeta skirt with a long train," Bo said as she laughed. Lauren had told her a long time ago that she wasn't going to wear a traditional wedding dress. She hated them.

Lauren was quiet for a moment then she stated, "I hate you and I'm going to go do some work."

Bo continued to laugh even as Lauren hung up on her. She was going to text her before she left, but right now she had to get ready for her meeting with Mark. Bo finished getting her out outfit together then she walked into the bathroom to figure out what she was going to do with her hair.

A half hour later Bo's hair was done; she was dressed; and her briefcase was packed with a few files that contained information about the work that she had started or done in Italy. Bo put on her coat then left the apartment. As she walked down the hall she sent Lauren a quick text. _I love you and you're not mad at me. Wish me luck and tell me that you love me._ Bo continued to make her way out of their building and when she got to the garage she received a response from Lauren.

 _You don't need luck because you're the Professor and I do love you. Even when you try to irritate me._ Bo chuckled at the message and made her way over to the car. She was able to get to the university within a reasonable amount of time. Bo walked into the administrative building and made a beeline for the information desk to ask where the president's office was located. After getting directions she headed down the hall that was going to take her to where Mark's office was. When Bo walked through the door that lead to the reception area for the president and vice president's offices the young woman manning the reception desk smiled at her. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

Bo smiled at the young woman and said, "I'm Professor Isabeau Dennis, I have a meeting with President Allard."

The woman's smile grew wider and she stood up offering her hand which Bo took. "Professor, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Gloria." She pulled her hand back and walked around the desk. "Give me a moment and I will let President Allard know that you're here." She gestured towards the waiting area. "Have a seat. It should be only a moment."

Bo gave a curt nod and thanked the woman before she headed over to the sitting area. Even though she knew that Mark was eager to hire her, she was still nervous about what the two of them were going to discuss. Though she had hopes and dreams, Mark was still the man that ran everything at the university so he probably was going to have his own objectives too. Gloria walked back out to the reception area and Mark walked behind her. Bo stood and when Mark was closer to her, he held out his hand and Bo took hold of it. As they shook hands Mark said with a grin, "Bo Dennis, we have you here, so let's talk about your contract and what the university wants from you along with what you want from the university." He looked at his assistant. "Hold my calls will you Gloria? I want to give our esteemed professor my undivided attention."

Gloria smiled and told him okay then he and Bo made their way into his office. Bo looked around the enormous office as Mark closed the office door. "Let's sit in the sitting area since this isn't a formal interview." He chuckled as he and Bo made their way over to it. "I already know that Therese wants to hire you, the board of the psychology department are more than ready to have you on their roster, and the university as a whole wants you here. I just want to make sure that all of our interests line up and also talk about what we want you to do for the psych department as well as the university."

Bo sat down on one end of the leather couch and Mark sat down on the loveseat that was across from it. "I have to say that I'm surprised that the university has taken such an interest in someone like myself." She gave him a small grin. "I mean I talk about sex, research sex, and so on and so forth. There are many in the academic community that think I'm not worth any real consideration."

Mark scoffed and moved to the edge of the loveseat to pour them both glasses of water. "That's bullshit. You are worth every bit of consideration." He handed her a glass of water as he said, "You are one of the most progressive researchers in regards to how we view, talk, and think about sex. From the politics that surround it to stigmas to everything thing else that come with the subject." Bo chuckled with him and as he caught his breath he said, "I'm serious Bo. You are a brilliant educator and researcher, and watching the way you conducted your seminars, you speak with great passion. It's stimulating."

"You are an engaging speaker who makes people think. This is what we want at Northeastern and because of your area of expertise we are going to give you essentially free reign to develop a program like the one you started in Italy." Bo sat there stunned. "We're talking research, classes, seminars, and more importantly we're giving you a platform to be the voice of change for this topic that is treated as something that is taboo but really it's just human nature." Mark was smiling from ear to ear and Bo was still trying to process everything.

Bo took a drink of water then chuckled a little. "I appreciate the root of confidence and the enthusiasm in my work but what you're asking for is a lot and I want to start a family. Throw in the fact that my fiancée is a medical student who is going to be an amazing surgeon," she sighed, "I just don't think I'll have time to create an entirely new program. It will take time, lots of planning, and a lot of man hours that will put strain on my relationship. That is the main reason for why I left the Italy program to begin with."

Mark nodded in understanding. "I know, I know and I don't want to add that type of pressure on you or your relationship. I see where your priorities lie and I'm very understanding of the work-life balance thing. And I think once you get everything started you'll be able to find that balance as soon as you form a team that will be able to do the work that you want your department to be known for."

Bo drew in a deep breath then took another drink from her glass. She stared at Mark as she lowered it. Even during the year that she had been flying back and forth to Italy to setup the program it was still in its infancy. She had barely laid down the curriculum for it because she was developing it as she went. Creating a whole program on top of planning a wedding was going to be a lot of work. She drew in another breath then said, "What do you want from this new program? What are your expectations?"

Mark smiled. "I want to put Northeastern on the forefront of sexual education. I want classes on the biology, psychology, sociology of it. I want seminars on the taboo stuff, the subjects you're researching, everything." He chuckled then held up his hand and said, "I know you need time. That's something I'm fine with. You have your book that you're looking to publish so we'll use that to jumpstart interest in the program. Then we can have you do some seminars while you're building this program, teach a couple of classes." He got a genuine smile on his face. "Bo, I'm not going to shove you into the deep end all at once, but the hype I'm going to build around you and this program is going to make it seem as such. However you're still going to be able to marry your beautiful fiancée and she's going to focus on her work while you focus on yours. Next thing you'll know you two will have started a family without you even realizing it. Trust me I know."

Bo laughed with him and she couldn't help but to feel ready to jump at the opportunity. She was going to be building her own program again, though it would be nothing like the Italian one, but she would be able to build something similar, and she was going to be able to see it come to fruition. She gave Mark a slight nod. "That is true." She sighed, "You do know I have to talk to Lauren about this."

Mark chuckled. "I do know that, but I think she would be crazy to tell you not to accept this."

"She would actually tell me to go for it," Bo said with a small grin. She sighed. "I need to know logistics here Mark. I'm talking budget, faculty, research facilities, and all the other minor details. I mean in Italy I was sharing my budget with most of the psychology department. I made it work but it did hinder some things that I was hoping to achieve."

Mark laughed then leaned forward to place his glass on the table. "I see you don't start with the small stuff."

Bo smiled and told him, "Well if I'm going to invest ten years of my life into building this program then I want to have some kind of assurance that I will have the backing of those in charge."

Mark nodded. "And you will have that Bo. Like I said, I want to make you and your program a hot commodity for Northeastern."

"And you're serious about this? Like this isn't going to be some sort of pet project that you're creating so that you can drum up money for the university?" These were legitimate questions because even though some schools were interested in Bo's work when it came time to actually initiating it they found the topics and content a little to risqué for their institution.

Mark laughed and pointed at her. "You are a cautious person."

"I have to be when it comes to my work." Bo crossed her legs and pinned Mark down with a serious look. "I've found that people think that having an expertise in human sexuality is not serious work, but it is, and I'm not going to be a part of an organisation that is going to use me to earn money while they make fun of me and my work." She scoffed. "I stand behind my work and will protect it at every turn."

Mark held up his hand and said in a tone that matched hers, "Easy Bo, no one is going to make a joke of your work, your program, and definitely not you. Some of the alumni who took your seminar last week asked me if you were on the roster because they found your work to be thought provoking and interesting. We're going to take you seriously here and if anyone tries to belittle you or laugh at your work, let me know and I will put them in their place."

Bo drew in a deep breath. Mark seemed to be as passionate about this program as she was. That was something she hadn't experienced. Even the president of the university in Italy was a little sceptical about her work. She smiled and said, "That's only if I take the position first."

Mark chuckled. "Yes, only if you take the position first."

Bo nodded then took another sip of her water. She moved to set the glass on the table in front of her then sat back against the couch. "Let's talk logistics and more about what you envision from this program."

Mark's smile grew and the two of them began to talk more about the program that the man was excited to have at his university. Bo was also enthusiastic about the program, but she was more cautious in her excitement. There was so much that she had to consider, and on top of that she didn't know what the university would decide once she was officially on the roster. It was one of those things that she would have to see if the good outweighed the possible negative outcomes.

* * *

Lauren and Dr. Barton walked into the exam room and sitting in the chair was an older woman and her five year old daughter. Dr. Barton sat down on the stool that was in front of the computer and said, "Jessica, your mommy tells me that you haven't been feeling well. Can you tell me and Dr. Lewis what's the matter?"

The little girl hid her face into her mom's chest and the woman chuckled. "She's shy." She kissed the top of the little girl's head then said, "Come on sweetie, tell the doctors what's wrong so they can make you feel better."

The little girl shook her head and Lauren smiled at her while Dr. Barton chuckled. "It's okay Jessica. We'll have your mommy tell us."

The mom went over what was wrong with her daughter and Lauren stood and observed. She tried not to look bored but the little girl's upset stomach was something that was less than stellar. Dr. Barton examined the child then he let Lauren examine her. After they were done with the exam she and Dr. Barton left the exam room. "When you examined her abdomen what did you feel?"

Lauren thought back to the exam then answered, "Nothing out the ordinary, but it was tender to the touch."

Dr. Barton nodded. "It was so I want to do a quick ultrasound to make sure it isn't anything serious." He smiled at her and said, "Why don't you do that?"

Lauren returned his smile. "Thank you Dr. Barton."

The two of them grabbed the ultrasound machine then went back into the exam room. Dr. Barton told the mom and daughter what was going on then Lauren examined her abdomen with the ultrasound. She didn't see anything and Dr. Barton didn't see anything either so he said, "Everything looks good. Just a bad tummy ache so we're going to prescribe some medicine that will help with the discomfort and keep her on a bland diet for the next day or so. If anything changes like vomiting, or the pain getting worse, take her to the ER." Dr. Barton grinned and remarked, "You may see Dr. Lewis there since she's doing double duty."

Lauren chuckled at the joke then stood by and watched as Dr. Barton finished up with his patient. After they were done she and Dr. Barton escorted the woman and her daughter up to the reception area. As they were walking back Dr. Barton asked, "So you'll be starting in peds next week at the hospital?"

Lauren nodded and told him, "Yes. I spoke with the clerkship coordinator on Friday and she said that I'll be working with Dr. Robbins."

Dr. Barton chuckled. "You will be in good hands. I have referred many of my patients to Dr. Robbins. She is an excellent paediatric surgeon. You'll have fun with her." The two of them walked into his office and Lauren sat in the visitor chair as he sat in the chair behind his desk. Dr. Barton wondered, "Your dissertation is coming along fine? If you need more time I'm certain we can cut back on your time here at the practice." He chuckled. "You do well with the patients. Your beside manner is impeccable, and the kids like you. So I'm comfortable with it if your are. I can give the coordinator at Harvard a call and let her know that your time would best be spent at the hospital and the research lab."

Lauren sat there surprised for a moment then she said, "I appreciate that Dr. Barton but I would like to continue until the end of third year which is in a few months."

Dr. Barton smiled and picked up a file that was on his desk. "In that case I want you to lead with our next patient's exam."

Lauren took the folder from him, big smile on her face. "Thank you Dr. Barton and I appreciate the opportunity."

The man let out a quick laugh then remarked, "Well you've got to learn patient care somehow. Read over the chart and the reason why they're coming in. The patient will be here in an hour."

Lauren gave him a quick nod then got up from the chair that she was sitting in. She headed to the small conference room that was at the back of the building and she spent the most of her time going over the patient's chart and history. About twenty minutes before she was about to go to Dr. Barton's office she took out her phone to see if Bo had texted her about her meeting with Mark.

Lauren saw that she had gotten several texts from Bo and her eyebrows furrowed together. That could have meant a number of things and there was only one way she was going to find out. Lauren unlocked her phone and tapped on the text message thread for Bo. She read the messages, and for the most part, the meeting had gone well. Bo talked about how much she liked Mark and Lauren chuckled when she read about how enthusiastic the man had been. Mark was a fan of Bo. The two times that she had met him he seemed genuine in his excitement.

Then she got to the text where Bo was questioning certain aspects of the deal and the expectations that Mark wanted. Lauren sighed. The two of them and their careers was going to be a constant problem for them. She locked her phone then got up so she could go to Dr. Barton's office. She and Bo would talk about the meeting then they were going to decide what would work for them.

 **xXxXxX**

The rest of her day was spent doing exams for Dr. Barton while he guided her through what questions to ask so that they could diagnosis or get an idea of what was wrong with the patient, and since Dr. Barton was a paediatrician, all of his patients were children. Lauren rotated between him and Dr. Robertson, one of the adult medicine physicians at the practice. By the time Lauren left later that afternoon she had seen four patients and most of them had liked her. One of them had been shy and stubborn so Dr. Barton took over the exam. Lauren caught the bus and when she was settled in her seat she took out her phone to call Piper. The phone rang a few times before Piper answered. "Lo! What the hell are you doing calling me at this hour? Aren't you supposed to be in the lab or something?"

Lauren chuckled then replied, "Dr. Barton didn't have too many patients today so once we saw his last one for the day he told me to go. Also Bo had her meeting with the president of Northeastern today, so I have to go home and talk about that with her then on top of all of that we have to talk wedding stuff. This means no extra lab time for me." She blew out a defeated breath. "I should have argued for us to elope. This wedding thing is going to be a headache."

Piper chucked then asked, "Are you sure about that? I mean take your mom and Bo's mom out of the equation, could you really do something like that?"

Lauren sighed and with some reluctance she admitted, "No. Bo wants a wedding so she's going to get a wedding." She sighed again. "This is not why I called you though. I'm calling because I need you to come up in March."

"Why? I thought you wanted me and Alex to visit after you've taken your boards?" Piper asked and Lauren chuckled. Ever since she and Bo had moved to Boston the woman had gotten better at remembering things that she had told her.

Lauren nodded. "I did and I still want you too because I'm certain there will be something for the wedding that you'll need to do, but I need you to come up in March to be a buffer."

"A buffer?"

Lauren knew the reason why she was asking Piper to come up was ridiculous, but she needed someone to back her up. "Bo's best friend is coming to visit the second week of March and-"

"And you need me to put you in check when you start being mean because you aren't fond of Bo's attractive best friend," Piper interjected and Lauren could hear the shit eating grin that was on her face.

She scowled. "I hate you. And you have seen Viv. She looks like she walked off the runway of Milan. All the damn time. I'm not the jealous type-"

"Bull shit."

Lauren corrected herself. "Okay, I am the jealous type, but I have good reason to be. Granted Bo says she's into guys and married to her job but I can't help but to wonder you know."

Piper laughed and Lauren was close to disconnecting the call. This was not what she was expecting. She had been expecting solidarity in showing distrust for Bo's best friend who was insanely attractive. Piper caught her breath then said, "God you're an idiot." Lauren scowled. "I know sometimes you think that you don't you deserve Bo, or that she might realise that she doesn't want to be with you, but that isn't the case, Lauren. So all this is in your head and you need to cut it out."

Lauren sat there staring out the bus window. Piper was right, and she knew that she was being an idiot, but getting over her insecurities about Bo one day leaving her was a hard thing for Lauren to do. Maybe it was something she would get over once they were married. She sighed then said, "Piper, can you please come up?"

Piper groaned. "Don't do that, Lauren. Make it seem like I'm being a terrible best friend." She sighed. "Let me know what day she's coming and I'll be there a day before."

Lauren grinned. "Thank you so much Piper. There will be no ugly bridesmaid dress in your future."

Piper laughed then remarked, "There wasn't one in my future to begin with. Speaking of your wedding, how was the rest of the weekend with the moms?"

Lauren scoffed. "They gave us all this crap to think about, and now Bo and I over the next two days have to come up with a guest list, how we want the layout of the wedding to be, and what we want to do in regards to the reception." Lauren went to go lean her forehead on the window but stopped short when she remembered the germs that were on it. "It's a total nightmare Piper."

Piper clicked her tongue a few times then said, "Yes it is Lauren. This is why I say people shouldn't get married."

Lauren grinned and countered, "So are you saying that you and Alex won't be getting married? This is a relief actually because then that means I won't have to rearrange my schedule to go to your wedding."

Piper scoffed and exclaimed, "Lauren, I'm coming to your wedding! You better come to mine." She quickly added, "Not saying it will happen, but if it does your ass better be there."

Lauren laughed. "I was kidding Piper. Have you and Alex even talked about the future?" She ventured to ask because asking questions about Piper and Alex could lead to a number of responses.

Piper chuckled then said, "We're happy where we are. We probably need to move to another apartment but we're happy, give or take."

Lauren laughed again. "Don't sound so sure of yourself Pipes. I'll start thinking that you might want commitment."

Piper scoffed then commented, "Don't worry Lo, you and Bo are still couple of the century. Are you going to be on your best behaviour when Viv is in town?"

Lauren let out a soft snort. "I'm not going to make any promises. Not only will I be stressed but I will also feel threatened by some wildly attractive country saving model," she scoffed, "yeah, no. I'm going to be horrible."

Lauren heard Piper blow out a deep sigh then she said, "Well I hope I can reel your ass in because honestly you might piss Bo off."

Lauren cringed a little and she dialled back on her snark. "Okay, okay. I'll be on my best behaviour then."

Piper chuckled then remarked, "Damn, I should have brought up Bo sooner."

The two of them talked for the remainder of Lauren's bus ride and when it got to her stop she got off then walked the five minutes to her and Bo's building. Once Lauren was in their apartment she dropped her bag in the entryway then headed for the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to get the apple juice, and after she poured herself a glass she went into the pantry to get the box of Lucky Charms. After she shoved a handful of cereal into her mouth and chewed it up Lauren shouted, "Where are you?"

She heard Bo laugh in the guest room and Lauren grinned when she hollered back, "I'm in your study." She walked out of the kitchen then made her way down the short hall that led to the guest room. Lauren walked over to where Bo was sitting and gave her a kiss. Bo groaned. "Eww marshmallow breath."

Lauren grinned then moved so that she could sit on Bo's lap. She dug a marshmallow out of the cereal box then held it up. Bo opened her mouth and she tossed the marshmallow into it. Lauren smiled and asked, "So...your own program, a president who is in love with you, and, depending on your plan, you get access to a lot of funding. Sounds like a dream come true."

Bo smiled at her as she rubbed her back. "It is, but starting a program from the ground up is going to take a lot of work. I barely had the program in Italy up and running when I decided to step down. This is curriculum, coordinating with other departments, creating multiple sub-specialties," she sighed. "It's a lot of work and we want a family. Not to mention the seminars, research, and instructing. It's a lot."

Lauren put the cereal box on the desk then situated herself on Bo's lap so that she was facing her. "We do want a family and you can do this Bo. We can do this." She smiled. "I'm going to go into a specialty that won't be demanding, and will have me home at a decent hour." She leaned in and gave Bo a quick kiss. She pulled back and said, "We can do this Bo. Will it be hard for a few years because of my internship and residency? I'm sure it will be but we'll come up with something."

Bo nodded and smiled, "We will, and we will come up with something that works for us."

Lauren grinned. "We will. So take the position and start your program that will create a crop of psychologists and sociologists who will be the revolutionaries of how sex is talked about." She placed her hand on Bo's cheek then gave her another kiss. She pulled back a little then said in a soft voice, "You have my support Bo and I want you to do this."

Bo smiled before capturing Lauren's lips for another kiss. It lingered for a moment then she pulled back and said, "So you will work around my schedule and I will work around yours?"

"That sounds like what we will be doing. What are we going to say to our moms when it's three years after we've been married and haven't had kids because of our jobs?" Lauren asked with a smirk on her face.

Bo chuckled and replied, "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." She smiled. "Want to talk wedding stuff or do you want to go at it on the guest bed?"

"If we go at it on the guest bed then we can't talk wedding because I would like to get some work done and you have work to do," Lauren said as she traced Bo's bottom lip with the pad of her thumb.

Bo groaned and mumbled, "We can skip the work stuff."

Lauren let out a soft chukle. "I can't skip the work stuff because my work stuff has a deadline." Bo pouted and Lauren rolled her eyes. She gave Bo a kiss then pulled back a little. "Pouting isn't fair and you don't pout."

Bo chuckled then told her, "I pout when I don't get sex. I pout even more when you don't give me sex."

Lauren let out a small laugh then she sat up to pull off her shirt. "You're so full of it Bo."

She felt Bo's hand give her left breast a firm squeeze. "Oh I am full of something but I don't think it's what you're implying." Bo's roaming hand slid down her side as she wondered, "Does this mean we're going to go at it on the guest bed?"

Lauren reached behind her and undid her bra then as she pulled it off she grinned. Bo smiled at her then she leaned forward to circle her hardening nipple with the tip of her tongue. Lauren bit her bottom lip and raked her fingers through Bo's hair then murmured, "Why do we have to move? We could just have sex in the chair."

Bo started to chuckle as she kissed her way up Lauren's chest and up her neck. "I like how you think doctor, but I think it will be really hard to do." She gave Lauren's a neck a gentle bit then whispered, "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Lauren grinned and did what she was told. She wrapped her arms around Bo's neck then Bo turned the office chair around. She got up, carrying Lauren, and walked the short distance between the desk and guest bed. Bo lowered her to the bed and Lauren kissed her then whispered, "I like it when you do that. All take charge and what not….it does things to me."

Bo chuckled then moved Lauren's arms from around her neck. "I'll be sure to do it more often," she said as she stood up straight. Bo pulled off Lauren's pants then settled herself between her legs on the bed. Lauren bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Bo placed Lauren's left thigh on her shoulder then turned her head to kiss the inside of it while her hand caressed her other one. Bo placed a firm bite on the sensitive skin and Lauren drew in a sharp breath through her teeth as her arousal increased. Bo kissed further up her thigh and Lauren groaned. "Bo this isn't necessary."

Lauren felt Bo smile against her skin then she said, "But it is Lauren. It is so very necessary." She slid the hand that was on Lauren's other thigh up the inside of it. Bo's fingers and palm glided over her delicate skin and Lauren felt the moisture in her underwear get worse. "I want you to want me in the worst possible way then I'm going to fuck you, and as soon as you're on the brink of coming I'll stop just to tease you some more. Tease you until you're begging for me to make you come, but even then I doubt I will." She kissed the inside of her right thigh. "Do you want me to tease you Lauren?"

No, Lauren didn't want that, but the orgasms she had when Bo teased her relentlessly were seismic ones. Lauren drew in a shaky breath then ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She sat up on her elbows and looked into Bo's eyes. Their eyes were locked on each other for the longest moment then Bo began to rub Lauren through her underwear. Her head fell back between her shoulders and Lauren gasped. Bo continued to stroke her as she placed a kiss on the top of her thigh. "You didn't answer the question Lauren."

Lauren drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation going through her. "No, I don't want you to tease me." She brought her head up and when she met Bo's gaze, Lauren saw the mischievous glint in her eye. Bo was going to tease her anyway. She stopped rubbing Lauren then Bo reached for the waistband boy-cut underwear that she was wearing and pulled them down. When they were down far enough Bo kissed Lauren's hip as the two of them continued to stare at each other. Then Bo glided her tongue down and into the cleft of her outer lips, the tip of it grazing Lauren's sensitive clit. Lauren's hand went to the back of Bo's head as her tongue began to stimulate her. She fell back onto the bed as Bo focused her attentions on the aroused organs that were between her thighs.

Moments later Lauren could feel the signs of her impending orgasm and she moaned for Bo to keep going. She was a breath away from coming and every muscle in her body was filled with tension, Lauren was so close. She just needed Bo to give her a little bit more in order to push her over the cliff. Bo started to suck on her clit and Lauren moaned as her orgasm started but it was cut short. At first she wasn't certain what had happened, but when Lauren realised that she wasn't being sent into a euphoric oblivion, she realised that Bo had stopped her oral ministrations. Lauren sat up and glowered at her. "Bo what the-" In one fluid motion Bo moved up her body and seized her lips for an intense kiss. Lauren ran her hand through Bo's hair and moaned as the other woman guided her back on to the bed. When they were resting on it Bo reached between them and glided two fingers inside of Lauren. Lauren pulled on Bo's hair, which caused their kiss to break, and gasped out her name. Bo's fingers moved in and out of her at a pace that left Lauren clinging to her and gasping for breath.

Bo kissed and bit at her neck as Lauren got caught up in the flood of passion that was between them. Lauren could feel the tension of her orgasm rebuilding inside of her and she was close to almost being back on that precarious edge, but she wanted more, needed more, from Bo. She found Bo's lips and as they met for a heated kiss Lauren began to pull at the t-shirt that she was wearing. Lauren broke the kiss then moaned. "Bo I need to feel you. I want you to come with me."

Bo chuckled and as she slowed down her pace she kissed the underside of her jaw. "That means I have to stop."

"I don't care," Lauren breathed.

Bo chuckled again then she gave her kiss. She pulled out of Lauren then sat up and took off her clothes. Once she was undressed Bo laid down next to her and Lauren turned so that she was facing her. Their lips met for a soft kiss then Lauren pulled back, smiling as her fingertips trailed down the centre of her chest. She looked into Bo's eyes and whispered, "I turned the tables didn't I?" Bo nodded and Lauren kissed her again then smirked. "I like turning the tables." Her hand moved to where it was between Bo's legs and she felt how wet she was. Bo gasped and Lauren hummed with a small smirk on her face. Turning Bo on turned her on even more.

Her fingers slid in between the outer wet lips and as she glided them through her slick folds she murmured, "Touch me Bo." Bo moved her arm to where Lauren wanted her to be and as soon as her fingertips were on Lauren, she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Lauren drew in a deep breath through her nose as she guided her fingers inside of Bo. She heard Bo gasp softly before she entered Lauren. Once they were inside of each other the two of them shared an intense gaze as their hands began to move. Lauren placed her leg over Bo's hip so that she could go deeper then met her lips for a tender kiss.

Lauren had been close before, and she was now on a fragile ledge, but she wanted to go slow. She wanted to enjoy feeling Bo in every way possible. Bo was holding Lauren close to her and between the gentle kisses they looked in each other's eyes, conveying to each other the love they felt without using words. Soft moans of pleasure came from them both as they brought each other closer to the climax they both wanted, but weren't ready for. Minutes into their lovemaking Bo drew in a shuddering breath and murmured, "Are you close?" Lauren nodded. She was actually closer to coming than she wanted to be. "Me too."

Bo captured her lips for a kiss and the pace of their lovemaking increased. Several more minutes passed before either of them had their orgasm. Bo was the first to go then Lauren followed after. When they had come down from post-orgasm high Lauren laid on top of Bo and Bo rubbed her ass as they cuddled. Lauren was drifting off to sleep when Bo kissed her forehead and murmured, "We need to talk about wedding things."

Lauren groaned and pinched her side. "Still basking here." She sighed then lifted her head to look in Bo's eyes. "I have work to do." Bo scowled at her and Lauren rolled her eyes before giving her a kiss. "Fine we will talk wedding."

Bo chuckled and told her, "It shouldn't take too long. We'll go over the layout since your mom emailed me those pictures. Oh, and she sent the sample arch designs your dad came up with so we can work on that too. If we have anymore suggestions we have to call him since he is the one handling that."

Lauren drew in a deep breath and nodded. "All right. I'll go get us something to eat and I will meet you in the living room."

Bo chuckled then rolled them to where she was on top of Lauren **.** She kissed her. "Not so fast. I've got one more thing to do before we jump into wedding planning."

Lauren chuckled as Bo kissed her way down her body. They would get to wedding planning eventually but for right now they were going to enjoy one of the many reasons for why they were getting married in the first place.

* * *

 **This story has gotten a lot longer than anticipated. But if you're still reading thank you! Leave a review if you can.**


	13. Don't Cross The Line

****Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…._

Lauren ran her finger over the spines of the books that were on the shelf as she tried to have a hushed conversation with Bo on the phone. She probably should have left the research library to have the conversation, but she thought it would be a quick phone call. However, that was not the case. They were talking about the wedding and Bo had just informed her that Aife had suggested that they should have doves released after the ceremony.

"Bo, the wedding is going to be held in the mountains, at my family's lodge. What about this is your mother not understanding?" She scoffed. "Doves would probably be eaten by some hawk out there," Lauren retorted as she looked at the books that were in front of her. She was looking for one cell modification but her being on the phone was making it quite difficult for her to focus. She blew out an exasperated breath. "If your mother wants doves she can pay for them, but you and I will not be paying for doves. And another thing, the ceremony is going to be in the evening so your mom-"

"Lauren," Bo said in a calm tone. "I know and I have told her this. Take a deep breath love." Lauren took a deep breath and Bo chuckled. "All right now that you're not going to go off about my mother, I will tell her that she is not allowed to buy doves. That this will be a dove free wedding. Okay?"

Lauren nodded. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath then said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off and thank you."

Bo laughed then remarked, "If you didn't go off at least once or twice while we planned the wedding then you wouldn't be the woman that I love." She drew in a deep breath. "What's our plan for next week?"

Lauren's eyebrows furrowed then she remembered what was happening. "Right, Viv and Piper will be coming into town."

Bo hummed then asked, "Just Piper? No Alex?"

Lauren stopped looking for the book that she needed. "Yeah, Alex is closing her first major contract and Piper will only be down until Thursday."

"That means we will have one full day where it will be just you, me, Viv," Bo pointed out but Lauren could hear the speculation in her voice. Bo had been surprised to hear that Piper was coming down the same time as Viv. Lauren knew that Bo was questioning the reason behind Piper's visit. She also knew that was going to have to tell her the truth at some point.

Lauren walked out of the library and drew in a deep breath before saying, "You know the real reason why Piper is coming to visit don't you?"

Bo was quiet a moment then she stated, "I have my suspicions but I don't know for certain. However I do have several signs telling me that they are correct."

Lauren was proud that she was mature enough to have this conversation with Bo, but at the same time she dreaded to have it because it was a mess that she had created. "She's coming to be my buffer," Lauren admitted with some reluctance.

"Your buffer?" Bo was quiet then she asked, "Your buffer for what?"

Lauren sighed and before she could answer her pager started to go off. She groaned and looked it. It was a page to the emergency room. "I've got to go Bo. I'll give you call when I'm done and we can finish our discussion."

"Yes you will Lauren because I can't wait to hear all about this buffer that Piper is supposed to be," Bo said and even though her tone was playful there was some underlying sarcasm to it. "Bye love."

The call ended and Lauren frowned. She shouldn't have created this shit storm with her insecurities. She shook her head to prevent herself from dwelling on her self-recriminating thoughts and ran to the nearest elevator. She hoped this wasn't another thing that was going to add to the pile of crap that was on her day. Lauren got to the ER and as soon as she walked into the busy area she found Dr. Arizona Robbins tending to a baby on one of the beds. Lauren rushed over and said, "Dr. Robbins I'm sorry-"

"Not now Lauren. Stand over there and keep quiet," the senior pediatric attending told her as she looked over the crying infant that was on gurney.

Lauren watched what Dr. Robbins was doing but at the same time she was focused on the crying infant. The baby couldn't have been more than a month old, and he had a head full of dark hair. Dr. Robbins glanced at the fire fighters that were standing by the gurney and asked, "What happened?"

The older firefighter said, "He was outside of the main door of the station. One of the guys was doing some maintenance out front and found him. We brought him in as fast as possible."

Dr. Robbins nodded then motioned for Lauren to come closer. When she was standing by the gurney the woman said, "Check him over."

Lauren did as she was told and while she was examining him she talked to the baby. "Hey, little guy. It's all going to be okay. I'm going to take a look at you and make sure everything is all right." The baby calmed down at the sound of her voice and he looked at her. His dark brown eyes were fixed on her and Lauren smiled. He was too adorable. Lauren tickled under his chin and that cause him to smile. Her heart melted at the sight of it. "You are precious aren't you little guy?"

Someone cleared their throat and Lauren saw Dr. Robbins looking at her. Lauren felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Sorry Dr. Robbins."

Dr. Robbins chuckled and remarked, "No need to apologize. You actually did wonderful. You were able to calm him down which made it easier for you to examine him." She grinned. "You did a great job. Now what did you find?"

Lauren tickled the baby's stomach and said, "Physically he looks fine but we'll wait to see what his labs say. Isn't that right little guy?"

Dr. Robbins chuckled. "Good assessment. We'll admit him because he's probably hungry and we have to wait on his labs. We'll also contact social services to let them know that we have an abandoned baby." Lauren had started playing with the baby again and Dr. Robbins said, "Lauren did you hear me?"

Lauren blushed as she looked at the attending. "Yes Dr. Robbins." A grin came to her face when she glanced at the baby. Lauren was drawn to him and she had to admit that she was developing a soft spot for him. "Dr. Robbins is it okay if I stay on this case? He doesn't have anyone and it seems like he's comfortable with me."

Dr. Robbins nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea and since you'll be up on peds watching this little guy, I want you to shadow my resident for the rest of the day. I'm not on call so you can go home at six tonight."

Lauren nodded. She didn't like the fact that she was going to be monitoring the floor with Dr. Robbins third year resident, but since she was going to be able to hang around this adorable baby it wasn't going to be too bad. A transport bassinet came for him and Lauren moved him to it then they moved him up to the peds department. On the elevator ride up Lauren looked at him then she looked at the orderlies and nurses that were with her then she said, "No one tell Dr. Robbins about this."

She went to go pick up the baby and one of the nurses said, "Dr. Lewis-"

"He doesn't have anyone and the little guy is probably scared." She picked him up and he gave a small whimper as Lauren adjusted him in her arms. She felt a strong wave of emotion for the baby in her arms and she wanted to protect him at all cost. "He shouldn't have to go through this with us being distant from him. If Dr. Robbins has taught me anything thing it's that when it comes to kids policy goes out the window." Lauren gently rocked the baby in her arms. "Isn't that right little guy?" The baby yawned and Lauren chuckled. He was perfect and she was going to make sure that he came out of this horrible ordeal fine and with little damage.

* * *

Bo sat at the computer in the guest room and was planning out what topics she wanted to teach for the next month or so. Tomorrow she would be signing her contract with Northeastern. She was excited and nervous. Bo and Mark had spent that last two weeks hammering out the details of her contract, and yesterday they had their final meeting about it. It was an ideal contract and it had her building a sex education empire at Northeastern. The first stepping stone in building that empire began with her giving a few seminars throughout the next few months while she planned her curriculum for the classes that she would be teaching in the fall. Bo was excited to get back into teaching. She couldn't wait.

Bo glanced at the time and realized that she hadn't heard back from Lauren in the last few hours. The two of them were supposed to be discussing why her fiancée needed a buffer for when she met her best friend. Bo knew that Lauren had her insecurities about Viv, but she also had figured that once the two women met then everything would be fine. Lauren needing a buffer did not scream fine. In fact it screamed that Lauren would need a third party to keep her in line while Viv was here. Bo scoffed. She was doing her best and trying not to get upset about the situation but that didn't mean that she wasn't annoyed. However her reeling in her anger was now on short leash since Lauren hadn't called her back.

Bo sighed and picked up her phone then got up from the desk chair. As she walked into the living room she called her mom. When the call was answered she said, "Lauren invited Piper to visit next week because Viv is coming to visit."

"Uh-huh. You two will have a best friends weekend. Hopefully Piper and Viv can light a fire under your asses so that some wedding planning can get done," Aife commented with thinly veiled sarcasm.

Bo scoffed. "Mother this isn't why I'm calling so can we put the wedding stuff on hold for a moment?"

Aife sighed in her ear. "I'm sorry. What's the matter Bo?"

Bo ran her hand through her hair as she walked over to the couch. She plopped down on it and said, "She only invited Piper because of her stupid insecurities. I feel like once she meets Viv everything will be fine."

The line was quiet for a few seconds then her mom wondered, "Bo, what did you expect? She's young and still has those lingering insecurities. Not to mention Vivian is a very attractive woman. I mean she makes me feel insecure and we both know I'm nothing short of perfection."

Bo blew out an exasperated breath and let her head fall onto the back of the couch. "I know she's young and it's the reason why I'm being so patient, but I've told her over and over again that I have no interest in Viv and Viv has no interest in me."

"I thank the universe for that small favor," Aife commented with a chuckle. "Planning a wedding for you two would have probably involved bulletproof vests or something."

Bo scowled. Her mother wasn't being helpful. In fact she was being the opposite of that. Deciding to move the conversation along Bo took a deep breath then said, "Oh, and I am supposed to tell you that we don't want doves at the wedding. But if you want doves, you can buy them yourself." Bo chuckled. "Lauren also mentioned that it wouldn't be a good idea because we are in the mountains so something might eat the doves."

Aife sighed and replied, "I figured as much. It was an asinine idea anyway. Have you two landed on a theme yet?" Bo started to laugh and her mom sighed again. "I'm taking that as a no then."

"That is actually a hell no," Bo told her mom as she caught her breath. When she could form a full sentence she said, "Lauren started her pediatric clerkship a couple of weeks ago and I've been in long ass meetings with Northeastern going over my contract. We haven't had time to discuss themes." She was relieved that contract negotiations were over because now she would be able to focus on the wedding. "Next week, since Lauren has somewhat of a break, we'll get as much done as possible."

Aife hummed then remarked, "Sure Bo. We'll see how much actually gets done."

Bo wanted to scowl but her mother was right. Considering Viv and Piper were going to be in town she was certain that not much would get done. Bo rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that Lauren had invited Piper. She blew out a breath and said, "I sign my contract tomorrow."

"Are you excited?"

Bo chuckled at little. "Yes I am. We've worked out things so that I can take my time developing a new program. I'll be teaching as much as I want to and researching until my heart is content. It's a great setup."

Aife chuckled and remarked, "It sounds like it, but you also said the same thing about the Italy program and look what happened there."

Bo released an irritated breath then retorted, "I should have known that bringing this up with you was a bad idea. I'm not going to go through this again." She sighed. "I'm going to go mom. I need to call Lauren so we can talk." She frowned. "Or maybe I should wait until she gets home."

Her mom chuckled and told her, "That is your decision but I will say this: she's at the hospital, doing whatever it is that she does there, and talking about something that is only going to upset the both of you might not end well. Especially if she's not in the state of mind to talk about it."

Bo chuckled a little. "You're right. So I will sit here and contemplate themes, table settings, and food while trying to decide if my first seminar should be a continuation of my psychological sex series or if I should jump into something new." She grinned. "I might do something that's taboo and political just to see what Mark says. He's been on board with everything I've told him, but I wonder how he will feel about something like that."

"And what do you have in mind?" Her mom asked and Bo could hear the amusement in her voice.

Bo chuckled and told her, "You remember that study I had found about sexual deviancy that was from the early seventies?"

Aife hummed then said, "I do remember that. You thought it was interesting and tried to find more leads on it but ended up empty handed. What are you going to do?"

Bo smirked. "I'm going to present those findings in a couple of seminars then, in the last seminar, I am going to introduce my newest research project. I have a few colleagues in Italy that are conducting several studies on deviant sexual behavior and I'm going to ask them to come aboard. It'll be fun research wise until we get to the darker side of things." Bo sighed. That was the one drawback of being a sex researcher. There was always a darker side to things and when the study of deviant behavior was involved the dark side always put Bo through the ringer.

The phone beeped and she pulled it away from her ear. Bo saw that Lauren was calling and she brought the phone back to her ear. "Mom I've got to go. Lauren is calling me."

"Tell her I said hello and that she should ease up on the Viv thing," Aife said. Bo wasn't going to tell Lauren that. It would lead to a pointless conversation since they had had the same discussion before.

"Okay. Bye mom. Love you." She switched over to the other line. "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I didn't call back. I got involved in a case with Dr. Robbins and now she has me on the floor monitoring her patients with her third year resident. We've been busy," Lauren told her. Bo heard the exhaustion in her voice so she decided not to bring up the Viv and Piper thing.

She smiled and put her feet up on the coffee table as she looked up at the ceiling. "That's a big thing if she thinks you can handle the floor while she off treating patients."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "It is, but I brought it on myself."

"How so?"

Lauren didn't answer right away and several long seconds had passed before she replied which rose Bo's suspicions. "There is this baby. He is the most adorable kid I have ever seen, and between the practice and my peds clerkship I've seen a lot of babies and kids, but this one he's a cutie." Bo chuckled. Lauren had never gotten this invested in a patient before and she found it funny that it took a little baby to bring out this side of her. "He was abandoned Bo. I mean whoever had him took him to the fire station, but I can't figure out why anyone would want to do that to him. He's the sweetest baby and he's healthy besides his dehydration, which we're treating, so I just don't understand how this could happen to him."

Bo was glad that she had decided to wait until Lauren got home to talk about Viv and Piper because it was obvious that this case was having an effect on her. She sighed then said in a soft voice, "Sometimes people can't take the responsibility that comes with having a kid, Lauren, and the best thing they can do is give them up. I mean it's not an ideal situation for him, but maybe it's for the best." She got a small smile on her face. "Once all the legalities are straightened out I'm sure he'll find a nice home with a loving family. From what you've told me about him, I'm certain that he won't be in the system for too long."

"The system? Wait, what system?" Lauren asked and Bo wanted to laugh. It was a very rare that she knew something that Lauren didn't.

Bo smiled and explained what was going to happen to Lauren. "He was abandoned, love. So child protective services are going to take him and put him in the foster system. He'll get matched up with a family that'll take care of him while everything is being worked out on who he is and finding his parents."

Lauren was silent then she said, "I-I've got to go Bo. I-um-Dr. Morales is going to check on one of Dr. Robbins's patients."

"Okay," Bo said with some hesitation. The sudden end to their conversation was peculiar because it seemed as though Lauren was distracted by something all of a sudden, however, it had happened before. "What time will you be home?"

"I should be home a little after six," Lauren replied quickly.

Bo nodded. "Okay. I'll cook dinner." She smiled. "Go focus on your patients doctor."

She could hear the smile in Lauren's voice when she remarked, "And you go focus on some work professor." Lauren sighed. "I love you Bo."

Bo's smile widened. "I love you too Lo-Lo."

The two of them remained on the line for another second and they didn't say anything. It was one of those moments where they couldn't get off the phone because the love they felt for each other had them missing one another. Bo heard Lauren draw in a breath. "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Okay," Bo whispered.

The call ended and Bo lowered her phone as she closed her eyes. She loved that woman so much. Bo took a deep breath then she blew it out, making a small noise. Bo thought about what she was going to do with the rest of her afternoon when a sudden thought came to her. A baby was causing Lauren to get emotionally invested in a patient that went above being professional, and it wasn't just some random baby. It was a baby that had been abandoned. The thought confused Bo because Lauren had spent the entire month dealing with babies and pregnant women but she had never gotten this emotionally invested. Bo began to wonder if Lauren was crossing a line for this baby.

* * *

It was late. Lauren didn't know how late it was, but she was certain that she was supposed to be home several hours ago. Dr. Robbins had told her to go home and Lauren had told the woman that she was going to head home. But here it was, probably close to midnight, and she was still at the hospital watching over baby John Doe. She didn't feel right leaving him all by himself. Lauren knew the nurses would take great care of him, but she felt like he needed more than just the obligated care.

Dr. Robbins third year resident was on call and he had asked why she was still there but Lauren gave him some half-assed excuse about needing to do some research. He told her that since she was going to stick around, then he was going to have her page whenever he got page to give her more exposure to how things were done on the peds floor.

But so far she hadn't been paged and she had spent most of her time in baby John Doe's room writing up the final notes for her dissertation. Lauren was writing out her outline for her paper when the baby started to fuss. She closed the notebook that she was writing in then got up. She walked over to the crib and said, "What's the matter little guy?"

He started to whimper louder and Lauren chuckled. She picked him up and was careful not to disturb the IV line that was giving him fluids. When he was first admitted he hadn't been able to keep down a bottle so they had to put in a line to keep him hydrated. Lauren hoped that he would be able to now. "Are you hungry? I know I would be after going through what you've been through." She said with a small smile as she jostled him lightly in her arms. Lauren walked over to the tray that was in the room and got one of the premade bottles that one of the nurses had brought in. She sat down in the rocking chair that was in the room and after she got the bottle open and put the nipple on it she put it in his mouth. After a couple minutes Lauren smiled. He was keeping the milk down which meant he would be able to have his IV removed.

Lauren continued to smile as she rocked him and watched him eat. This baby was doing something to her and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She had worked with children and babies for the last two months and she hadn't gotten this attached to them emotionally, but as soon as she saw the baby that was in her arms she felt a deeper connection to him. Lauren exhaled and chuckled a little. Her maternal instincts had picked a fine time to make their presence known. The baby's eyes were closed but he was sucking down the bottle with gusto and Lauren chuckled again. She was going to stop him in a second because she didn't want him to eat too much in case it had been awhile since he had eaten last. She didn't want to overwhelm his stomach.

When Lauren pulled the bottle from his mouth he didn't like it at all and started crying. Loud cries as if she had murdered his best friend or something. Lauren cringed and stood up to retrieve the pacifier form his crib. Once it was in his mouth he sucked on it and began to calm down. Lauren blew out a breath. She wasn't certain on if she possessed maternal instincts but she had medical knowledge and that seemed to work just as well. "Is he all right Dr. Lewis?" Lauren looked up to see that one of the nurses was standing in the doorway.

Lauren chuckled as she looked down at the baby in her arms. "Yeah, everything is perfect. He was finally able to keep down some milk but I didn't want him to get an upset stomach so I stopped his meal." She laughed a little. "He wasn't okay with that, but now it seems like he'll be okay."

She heard the nurse chuckle before she commented, "He seems to have taken a shine to you. You're a natural with him."

Lauren looked up at the woman and shook her head. "No I'm just using common medical knowledge." She looked down at the content baby in her arms. "And I'm glad he has. I didn't want him to think that he had no one in his corner."

"If you need to go I can-"

Lauren shook her head and said, "No I'm fine. I want to be here in case he has a rough night or something." The nurse said okay then left the room. Lauren sat back down in the rocking chair and smiled down at the baby. Lauren was okay with staying through the night for the little guy and if she had to help Dr. Morales with a few of Dr. Robbins's patients then that was okay. It would all be worth it.

* * *

 **Here's an update. This is probably transparent, but I decided to go with it because I am a sap on so many levels.**


	14. The Curious Case of Baby John Doe

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b **orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators. Same goes for borrowed Shondaland characters.********

* * *

Bo woke with a start and for a split second she was confused as to why she was sleeping on the couch then she remembered the previous night. That instantly put her in a bad mood. Bo rubbed her face with her hand and blew out a frustrated breath as she groaned. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and looked at the screen. It was a little after seven in the morning and she had no missed calls or texts from Lauren. Bo scowled and got up from the couch. "Lauren?" When there was no answer her scowl worsened but then it became more of a frown as she began to wonder if something had happened to her. Bo went up to her and Lauren's sleeping area then went into the bathroom. She had her contract signing at nine so that gave her enough time to shower, get ready, and find out where the hell Lauren was and if she was okay. And if she was okay, Bo was going to give her a piece of her mind.

A half hour later Bo was making her way to the hospital - she still hadn't heard from Lauren. Her mood gone from slight anger and worry to full blown worry. Bo arrived at the hospital and parked in the visitor's parking lot. When she was inside she made her way up to the paediatric floor. Getting to the floor wasn't the hard part, finding out where Lauren was going to be the problem. Bo walked through the double doors and headed for the nurse's station but when she saw Dr. Robbins standing near it, she headed for her. As she approached the woman Bo said, "Excuse me, Dr. Robbins."

The perky woman turned to look at her and she smiled. "Bo it's good to see you again. Are you dropping Lauren off?"

Bo was now confused. "No I'm not." Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued, "She didn't come home last night. I thought you had kept her."

Dr. Robbins let out playful scoff. "Uh no. I left at seven and told Lauren to leave at six." Bo began to worry even more and the other woman must have seen the concern on her face because she said, "I'll have her paged and see if my third year has seen her. He might have seen her in the lab or something."

Bo nodded as Dr. Robbins told one of the nurses manning the station to page Lauren. She was still racking her brain trying to figure out where Lauren could be. She pulled out her phone to text Lexie and right as she was about to send the message Dr. Robbins shouted, "Morales, come here."

Bo looked up to see a young man with black hair rush over towards them. "Yes Dr. Robbins?"

"Dr. Lewis. Have you seen her at all?" The woman asked.

Dr. Morales chuckled. "Yeah she's been here all night. She's been helping me and studying. Spent most of her time in baby John Doe's room. I actually think she's in there sleeping right now." He shook his head and laughed. "I have to say I wasn't that dedicated when I was a med student."

Dr. Robbins scoffed. "That's because she's going places Morales." She waved him off and said, "Thank you and make sure you're ready for rounds in a half hour." He nodded then walked away. Dr. Robbins smiled at Bo. "See? Nothing to worry about. Typical med student being a typical med student."

Bo nodded but she didn't believe the sentiment because she knew her med student. Her med student called if she was going to be late or if she was going to be staying at the hospital longer than either of them anticipated. Lauren not calling her was a sign of something - of what she wasn't sure of. Bo smiled and asked, "Do you mind taking me to baby John Doe's room so I can talk to her?"

Dr. Robbins nodded. "Yeah I can. I actually need to go talk to her. She can't be sleeping in patient rooms."

Bo grimaced. She didn't want to see Lauren get in trouble but the situation was what it was. She and Dr. Robbins walked to the room and the woman gave the door a sharp rap and two things happened. The baby in the bassinet started crying and the sound of him crying woke Lauren up rather than the knock on the door. Lauren glanced at the door and muttered, "Shit." She tried to make herself presentable before standing. "Dr. Robbins there is a logical explanation to all this but can you give me one moment to make sure he's not hungry?"

Dr. Robbins scoffed. "No Lauren, I can't. He is not your responsibility. A nurse can handle that. You were sleeping in a patient's room which is highly inappropriate."

Lauren pressed her lips together then shook her head before making her way over to the bassinet. Bo was watching Lauren with rapt attention. She wasn't the defiant type - at least not without some outside influence - so Bo was curious to know why this baby was bringing out that side of her. Lauren picked up the crying infant and as soon as she started talking to him his crying subsided. She brought him up to her shoulder and rubbed his back. "It's all right JD. You're okay." Lauren continued to rub the baby's back as she looked at Dr. Robbins. "He only calms down with me. He doesn't calm down with any of the nurses or Dr. Morales. If you don't believe me ask. And I haven't just been with JD. I'm up to date on all your patients, Dr. Robbins."

"You have nicknamed him Lauren. There is a reason why he only calms down with you," Dr. Robbins pointed out and she sounded less than thrilled about this development between Lauren and the infant. She shook her head and sighed, "I'll let it slide but this can't happen. He can't develop an attachment for you because you aren't going to be there for him. In fact social services will be here in an hour to take him so they can find a foster family for him."

Dr. Robbins may have not noticed it, because she had only been around Lauren for the last two weeks, but Bo had seen the look on Lauren's face. There had been one other time during their relationship that she had seen it. On the outside Lauren kept a strong outward appearance, but on the inside her heart was breaking. Bo drew in a deep breath. What had Lauren done? Lauren nodded and said, "Okay Dr. Robbins."

Dr. Robbins pointed at the baby. "Hand him off to a nurse then join Dr. Morales in preparing for rounds."

Lauren gave an imperceptible nod. "Yes, Dr. Robbins."

Bo moved out of the way so that the other woman could leave then she walked further into the room. She stood close to Lauren and looked at the baby that was resting on her shoulder. She had to admit that he was cute with his dark hair looking peaceful as he slept. Bo drew in a deep breath then said with a small smile, "He is adorable. Just like you said he was."

A sad smile came to Lauren's face. "He is." She sighed. "And he's stuck in this incredibly crappy situation with no one in his corner." Bo heard the emotion in her voice as she said, "I thought I would be able to stay in his corner but it's obvious that I can't."

Bo didn't know what to say. It was quite obvious that Lauren had developed an emotional bond with the child that went beyond empathy. "Child services will find him a good home, Lauren. You have to-"

"What if we foster him? Or we could even adopt him?" Lauren asked snapping her head in Bo's direction.

Bo was taken off guard by the questions and her brain struggled to find a response. Bo opened her mouth and closed it a few times then said, "Lauren we can't do that. Not only are we not registered foster-"

"Your mom can help with that." Lauren said interrupting Bo again. "I'm certain Aife knows someone who can rush through something so that we can be JD's foster parents," she argued.

Bo stared at the love of her life and she could see how much Lauren wanted to do this. Bo rubbed her forehead and said, "Lauren, I'm sorry, but we can't do it. Between your school work, and everything that goes in hand with you completing medical school, then me signing this contract it's..." She trailed off and sighed. "We can't do it."

Lauren shook her head. "No, Bo, we can make this work. It's just another-"

"Yes, Lauren. It is another thing that we would have to work around," Bo interjected. Her tone was firm and straight to the point. She hoped that would Lauren would be able to see that they couldn't handle the stress of taking care of a baby on top of their busy schedules. She sighed then told her in a soft voice, "I'm sorry. But he would be better off with someone else." Lauren turned away from her and Bo's heart broke. She didn't want to say no, but she had to be the voice of reason in all of this. Bo glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that she needed to head to the university to go sign her contract. She moved closer to Lauren then kissed her temple. "I have to go sign my contract." Lauren nodded but she didn't look at her and Bo hated herself for causing Lauren pain but this wasn't feasible for them. Lauren would realise that when she wasn't so emotionally involved. Bo kissed the side of her head again then whispered, "I love you."

Bo began to make her way out of the room and she stopped in the door way to watch Lauren for a second then left the room. Dr. Robbins was standing at the nurse's station and she walked over to her and said, "Arizona, can you give her minute? I know this is unusual, but…she's-"

Bo stopped talking when Arizona nodded. "I understand Bo. We all have one, sometimes even two, and this one's hers." A sad smile came to her face, "It's better that she learns it now than in her residency."

Bo nodded in agreement and she gave the woman a small smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it. I'll see you later." She headed for the double doors and as she walked to the elevators Bo was lost in her thoughts. Lauren was a number of things; passionate, driven, and remarkable were the first things that came to mind, but what Bo had seen when Lauren held that baby caused her to see another trait that the woman possessed and she was starting to wonder if she could be the one to take that away from Lauren. Bo shook her head. It was pointless for her to continue to think about Lauren and that baby. She got on the elevator and took it down to the lobby. As she walked out of the hospital and headed to the parking garage Bo couldn't shake what her gut was telling her. She sighed and pulled out her phone. The line rang and when she got to her car it was picked up. "Bo?"

Bo got into the car then shut the door closed before she said anything. "I need you to find someone who can expedite the process for Lauren and I to become a baby's foster parents."

"I'm sorry what?"

Bo blew out a breath then said, "I need this to happen quick mom because he's going to be taken by child protective services in less than forty-five minutes and I don't want him to be away from Lauren and me. So can you do it?"

Aife was quiet a moment but then she said, "I'll have to make some calls but I don't know if I'll be able to do anything. Can I ask-"

"No, you can't," Bo said as she started the car. She was doing this for Lauren and for the baby that seemed to have gotten attached to her. "Lauren is the contact on all of this. I'm going in to sign my contract so I'll call you later."

Bo could tell her mom wanted to ask more questions but she didn't and that she was thankful for. Because she had no logical reason for why she was doing what she was doing. Their busy lives couldn't handle a baby at the moment and it would probably put a strain on their relationship but seeing the look on Lauren's face as she held that baby made her realise why she was doing this. Lauren wanted to be that child's mother whether she realised it or not and Bo wasn't' going to take that away from her. There was no way that she would be able to do that and live with herself. Bo ended the call with her mother then pulled out of the garage. As she drove to Northeastern she hoped that this would be another thing that they would be able to figure out.

* * *

Lauren had managed to not cry in front of Bo but now, as she looked down at JD, her vision blurred with unshed tears. She knew Bo was right. The two of them currently had a life that wouldn't work with a child, especially an infant. But it hurt her to think about him being placed somewhere that wasn't with her. She drew in a deep breath then said, "You'll go to a good home JD, to someone who will love you and will give you all the love and attention that you need."

The baby remained sleeping in her arms not realising that his world was going to change once again. Lauren sighed then bent down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. She had already defied her supervising attending because of the baby so what was one more rule. Lauren walked over and put him in the bassinet then she turned to leave his room. She walked over to the nurse's station and said, "JD-I mean baby John Doe in room 403 will need a bottle soon." The nurse told her okay then she asked, "Where is Dr. Morales?" The nurse told her and Lauren went off to go find the man.

Lauren headed to the patient room that Dr. Morales was in and she realised that her heart wasn't in practicing medicine today. She wanted to be with JD, and that mixed in with the heartbreak of knowing that he wouldn't be with her, made her want to crawl in a hole and cry somewhere. Lauren tried to shake the melancholy thoughts from her mind but they wouldn't go away. She stood in the doorway of the patient's room and Dr. Morales came over to her and said in a quiet voice, "You got too invested Lauren. It happens to all of us at one point in time. You'll shake it off, but now at least you know the signs of when you're getting too involved."

Lauren wanted to roll her eyes. She knew how to stay objective and she knew when she was getting too involved. This wasn't the case. This was something else and she couldn't figure out what it was. Though it didn't matter now, JD would be gone and Lauren would be left dealing with whatever this was. Lauren's pocket began to vibrate and she pulled out her phone. She didn't recognise the number but she excused herself to go take the call. She went into an empty room and answered it. "Hello?"

"Lauren Lewis?" The male voice said.

Lauren's eyebrows scrunched together. "Yes, this is she."

The man cleared his throat then said, "We don't have time for pleasantries and I'm trying to make a small miracle happen. You're currently a third year medical student at Harvard and your fiancée, Dr. Isabeau Dennis, is an educator and researcher. Is this correct?"

Lauren was a little bit unnerved but she remembered what the man said about pleasantries. "Yes she is and yes I am."

"And Dr. Dennis's income is the primary income that supports the household?"

Lauren was flustered by this question and she wasn't going to answer it. "I'm sorry but where do you come off asking-"

"Ms. Lewis, if you want an immediate injunction in place so that you are the foster parent of the baby boy that is at Mass Gen, I need this information." He drew in a breath. "Now answer the question."

Lauren was stunned but she answered his questions and several others that he had after it. She couldn't figure out why this man was working to make sure that she would become JD's foster paren. As she answered the man's questions Lauren wasn't able to think of anyone who would have told him to work on such a thing. However it wasn't until she was ending the call, and she was able to think more clearly, did she know exactly who was behind this. Lauren grinned and she was about to call Bo when her pager went off. She groaned. She had questions to ask Bo but it was obvious that was going to have to wait. Lauren looked at her pager and saw that it was the code to go to the nurse's station.

Lauren walked to the nurse's station and she found Dr. Robbins standing by it. The woman didn't look happy and Lauren was certain that this was about JD. Dr. Robbins pointed at a pile of patient files and told her, "Learn them and later we will go over case studies."

Lauren let out a relieved breath and nodded her head. "Okay. I can do that."

She went to go pick up the files but Dr. Robbins placed her hand on them and leaned in closer to her. "If you cross a line like that ever again, Lauren, I will report you to the coordinator and you will probably get kicked out of the program. Do you understand?" The woman threatened in a low, voice.

Lauren nodded quickly and said, "Yes, Dr. Robbins. It won't happen again."

Dr. Robbins stood up straight and said, "See that it doesn't." Then she left the nurse's station rolling away on her sneakers with wheels.

Lauren blew out a breath. That could have gone worse for her. She grabbed the stack of files and headed into the small conference room. She had barely gotten settled when her phone started to go off. Lauren scowled but she hoped it was the guy who was working to make her and Bo JD's foster parents. When she looked at her phone Lauren's took a deep breath and answered it. "Aife, hi."

"What is she doing for you? Because I know this isn't a Bo idea," Aife said skipping all pleasantries and going right for the jugular.

Lauren cleared her throat then told her, "You're right it isn't but she told me no, so I don't know why she's doing it either. However, I'm happy she did cave because JD-"

"JD? My future grandson will not be named after a liquor," Aife scoffed and Lauren shook her head. One minute she was being blamed for talking Bo into fostering a child and now she was being yelled at for calling JD by his nickname.

Lauren sat back in her chair and said, "It's just a nickname Aife. He's an abandoned baby so we call him baby John Doe. I hated calling him that so I call him JD."

Aife scoffed and remarked, "It's a ridiculous nickname." Lauren rolled her eyes. "So why is Bo having me get in contact with probably one of the most influential family lawyers I know in Boston so you two can become this child's foster parents?"

Lauren looked up at the ceiling and replied, "I don't know Aife. She told me no and that we weren't in a place to take JD in."

Aife hummed then told her, "I still believe that this is more about you than it is her. I mean I know Bo wants children but she wouldn't just jump into something like this."

Lauren was done biting her tongue and she was tired of Aife's backhanded remarks. "Again Aife, she told me no. If she is having you contact lawyers over this then it is beyond me because Bo explicitly told me that this was something that we weren't going to do. So call Bo and find out her line of thinking on this because that is all I know."

The line was quiet for a moment then Aife cleared her throat then said, "I will once we are off the phone." She was quiet for a moment then asked, "Did Jerome call you?"

Lauren sighed and asked, "Who is Jerome?"

"The lawyer who should be calling you about becoming this boy's foster parent," Afie responded in a clipped tone.

Lauren chuckled to herself. She had managed to get under Aife's skin. That was something that was hard to do unless you were Bo, so Lauren was patted herself on the back for accomplishing that. "I received a call from a gentleman who asked me a ton of personal questions about Bo and I, so I'm going to assume that was him since he didn't introduce himself."

Aife chuckled. "I'm going to say it was. I will see where he stands with everything and I will give you a call back." She was quiet a moment then she sighed. "Lauren, I'm sorry for lashing out at you about this. I just know that you hold a lot of influence over her decisions and I just want the best for her."

Lauren sighed. "I know you do Aife, and I want the same too, but sometimes I don't know what she's doing half the damn time either." She chuckled then added, "This is one of those things that I want to talk about when we go to therapy."

"She told you about that?" Aife asked.

Lauren let out a small scoff. "She told me about that and the prenup."

Aife chuckled then wondered, "And what did you say?"

Lauren was going to be blunt with her. "I told her that we should sign it then have it nullified after so many years."

Aife made a soft noise then clicked her tongue. "Well lucky for you she talked me out of it and you only have to go to five therapy sessions."

"Which is more beneficial to us than a piece of paper that dictates how we should split up assets if we ever get divorced," Lauren retorted then she stated in a hard tone, "And I am insulted that you would think we would _ever_ need something like that. I would never go after Bo or her money. I love her for who she is and I don't give a-" she pressed her lips together then finished. "Just know I don't care about her money."

Lauren heard Aife draw in a deep breath. "You understand why I am doing this Lauren. You are a medical student amassing a ton of-"

"Nuh-uh. Do not even go there." She blew out an aggravated breath then said, "I have to go Aife. I will talk to you later." Lauren didn't wait for her to say goodbye, she just ended the call. Lauren slid her phone across the conference table and let out a frustrated growl. Lauren knew that Aife could be ridiculous but that was taking it too far and she wasn't going to tolerate it. She retrieved her phone and sent Bo a quick text. After she sent it she shook her head then focused on the cases that she was supposed to be studying.

* * *

Bo smiled at Mark and pushed back the pile of paperwork that she had just signed. Her contract was now finalised. Mark clapped his hands and the dean of the psychology department clapped along with him. Mark stood up from his chair and held out his hand. Bo stood and took hold of it and they shook hands. "Welcome aboard Bo, and we are excited to see what you have for us," Mark said as he grinned at her.

Bo chuckled and told him, "I'll give you an idea of where my first seminar will be headed. A few years ago I discovered a study done on sexual deviancy back in the early seventies and how much of the population partook in such activities. Of course the study yielded inconclusive results because at the time no one would be willing to discuss such matters but some people did. So I'll be presenting what was found in that study and I will also be using that seminar to springboard my new research project."

Bo smirked when she saw the surprised expressions on Mark and Therese's faces. That's what she had been expecting. Therese smiled and said, "I'm intrigued to see where you go with this."

"It will be an interesting topic because what was considered sexual deviancy forty, fifty years ago is now deemed normal today," Bo pointed out with a brief chuckle. "On top of that I'm going to start laying down the blue print for the program."

Mark chuckled. "You don't do anything half-assed do you?"

Bo took a deep breath and told him, "I just want to get enough done and I'm excited." She wasn't going to tell them that she was in the process of becoming a child's foster parent. That was something she was going to keep to herself until the last possible minute since it was possible that it wouldn't work out.

Mark smiled and said, "I'm excited too Bo. Therese will show you to your office, but I must go because I have presidential things to do."

He left the conference room and Therese grinned at her. "Ready to see your office?"

Bo nodded and the two of them left. As they were walking Bo pulled out her phone out of her pocket. She had several missed calls from her mother and an unknown number then there was a text from Lauren. She blew out a breath and opened the text. Lauren wanted to know what was going on which was fair considering what she had done. Bo had told her no then five minutes later she was telling her mom to get someone to make them foster parents. Bo understood her confusion.

They got to the building that housed the psychology and sociology departments and Therese showed her to her office which was bigger than what she thought it would be. Bo walked around and Therese said, "This is the best we could do. It's a bit colder than the other offices, but I'm certain the facility department can work something out. We'll have you setup on the network in a day or so but your e-mail should but up and running tomorrow." She smiled. "Get settled in and if you have any questions ask anyone for help, but if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend."

Bo nodded and said, "Thank you Therese."

Once Bo was alone she walked over to the couch that was in her office. She pulled out her phone then sat down on the couch. She called her mom first. The phone rang a few times before it went to voicemail. Bo left her mom a quick message then she called Lauren. There was no answer from Lauren either and Bo started to worry but then she realised that she was dealing with two very busy people. Bo sighed then got up from the couch. She was going to go to the hospital and wait for Lauren to become available so that the two of them could talk. Luckily she had brought some work with her.

Bo sent Lauren a text that told her that she would be in the cafeteria of the hospital whenever she was available. She was walking back to her car when her phone began to ring. Bo pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and looked at the screen. She raised an eyebrow at the unknown number but she answered it because it had a Boston area code. "Bo Dennis."

"Dr. Dennis I have some good news and I have some potentially bad news," the man on the phone said to her.

Bo had no idea who this man was and he had used her formal title which no one did outside of special presentations. "Okay, first off, let's lose the title because I never use it. It's just Bo. Second of all who are you?"

The man chuckled then told her, "Jerome Douglas. I know your mother. I'm a family lawyer and I'm handling you and your fiancée's injunction. Now do you want to hear the news?"

Bo nodded even though the man couldn't see her. She pressed her hand to her stomach as she said, "Yes, Mr. Douglas, what's your news?"

He sighed then said, "The child will not go to protect services tonight and he will be discharged to you and Ms. Lewis. This a temporary guardianship until everything checks out in regards to yours and Ms. Lewis's background. This leads me to not so good news." Bo heard some papers shuffling then he continued. "I need information from the both of you to provide the state. Financial records, proof of employment, and so on and so on. Considering you both have a good support system from your family I won't need to take any statements from them." He cleared his throat then told her, "This needs to happen right away because this temporary guardianship is in place for two weeks. If we don't have the documentation that shows that you two can provide for this child he will be placed in the foster system."

That was the last thing Bo wanted so she said, "I understand and I will have that information to you hopefully by the end of the business day, if not, then first thing in the morning."

Jerome chuckled a little then said, "I would expect that type of initiative from Aife's daughter. Now, Bo, what are you and Ms. Lewis's plans for baby John Doe."

A slow smile came to Bo's face. "We would like to adopt him."

"I figured as much. There is a process for this since he is an abandoned infant. Once the parental rights have been nullified we'll file the adoption paperwork and hopefully that will be easier since you two will already be his foster parents." He sighed. "But with an endgame in sight we will be prepared by then." He was quiet a moment then he said, "Oh, and do tell Ms. Lewis I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I had my assistant getting in contact with the courts so I was in a bit of a rush."

Bo smiled and told him, "I will tell her." She paused for a moment then asked, "So he's ours? I mean to take home today?"

Jerome let out a deep laugh then told her, "Ms. Dennis you can take that baby home today. The hospital should already have the documentation."

"Shit," Bo swore under her breath. If the hospital had the court order then that meant Lauren probably knew and was on her way to freaking out. This was not how Bo wanted to do this. She took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. "Mr. Douglas, I thank you and appreciate everything that you have done, but I have to go. I need to get to the hospital."

"Of course Bo. Just remember that documentation. I'll have my assistant text you the location of our office," he reminded her then the call disconnected.

Bo rushed to her car. She hoped that Lauren wasn't freaking out about everything considering their conversation earlier this morning about the matter, More than anything she hoped that she hadn't gotten her in trouble because this was definitely crossing into a grey area.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know what we're thinking, but trust me there is a plan. Will you guys like the plan, well that's up to you. But me I personally like the plan even though I keep flip-flopping on it. Review or leave scathing character assessments on how we all think this is a bad idea lol.**


	15. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b **orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators. Same goes for borrowed Shondaland characters.********

* * *

Lauren trailed behind Arizona as she checked on patients in the NICU and the two of them were going over case studies while she did that. Lauren had come to realise that the woman never stopped. She was always doing something or throwing herself into some big case or involved in some teaching exercise. Dr. Robbins had just presented a case about a premature infant who was delivered at thirty-one weeks who had a series of complications that seemed to get worse no matter what course of treatment Lauren presented.

Dr. Robbins took off her stethoscope and hung it around her neck as she looked at Lauren. "Lauren, you have to look at the ultrasound before baby is delivered. That way you know what's going to happen once that baby is born. Because once it's out of the cozy protection of its mother's womb it's going to be up to you to make sure that baby remains healthy and okay."

"Yes, Dr. Robbins," Lauren said before letting out small sigh. She probably would have asked about the pre-delivery ultrasound had she been more focused, but she wasn't. Bo hadn't called her and the gentleman that she spoke with earlier hadn't called her back either. Lauren was beginning to think that they weren't going to be JD's foster parents. That thought caused Lauren's chest to tighten and she pushed the troubling thought from her mind. Instead she focused on going over cases with Dr. Robbins.

The two of them were almost done in the NICU when Lauren got a page. Arizona glanced at her and chuckled. "Who could be paging you? I'm here."

Lauren unclipped the pager from the pocket of her scrub pants and when she saw who was paging her, she frowned. It was the nurse's station. Thinking that it was Bo wanting to deliver the bad news herself Lauren shook her head and smiled. "It's just the nurse's station. I think it's just Bo."

Arizona let out a small laugh then remarked, "You two are adorable. Callie and I were like that once, but it all fades once you're married and have kids." She flashed Lauren a quick grin. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." She waved for Lauren to follow her. "Come on. Your next patient is a sixteen year old male and his primary complaints are abdominal pain, fever, and vomiting. When you do his physical exam he has some tenderness in the lower right quadrant of his abdomen. What do you do?"

Lauren drew in a breath then started to go through all the steps that she would do to diagnosis the boy. She was in the middle of possibly doing getting a CT scan of his abdomen when her pager went off again. Dr. Robbins looked at her with an irritated look and Lauren began to apologise. "I'm sorry Dr. Robbins. It's not that I don't want to learn it's just-" She looked at her pager and saw the urgent code. Lauren double checked it then shook her head. "Dr. Robbins, I don't know what's going on but I'm being paged to the nurse's station. This time it's a nine-one-one."

Dr. Robbins secured the blanket around the infant that she was examining then began to head for the doors of the NICU at a fast pace. "Then we will go find out what's going on. Let's go Lauren."

Lauren followed after the woman and the two of them headed for the stairs. The paediatric floor was below the NICU so it wasn't that far of a walk. When they got to the floor they rushed to the station. As they approached it Lauren didn't see Bo, but there was a man in a suit standing by it. Her heart started to race harder as they came to a stop. Dr. Robbins looked at the nurse and demanded, "Why are you paging Dr. Lewis nine-one-one? I am her superior you page me first."

The woman manning the desk pointed at the gentleman in the suit. "This lawyer said it was important that he talked to her."

Lauren looked at the well dressed man and he smirked. "I'm not a lawyer ma'am. I am the intern of a lawyer." He held out a brown envelope towards Lauren and said, "This is for you."

Lauren took the envelope and her eyebrows furrowed. "What is this?"

"Don't know ma'am. I was told to get this to you." He gave her a quick wave. "Have a good day."

Lauren watched as he left the floor. She still had no idea what he was doing here. Lauren shook her head and examined the envelope that was in her hand before she opened it. The nurse behind the desk said, "Dr. Robbins, social services called and they said that baby John Doe will be picked up by his foster parents."

"His foster parents?" Arizona repeated, sounding confused by the news. "That's strange. They usually pick up the kid and take them to their foster home," she said more to herself than to anyone in particular.

Lauren pulled out the paperwork that was in the envelope and began to read it. Her mouth slowly fell open as she read the document. She and Bo we're JD's foster parents. It would be temporary if they didn't get the supporting documents to the courts, but as of this moment, he was going to go home with them. Lauren couldn't stop the tears that started to fall from her eyes. She was going to be that sweet, precious little boy's foster mom. Lauren covered her mouth with her hand. She drew in several shaky breaths as she tried to get control of her emotions, but she wasn't able to and more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Lauren are you all right?" Dr. Robbins asked with some concern.

She nodded and tried to figure out the words to say but she wasn't able to. Then Bo came walking through the double doors of the paediatric floor, making Lauren loose whatever control that she was trying to hold on to. Bo rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Lauren let out a soft sob and Bo rubbed her back as she murmured, "Come on let's go talk."

Lauren nodded against her shoulder and Bo guided her away from the nurses' station as she tried to get her crying under control. The two of them walked into the small conference room and Bo closed the door. She helped Lauren into one of the chairs then leaned against the edge of the conference table and blew out a heavy breath. Lauren reached for the box of tissues that was on the table and pulled one out so that she could wipe her eyes when Bo started talking. "I was walking out of here earlier and I kept thinking about you and that baby." Lauren looked at Bo just as she chuckled and shook her head. "You looked so damn happy and I had never seen that look on your face before. Then I realised what it was." She sighed and looked at Lauren with nothing but pure adoration shining in her eyes. "You want to be his mother, Lauren."

Lauren stared at Bo for a moment then she chuckled as she started to say, "I don't want to be his-"

"Yes, you do," Bo interjected as pushed off the table. There was a smile on her face as she continued. "There is this look that all moms have when they look at their kids. It's like there's this innate feeling or something that tells them that the baby in their arms is theirs." She chuckled. "I saw you standing there defying Arizona and begging me to push through a rush on us becoming his foster parents." Bo chuckled a little. "You were protecting him and doing everything possible for him. You were being his mother." She let out an exasperated breath and said, "We have to give him a proper name because I can't keep calling him, him."

Lauren chuckled and said, "I've been calling him JD, but your mom - who I laid into by the way - is adamant about not having a grandson named after a brand of whiskey."

Bo let out a small laugh and nodded. "I wouldn't let that fly either." She smiled. "You have to talk to Arizona."

Lauren groaned and told her, "She is not going to be happy about this one."

Bo chuckled a little then bent down so that she could give Lauren a brief kiss. "She isn't but you will be and that's all I care about."

Lauren smiled then it fell and she bit the corner of her lip. "How are we going to make this work Bo?"

Bo grinned. "We'll make it work." She gave Lauren another kiss. "Let's go take our son home."

Hearing Bo call JD their son sent a wave of euphoria over Lauren and she couldn't stop the wide smile that broke out on her face. He was going to go home with them. Lauren's eyes widened as a realization hit her as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting in. "Bo we don't have a car seat, or a crib, or anything. We have nothing."

Bo placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders. "Take a breath, love." Lauren did and Bo chuckled a little. "We don't have anything, but that's what stores are for."

Lauren drew in another breath then she let out a small breathless laugh. She was certain that wasn't going to be her last freak out in regards to JD. She took another breath then frowned a little. "I have to talk to Arizona."

Bo nodded and said, "You do, but you have to get it over with eventually." Lauren pouted. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation. The two of them headed for the door and Bo kissed her cheek then whispered, "I'll be in Paul's room." Lauren furrowed her eyebrows and Bo said, "JD. I'm trying out some names."

Lauren grimaced and shook her head. "No. That's a terrible name."

Bo gawked at her then chuckled. "My father's middle name was Paul." Lauren cringed and Bo gave her a brief kiss. "It's okay. You're right. I don't like it either."

Lauren chuckled then sighed. "I really don't want to talk to Arizona. I'm already on her shit list because I spent all night with JD and the whole attachment thing."

Bo laughed then told her, "Go or she will come looking for you."

Lauren groaned then she gave Bo a kiss before two of them left the conference room. Lauren walked over to the nurse's station while Bo walked to JD's room. She asked where Dr. Robbins was and the nurse manning the desk told her that she was in one of the patient's room. Lauren thanked her and headed for the room. As she walked to it Lauren steeled her nerves for the anger and backlash that she was about to receive, but then she thought about JD and a small smile came to her face. It was going to be worth it.

Lauren reached the doorway of the room and one of Dr. Robbins's residents was going over a patient so she waited until they were done. After they had gone over the surgery plan and answered the parents' questions, Dr. Robbins and her three residents walked out. Arizona looked at her and asked, "Is everything all right?"

Lauren nodded. "It's fine but do you have a moment so that I can speak with you?"

Arizona gave a slight nod and the two of them went into the small office that was located behind the nurses' station. She closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's going on Lauren?"

Lauren drew in a deep breath then dove in head first. "Bo and I are going to be John Doe's foster parents."

Arizona stared at her for a second then she started to laugh. Lauren hadn't been expecting her to laugh so it scared her. When Arizona finally caught her breath she found out why the woman was laughing. "No you aren't. That is a long vetting process and it takes at least six months before they place a child with you. And that's after a process which could take more than a year to get through."

Lauren sighed. She didn't want to explain how she and Bo had found a work around within the system but it was unavoidable. "Bo's mom knows a lawyer who was able to get an injunction in place so that we could take him while they're doing the background and financial checks."

Arizona gawked at her then asked, "You're not joking?" Lauren shook her head. Arizona stood there with a stunned expression on her face. Lauren was pretty certain that she had fried one of the neurological pathways that were in the woman's brain. Then Arizona lost it. "Do you know how unethical, unprofessional, and way out of line this is Lauren?" Lauren went to go answer but Arizona held up her hand. "No. Don't speak. I will be speaking with the coordinator about this and I'm certain disciplinary action will be taken. I can't believe you. Of all the med students, hell even out of my residents, I thought I could count on you to maintain professionalism."

Lauren shook her head and argued, "This has nothing to do with my professionalism. Yes, I've crossed a line, I will own up to that a thousand times over, but this has nothing do with my professionalism. It is more about the fact that that child will be in no better care than with me and Bo. I've been in his corner since he was admitted and I refuse to see get bounced around in some system that will have no regard for him."

Arizona glowered at Lauren then she drew in a deep breath. "Go home Lauren. I will have the coordinator call you once we have spoken." She moved closer to Lauren and added in a low voice, "I can tell you one thing though, you will not be coming back to my department."

Lauren returned the hard stare that the woman pinning her down with. Arizona refusing to have her in her department was going to make things complicated for Lauren in regards to her clerkships, but she wasn't going to argue it because she stood by her decision. She turned and walked out of the office then made her way to JD's room.

Lauren walked into the room and found Bo looking over the top of the crib that JD was in. Seeing the small smile on Bo's face alleviated some of the tension that she was feeling from her conversation with Arizona. Lauren walked over to where Bo was standing then rested her head on her shoulder. Bo kissed the top of his head and said, "We're really doing this huh?"

Lauren nodded. "Yep." She sighed. "Arizona has kicked me out of her department and she's going to be calling the coordinator."

Bo wrapped her arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze. "I'm sorry. Do you know what this means in regards to your clerkships?"

Lauren sighed again and looked down at JD who was sleeping peacefully. She grinned and said, "I'm not certain but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She lifted her and looked at Bo. "Let's take JD home."

Bo leaned in and gave her a quick kiss then as she moved back she said, "We can do that, but we have several problems that need to be addressed first. Our biggest one is that we don't have a car seat. Then there is the issue of it being the middle of winter and we don't have winter clothes for him, or blankets, or anything."

Lauren cringed. "That is a problem."

Bo chuckled then said, "It's not a big one though. If you don't mind sitting here for about an hour I'll go get him a car seat and also get him a few things to wear. Then after I come get you guys we can go back to the store and get the essentials because we don't have anything at the apartment." Bo snapped her fingers. "Oh, we need to get our financial records and other documents to the lawyer so that the family court can do our background checks and what not."

Lauren stood up straight and told her, "You'll have to talk to my parents on that one because I have everything sent to them. I think my dad handles it all."

Bo got a playful scowl on her face. "You should be handling your own finances, Lauren. You're an adult."

Lauren shrugged and remarked, "They told me not to worry about it since I'm focused on school. So I didn't and we didn't change anything after we came to Boston. Also you're primary on our household account. I don't really do anything except make sure that the bills are paid on time." She gave Bo a sheepish smile. "I should probably learn how all this works huh?"

Bo held up her hand and there was a little bit of space between her index finger and thumb. "Just a little bit. We also need to get your college crap because going through that is going to be a nightmare in a few years."

Lauren scrunched up her face. She didn't want to think about her student loans and whatever else. Grants and scholarships did enough but they didn't cover everything. She shook her head and said, "Don't. We'll worry about it later. We'll just get what we need for becoming JD's foster parents then the rest I'll deal with at a more appropriate time."

Bo chuckled then she kissed Lauren's temple. "Yes you can. All right, I'll be back in an hour. Don't get in trouble."

Lauren let out a small snort as Bo headed for the door and remarked, "I've already taken in an abandoned baby that was under my care so I don't think I can get into much more trouble." She snapped her fingers softly. "Wait, I could kill a patient."

Bo turned and scowled at her. "That's not funny Lauren."

Lauren grinned. "Oh, come on Bo, it was a little funny." Bo continued to scowl at her. "Bo, I need to laugh because if I think too much I'll start freaking out about being kicked out of Harvard Medical School." The smile on Lauren's face fell as she thought about possibly being kicked out of medical school. "Oh my god. I could possibly get kicked out of medical school. Oh my-"

"No, Lauren, you do not need to go there." Bo moved to where she was standing and placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders. "They will not kick you out for this. This may have an effect on your clerkships but not on your schooling," Bo said trying to reassure her.

Lauren sighed and before she could say anything JD started to whimper. She moved away from Bo so that she could pick up JD. She rubbed his back and kissed the side of his head as she murmured, "It's okay. You'll be out of here in a little while. We'll get you home and in a nice comfy bed." She glanced at Bo and smirked. "But you will only have those things if your other mother doesn't go get you them. Or at least a car seat."

Bo laughed then she kissed Lauren's cheek. "I get it. I get it. I will be back."

"Okay. We'll be here."

Bo looked at them for a moment longer then a huge smile came to her face. "I love you."

Lauren returned the smile. "I love you too."

Bo left and Lauren rubbed JD's back as she mumbled, "Let's go talk to Dr. Robbins and see what she says about us hanging out here until Bo gets back." She walked out of JD's room and headed for the nurse's station. She asked the woman behind the desk, "Is it okay if we hang out here until Bo gets back?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course Dr. Lewis." She then glanced to her right before she added, "But I would stay off of Dr. Robbins's radar."

Lauren chuckled and told the woman, "I have no plans to be on her radar for the rest of the day."

Lauren went back to JD's room and she sat down in the rocking chair. As she rocked JD she pulled out her phone and sent Bo a text to remind her to get a hat for JD when she gets him clothes. Once she sent the text she closed her eyes and smiled. She was happy and content, despite the threat to her education, but that was something that she wasn't going to deal with at the moment.

A few minutes later Lauren heard someone rushing down the hall and she opened her eyes. Lexie came running into the room and she gasped. "So it's true then?"

Lauren chuckled and asked, "What's true? Because I'm certain you've heard the crappiest version of what's been told."

Lexie gaped at her then said, "You stole a baby and went off on an attending."

Lauren let out a small laugh. It was close enough since she did go off on Arizona. "I didn't steal a baby. Bo's mom had one of her lawyer friends put through a rush injunction so that we could become this child's foster parents. But I did go off on Arizona and she's going to be talking to the coordinator."

"Holy shit," Lexie exclaimed as she sat down on the exam stool. She scooted closer to the rocking chair. "You seem to be okay for someone whose education is hanging in the balance."

Lauren glanced at the sleeping baby that was sleeping on her shoulder. She smiled. "I'm okay because he's okay."

Lexie was silent for a moment then she chuckled. "Did you really just say that?"

Lauren nodded and laughed a little. "I did." She looked at Lexie. "I don't know what it is about him Lex but he has stolen my heart the moment he came into the ER." Lauren sighed. "I just want to protect him from all the bad in this world. Someone gave him up and they did it before they were able to do any damage to him. He's too young to remember this and I'm going to make sure that he has nothing but good in his life from here on out."

Lexie made a soft clicking noise with her tongue then said, "Aw, Lauren. He's going to be the luckiest little boy in the world."

Lauren chuckled and said, "I don't know about that but I'm sure going to make sure that he feels that way." She sighed. "Hey can you do me a favour?" Lexie nodded. "Bo went to go get a car seat and some decent winter clothes for him and I don't want to leave JD alone. Can you go to the locker room and get my bag? I figure I'll do some research while she's gone."

Lexie stood up from the stool. "Sure thing. I should be back in a few minutes."

Lauren thanked her as she walked of the room then she looked down at JD. She was going to try to get as much work done as possible because now that a baby was living with them Lauren was certain that her time was going to be taken up by him. Not that she minded. She was actually happy to give JD all her time. He deserved it.

* * *

Confusion was written all over Bo's face as she gawked at the car seats in front of her. There were at least four different types, in twelve different designs, and she was starting to feel overwhelmed by it all. Bo chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes went from one seat to another. She had two degrees, a doctorate in sociology, and several certifications pertaining to her being a sex educator - so why she couldn't figure out which car seat to get for a baby was baffling to her. The store associate came over to her and asked, "Ma'am, did you need some help?"

Bo looked at the young woman standing to her left and she couldn't get rid of the stunned expression that was on her face. "Why are there so many of them?"

The young woman chuckled a little then wondered, "First time parent?" Bo nodded. "Ah, so we'll be looking for a newborn car seat?"

Bo glanced at the car seat displays in front of her then back at the associate. "Yeah, I guess." She shook her head and sighed. "I mean, I don't know." The woman stifled a laugh and Bo chuckled a little. "It's okay, you can laugh. It's pretty funny."

"It is. Why are you worried about car seats now?" She gestured towards Bo. "You're not even showing."

Bo let out a genuine laugh then as she caught her breath she said, "I'm not pregnant. My fiancée and I have just become the foster parents of an adorable baby boy." She pointed to the car seats. "Hence the car seat shopping and me not knowing a damn thing."

The young woman nodded, now understanding Bo's predicament. "I see now. Well the best guide for this situation is knowing the baby's length and weight." Bo chewed on her bottom lip in apprehension. "You don't know?"

Bo huffed in exasperation. She didn't know. She was already failing as a parent. Bo shook her head and tried not to let her self-doubt bother her. "I don't, but give me one moment and I will find out this information. Your name?"

The young woman stuck out her hand and said, "Hannah."

Bo smiled and took hold of her hand then shook it. "Hi Hannah. I'm Bo, and my fiancée's name is Lauren. Our son's name is currently JD but that will be changing."

Hannah giggled and told her, "I hope you two will figure that one out sooner than later. But take your time, Bo, and we will get your son whatever he needs. And if we don't have it we'll get ordered."

Bo grinned at her. Hannah seemed like she was a very capable young woman and would be able to get Bo through the most confusing thing that she had ever been through. Bo nodded and said, "I like that attitude, Hannah. Give me one moment and I will get that information. Do we need to know anything further? Because I also need to get him clothes."

Hannah shook her head. "Nope once we get his weight we'll be able to get some decent clothes and also the perfect car seat."

Bo shook her finger at Hannah. "See? That is a can-do attitude that I can appreciate." She went into her pocket to get her phone. Bo pulled it out then called Lauren.

The phone rang a few times then it was answered. "Yes Isabeau?"

Bo smirked. She had an inappropriate response to Lauren calling her by her full name. "We have a child now doctor so that is highly inappropriate."

"Professor, I didn't think you knew the meaning of the word inappropriate," Lauren remarked with a small chuckle.

Bo grinned and told her, "I know a lot of words, Dr. Lewis. However that's not why I called you. I need to know how much -," she stopped. Then with some reluctance she continued, "JD, we need to get him a new name, weighs?"

Lauren laughed a little. "Nine pounds and one ounce. I would say newborn clothes would fit him, but he's a little long. Twenty-four inches. The kid is going to play basketball or something." Bo chuckled and Lauren got back on topic. "Get him whatever size is after newborn. We just need enough clothes to get him through the next couple weeks. I don't see us going out too much with him."

"Uh...what are we going to do when one of us has to do something?" Bo asked as she wandered around the car seat aisle.

Lauren hummed then said, "I can try to put him in day care at the school but I'm pretty certain that's harder to get into than Harvard itself." She clicked her tongue. "However my academic career may be nonexistent so we might not even have to worry-"

"Lauren..."

Bo heard Lauren let out a breath. "I know. I know. I'm not going to worry about it until I hear from the coordinator." She sighed. "Get him a coat he can grow into for the next couple months then we'll go get him a new one if need be, but hopefully it'll be spring by the time he grows out of it. Get him a nice blanket too."

Bo chuckled. "I will get him a nice blanket. Now do you want me to get formula now or when we come back later?"

Lauren was quiet a moment then before she replied, "We'll get formula when we go back. He's still got a couple of those premade bottles to use. So just get him an outfit, a coat, a blanket and a car seat."

Bo nodded. It sounded simple enough when Lauren put it that way but then she realised that they needed to come back and get even more stuff for JD. Bo shook her head. "We need a name. He needs a name, Lauren."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "We'll talk about it when you get here."

Bo sighed and when she spoke her again her voice was soft, and full of doubt. "Do you think we can do this?"

Lauren was quiet then Bo heard her draw in a deep breath before she said, "We didn't think we could do a lot of things, Bo. We didn't think we could survive being separated for nine months."

"We didn't. We broke up and you spent three months in Italy with me," Bo pointed out.

Bo heard Lauren sigh. "That is true but we dealt with it. We also thought we couldn't get through you travelling back and forth to Italy and a whole bunch of other stuff." She chuckled. "Bo, we survived. Mylo fits in with us. He's a survivor. Yes, we're going to screw up even though were both perfectionists - you're more of a lazy perfectionist, but a perfectionist nonetheless. No matter what we do he's going to be fine and we can do this." She chuckled. "Then when the next one comes along we'll know what not to do."

Bo grinned like an idiot as she thought about her and Lauren having more kids. She let out a small laugh then wondered, "Mylo?"

"Yes, Mylo. He looks like a Mylo and he's got a Mylo personality," Lauren said sounding confident in her name choice.

Bo tossed the name around in her head for a few seconds then she remarked, "Mylo it is. Though I don't think you mother-in-law-"

Lauren scoffed. "Oh my mother-in-law can say whatever she would like. It is not up to her. It is up to us. I'm tired of Aife doing the things that she has been doing."

Bo pressed her lips together. She was surprised that Lauren had lasted this long in regards to her mother. She was becoming a bit more overbearing here lately and Lauren didn't do well with overbearing. It annoyed her. "And we shall tell her that. Is Mylo as far as you got or do you have the rest?"

Lauren chuckled and told her, "I may have the rest figured out but you will need to get back here so we can talk about it."

Bo took a deep breath then blew it out. "All right, all right. I'll get the car seat, blanket, an outfit, and a coat."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Bo laughed a little then said, "Okay I will do that. See you in a few."

She heard the smile in Lauren's voice when she said, "I'll see you in a few. Love you."

Bo smirked. "Love you too."

The call ended and drew in a deep breath through her nose then she turned on her heel to look at Hannah. "Car seat, coat, outfit, and a blanket. That's all I'm supposed to get."

Hannah gave her a thumbs up. "Okay we have plan."

Bo nodded. "That we do." She took another breath and slowly let it out. All she had to do was buy these few items then she would get back to Lauren. Who would hopefully have some idea as to what to else they would need to buy.

* * *

Lauren rocked the chair slowly as she fed Mylo and read her research notes. There was a small smile on her face and Lauren was completely content and happy. She jumped a little when she hears someone say, "So this is the little guy who got Arizona's panties in a twist."

Lauren looked up and a dark haired woman with a bright smile on her face was walking into Mylo's room. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at Lauren and walked closer to the rocking chair. "Callie Torres. Arizona's wife. I had to come see the reason for why she was ranting and raving." Callie pouted her lips and waved her finger at Mylo. She grinned and said, "He is too precious. I supported your decision to take him in and told her that what you're doing was an admirable thing. She called me a bleeding heart and I called her some unsavoury things in a language that she doesn't understand too well."

Lauren chuckled and said with some hesitance, "Thank you, I think."

"Oh, you should be thanking me." She grinned at Lauren then looked down at Mylo. "I'll have to do some things later-"

"Dr. Torres..."

"Oh right, impressionable med student." She pursed her lips as she looked at Mylo. "Aw he's so cute. I remember when ours were this small. Can I hold him?"

Lauren nodded and handed Mylo to her after she took the bottle out of his mouth. Lauren rolled the almost empty bottle between her hands and said, "Dr. Torres, thank you for coming in here and telling me that you stood up for me but that doesn't-"

"Have you thought of a name for him yet? Arizona told me that there was no information with him when they found him."

Lauren tried not to get aggravated with the woman for interrupting her. She watched as Dr. Torres walked around the room and jostled Mylo lightly in her arms. She was a little confused by why the woman was here but she answered her question anyway. "I was thinking Mylo Anthony."

Callie smiled at her and said, "That is a good name. Isn't that right little Mylo?" She made cute noises at the baby then she walked over to hand him back to Lauren. "She's not going to the coordinator."

"She-What?"

Lauren settled Mylo against her shoulder and Dr. Torres started to explain. "I talked her down. She's gone on about you ever since you started your peds clerkship. The doctors at the practice don't have a bad thing to say about you and Yvonne loves you. Since you've started your clerkships you've been a professional and haven't crossed any boundaries." She sighed then said, "This right here isn't about your professionalism or you as a doctor. It's about you as a person, and yeah you messed up in not separating you the doctor from you the person, but you'll deal with the consequences that Arizona will dish out. I'm not going to let her destroy your path because your heart led you to cross that line."

Lauren sat there stunned by what Callie was saying then she smiled at her. "Why did you do that?"

Callie chuckled then asked, "Why wouldn't I? You're sort of like me. Full of heart and care, your emotions tend to rule you." Lauren scoffed then Callie pointed at her. "I'm serious. You get involved with your patients and you take care of them. That's a good thing. You just need to not let something of this nature happen again."

Lauren chuckled then looked down at Mylo. "I think Mylo is an exception. I just saw him and I knew that he needed someone to love him."

Callie chuckled. "And I'm certain that you and Bo will." Lauren got a confused look on her face and Callie said, "Arizona, because she likes you, talks about you often and she told me about your girlfriend, or is it fiancée?"

"Fiancée," Lauren answered with a small smile on her face.

Callie nodded then asked, "Have you two started planning the wedding or decided on a date? Which I'm certain will now be a blast now that you guys will have him."

Lauren chuckled a little. Callie was pretty awesome and she was not the type of woman that she expected Dr. Robbins to be with. Callie was vivacious and free-spirited. Unlike Arizona who was a little more reserved unless she was excited. Lauren got up and walked over to the bed so that she could put Mylow in it. She turned to look at Callie. "We've decided on a few things. It's not going to be a big wedding so I'm certain Mylo won't have any effect on the planning. Although since Bo and I's moms are planning it I'm hoping he'll distract them enough."

Callie laughed softly and remarked, "Oh he will. Babies are like mom kryptonite. When I had Sofia it's like she absolved me of any wrong that I had done. Now our parents only nitpick at how we choose to raise our child and when we'll have another one."

Lauren's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you guys already have two kids?"

Callie chuckled. "Yes we do but according to our mothers that isn't enough." The two of them laughed then as she caught her breath Callie warned, "Be ready for that. Once you have one they're always wanting more."

Lauren glanced over to the bed and smiled. "We'll probably have two more, but not for a little while. Got to get adjusted to him first."

Callie's pager went off and as she pulled it out to look at it she said, "And you will definitely have your hands full with him. I have to go, but it has been a pleasure to meet you Lauren. You should swing by ortho one day and see if I'm free for lunch. I can help you with your boards and get ready for your internships."

Lauren gave the woman a brief nod as a grateful smile came to her face. "Thank you, Dr. Torres. I would appreciate that."

Callie gave her bright smile. "Anytime, Lauren and please call me Callie." Her pager went off again and she sighed. "Well I have to go. I'll see you around." She jogged out of the room but came back to the doorway a second later and pointed at Lauren. "I was never here and you never saw me. Got it?"

Lauren nodded. "I got it Callie." The woman gave her another smile then jogged away from Mylo's room. Lauren felt so much better now that she knew Dr. Robbins wasn't going to be going to the coordinator. She just had to deal with the woman herself which could be torture. Dr. Robbins liked to tear into her residents when they pissed her off and Lauren knew that she wasn't going to be spared. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and frowned at it. Bo had been gone for more than an hour. Lauren hoped she was okay at the baby store. It was uncharted territory for Bo, and the woman normally took on challenges head on, however Lauren wasn't certain if she was going to be able to handle this one after their phone call earlier. She sighed and ran her hand over her hair as she made her way back to the rocking chair so that she could read her research notes. She wasn't going to worry too much, but if she didn't hear from Bo soon, she was going to.

* * *

Another forty-five minutes had gone by when Bo came into Mylo's room pushing an expensive looking stroller. Lauren placed her notepad in the book that she had been reading and closed it. "I told you four things and I see you've come back with more than those four things."

Bo held up a finger. "Let me explain my logic before you get on me."

"I thought you liked it when I was on you," Lauren quipped with a small grin.

A playful scowl came to Bo's face. "You know what I mean." She smiled. "You get very alluring when you get what you want."

Lauren chuckled as she moved closer to Bo. She slipped her hands inside her coat and placed them on her waist before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. Lauren hummed a little then murmured, "I may get alluring but I appreciate everything that you have done to make this happen." She smiled then gave Bo another kiss, making sure this one lasted longer than the last one.

Bo pulled back and smiled. "I had to do it. It felt wrong to do anything else." She kissed Lauren's forehead and Lauren's eyes fluttered closed at the contact. She opened them when Bo pulled back and said, "Now let me explain my madness to you, doctor. I got a car seat that came with a stroller because the idea of lugging that thing around with a baby inside was as attractive as Matt sitting on our couch all day in his boxers." Lauren cringed and shook her head. The analogy brought back memories of when he lived with her at the house when Bo had gone off to Italy. He liked to wander around the house in just his boxers when he thought he was alone, unfortunately that wasn't the case a lot of the time. Lauren brought her focus back to Bo. "And I got him a blanket, and some onsies, and bunch of other things that the associate at the store told me were 'diaper bag must haves.'"

Lauren shook her head. Bo never did anything in half-measured steps, and she also didn't do what she was told to do. So why Lauren thought she was going to come back with just four items was beyond her. She gave Bo another kiss then said, "I love you."

Bo smiled. "I love you too. So should we get him packed up and ready to go?"

Lauren nodded her head then moved to the stroller so that she could get the diaper bag that looked almost as expensive as the stroller. Lauren muttered to herself, "A diaper bag doesn't need to be stylish. It needs to be purposeful." She unzipped the bag and was quite impressed by how much it could hold. It looked like there was even still room for another blanket or two. Lauren pulled out a onsie and she smiled at the little animals on it. She couldn't believe how cute baby clothes were. Lauren moved on from that thought. She didn't want to start having other baby related thoughts.

There was a knock on the room door and Lauren looked over to see Dr. Robbins standing in the doorway holding a tray. "Can I come in?"

Lauren nodded. "Of course."

Arizona walked into the room and went over the counter to set the tray down. She turned to Lauren and there was a polite smile on her face. "I want to apologise for how I responded earlier. It was a quick reaction but now that I've had some time to think about it I can see that this isn't about you crossing a line. I mean it is, but it isn't. Either way, I'm not going to go to the coordinator but I will be keeping a closer eye on you."

Lauren gave a quick nod. "Thank you Dr. Robbins and I'm sorry I put you in this position but I couldn't let him be placed in the system. I'm sure they would have found him a good home, but I-I couldn't let that happen."

"I understand Lauren. I know he will be well taken care of by you and Bo." She turned back to the counter then picked up the clipboard that had some paperwork on it. "We need a name for him as well as your authorization to give him some newborn immunizations. Without records we want to make sure he's covered."

Lauren took the clipboard and said, "Absolutely." She slid the pen off the clip and she was about to fill out the form when she looked up at Bo. "We need to discuss his name."

Bo grinned. "We do. I like Mylo so what's the rest?"

Lauren smirked and told her, "Anthony. Mylo Anthony Dennis."

Bo's grin turned into a wide smile. "My dad's name?" Lauren nodded and Bo chuckled. "I think it's a great name. Matt's going to be upset though."

Lauren chuckled. "Forget about Matt. He can be commemorated by the next one. "

Bo chuckled again then she walked over to Lauren to give her a kiss. Arizona cleared her throat then said, "I hate to break this up but we need the paperwork done so we can get it to social services."

"Of course, Dr. Robbins," Lauren said as she grinned at Bo.

She went about filling out the paperwork and Arizona said, "Bo can you bring me little Mylo so I can give him his shots."

Lauren heard Bo let out an apprehensive hum and she looked up at her. There was a sceptical expression on her face and Lauren bit her bottom lip as she tried not to laugh. She took a deep breath then asked, "Bo, what's the matter? Just pick him up. It's okay if he wakes up."

Bo glanced at the crib then looked back at Lauren. "I don't think I can."

Lauren put the pen back on the clipboard and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. "You don't think you can? He'll be okay Bo. Just pick him up."

Again, Bo glanced in the crib then turned to Lauren and there was a slight panic look in her eyes that stopped Lauren from finding the situation funny. "What if I hurt him?"

Lauren stared at Bo for a second then she shook her head. She was being adorable right now and ridiculous. She sighed then stood up from the rocking chair. Lauren put the clipboard in the chair then walked over to the crib to take Mylo out of it. He whimpered a little but once he was close against her he quieted down. She raised an eyebrow at Bo. "Hold out your arms." She looked at the baby and Lauren couldn't fight the grin the broke out on her face. "Are you telling me that you don't want to hold your son because of your irrational fear of hurting him?"

"He's tiny, Lauren, and requires a lot of bodily support," Bo pointed out sounding slightly offended that Laruen was finding the situation amusing.

Lauren drew in a breath so that she wouldn't upset her further then said, "He is, but he's also not fragile. Now hold out your arms."

Bo reluctantly held out her arms and Lauren carefully put Mylo in them, positioning her arm so that she was supporting his head, then she said, "See, look? You're holding him."

Bo brought the baby's closer to her body and there was a wide grin on her face. That grin melted Lauren's heart more than the number of times Bo had said something that took her breath away. Lauren stood there and watched Bo with Mylo. There were so many emotions going through her about the moment and Lauren pulled her phone out of her pocket so that she could take a picture of Bo and Mylo. She was going to print it out and hang it up in their apartment because the look of happiness that was on Bo's face made Lauren happy. They had made the right choice in doing this.

Arizona walked over to them and she was holding up a syringe. Bo eyed the needle and said, "That is an awfully big needle for a such a tiny person."

Lauren chuckled and Arizona reassured her. "It'll be okay Bo. Granted, I don't think either of us will be prepared enough for the crying that will ensue, but regardless, it needs to be done."

Arizona moved closer to a still sceptical Bo and prepared the area on Mylo's thigh then she stuck him with the neddle. The crying wasn't instantaneous, it took a couple of seconds, but when it began Mylo wasn't shy about showing his displeasure. Bo shushed at him while Lauren rubbed his head, the both of them whispering words of comfort to him even though he was going to remain upset for the next several minutes. Arizona walked over to the counter then told them, "He should be fine in a half hour or so. If he doesn't I would say a small dose, and I mean like a drop, of baby Motrin should help him get through the pain." She pointed at the rocking chair. "Finish those so you can get out of here."

Lauren nodded then she kissed the top of Mylo's head before she said to Bo, "Rock him in the chair while I finish the paperwork."

Bo nodded then headed to the chair while Lauren finished the paperwork. When she was done with the paperwork, Lauren took it to the reception desk then went back to Mylo's room. "We have to get him dressed to go."

Bo looked up at Lauren. "Uh...am I doing that?"

Lauren chuckled then walked over to the stroller so that she could get a clean onesie for Mylo and a pair of pants for him. She walked over to Bo and took him then went over to the crib. She dressed him and he whimpered through it but Mylo didn't put up too much of a fuss. Bo was watching over her shoulder and Lauren chuckled. "Did you learn something?"

Bo kissed her cheek and said, "Yes I did. He's not that fragile is he?"

Lauren shook her head. "Not really. Did you get him a hat because his ears need to be covered." She picked up Mylo and held him out for Bo to take. Bo was hesitant to take him but she did and she held him up to her shoulder. Lauren grinned. "See? You're becoming a natural."

Bo grinned at her as she rubbed Mylo's back. She kissed the side of his head then said, "Go get your stuff together so we can leave."

Lauren chuckled then said, "We have to stop by the intern locker room before we leave. I need to grab some books."

Bo nodded then Lauren packed up the few belongings that Mylo had before getting her research stuff together. Then the three of them left the paediatric floor. Lauren was excited for them to get Mylo his own bed and get home. It was going to be a busy night for her and Bo but it was something that was going to be worth it. As they rode the elevator down to the floor that housed the interns' lounge Lauren looked at Mylo who was sleeping peacefully in the carrier. She smiled and took hold of Bo's hand. When she had envisioned starting a family with Bo she had been expecting to be out of med school, and almost done with her residency. She wasn't close to finishing either of those things, but she couldn't be happier. This way was perfect.

* * *

 **I'm not going to rock the boat too much in regards to this Mylo thing. He is a done deal in my head, but will I use him to create drama? Oh yeah, I will. Not too much, but just enough. Thanks for reading and reading this thing.**


	16. Another Compromise & Mylo's First Night

Bo gave up on trying to put the bassinet together. Why something they were only going to use for the next three months was so difficult to put together was beyond her. She tossed one of the pieces onto the floor, letting out an aggravated growl before drawing in a deep breath and releasing it. She had to get this bassinet together because if she didn't Mylo would end up sleeping with them, and according to Lauren that wasn't good for him. Mylo currently lay in the middle of their bed asleep, and Lauren was downstairs making bottles for him. Bo's phone went off and she went to go answer it before it could wake Mylo. She put it up to her ear and said, "Hello?"

"Now, Isabeau, will you tell me what has been done, and how you and Lauren are going to handle it or will I have to come to Boston to kick your ass?" Aife said, and underneath her thinly veiled sarcasm Bo could tell how pissed off her mother actually was.

Bo sighed. "Lauren fell in love with an abandoned baby that had come into the hospital, and rather than see her hurt over it I decided we should adopt him. We'll be his foster parents but that's just a formality."

Aife scoffed. "You and Lauren can't just decide to adopt a baby."

Bo chuckled a little and said, "Yeah we can. This is our life and we want to be this child's parents. It's as simple as that mom."

"But what about Lauren's studies and internship?" Aife asked then pointed out, "You also just started a new job. This is going to be too much for the two of you and I don't want your kneejerk reaction to have an effect on this child."

Bo was insulted by the insinuation and scoffed. "Rest assured, mother, that this wasn't a kneejerk reaction. I know what Lauren and I have and we know what we can handle. Fostering this child and adopting him is something we can handle." She shook her head. "If you'll excuse me I need to go put together a bassinet."

Bo hung up on her mother and dropped the phone next to her on the floor. She couldn't believe her mom had said that. Bo knew that she and Lauren had a lot going on right now, but it didn't make them incapable of taking care of a baby. The scowl on Bo's face worsened, and she took a moment to get over the conversation with her mother before giving the bassinet another attempt.

A half hour had passed by the Lauren came upstairs. Bo saw her glance at Mylo before she looked at her, a small grin on her face. "He looks so peaceful."

Bo chuckled. "I sort of forgot he was there for a moment."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Who called you earlier? I heard the phone go off, but I was too busy figuring out the bottle warmer I forgot to ask."

The scowl returned to Bo's face. "It was your mother-in-law. She was expressing her concern about us being able to take care of Mylo. I hung up on her because she believes we're doing this for all the wrong reasons."

Lauren sighed and moved to sit down on the floor next to Bo. She leaned over to give her cheek a kiss then rested her head on her shoulder. "I understand why she would think that considering my schedule, and yours, but we just have to prove her wrong." Lauren lifted her head and met Bo's gaze. "We have to talk about that by the way." Bo cocked an eyebrow and Lauren said, "We can't just fly by the seat of our pants like we've been doing. We have to think about Mylo."

"Okay..."Bo said not getting where the conversation was going. Lauren blew out an exasperated breath. After turning to where she and Lauren were face to face, Bo asked, "What is there to talk about, Lauren?"

Lauren ran her hand through hair and blew out a deep breath. "I think the easiest thing to talk about would be my schedule."

Bo let out small laugh. "Talking about the weather would be easier." Lauren glared at her and Bo held up her hands. "I'm just saying your schedule is unpredictable."

Lauren reluctantly nodded in agreement. "It can be, but a majority of the time it isn't." She paused, and when she pressed her lips together Bo smirked and waited for her to get her thoughts together. "I'm willing to take some time off so you can focus on work. I'll still work on my PhD, but I'm thinking about putting medical degree off."

Bo knew how much Lauren felt towards Mylo, but this was surprising. She stared at her for a moment then shook her head. "No, Lauren, that isn't happening. I refuse to let it happen. I'm going to talk to Mark and tell him I don't want to start teaching next semester. I'll do seminars and my speaking engagements but I'll hold off on teaching."

Lauren scoffed and countered, "Bo, you love teaching. I'm not going to let you put it on the back burner for this. I wanted Mylo, you didn't - "

"That's not true," Bo interjected. "And I'll ask you to not say that again to me." She sighed. "You may have asked, but I also put everything in motion so we could keep him. This was a decision we made together."

Lauren took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "I know we did, Bo, and I'm sorry. I know you want, Mylo. I didn't mean it like that."

Bo knew she didn't, but the phrasing still stung. She gave Lauren's hand another squeeze and moved their conversation back to their original topic. "It's easier for me to take a semester off from teaching than it is for you to take time off for your degree." Bo smiled. "Plus, by the time the spring semester rolls around he'll be old enough for day care and I'm sure I can get him into Northwestern's facility. It's not as elite as Harvard but I'm sure it will be just as fine."

"I honestly think the Harvard day care has like a two year waiting list," Lauren said with a small chuckle. She looked at Bo and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Bo? I'm happy to take the time off because I don't want you to end up resenting me over this."

Bo gave her head a slight shake. "I wouldn't resent you over this, Lauren. Like I said, this is a decision we came to together and we're going to figure out something which will work for the three of us. As of right now, what will work for us is me not teaching this semester."

Lauren held her gaze and bit her bottom lip. Despite the severity of the conversation, Bo couldn't help but to find her more than irresistible. "But then what, Bo? I have my sub-internship after this semester and once I'm done with that I'm going to be tossed into my internship. Neither of those make for a schedule will allow me to be involved with Mylo's care."

Bo drew in a deep breath through her nose and slowly let it out. Lauren was right. Her schedule was only going to allow for so much. She sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Lauren bit her bottom lip. "We should figure it out now."

"I don't want to think about it right now, Lauren," Bo countered, unable to keep the exasperation from her voice. "All it's going to do is drive us both crazy, and as of right now we don't know what's going to happen a year from now. A lot can happen between now and then." There were several things Bo could think of, but refused to think about them. Instead, she gestured to the bassinet pieces lying on the floor and said, "Can you help me with this stupid thing? I can get it together and I'm like two steps from chucking it off the roof."

Lauren snickered before giving Bo's cheek a kiss. "I'll help you put it together." She took hold of Bo's chin then turned her head to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Bo, relax. It's just a piece of furniture. It's not that big of a deal."

Bo smiled at her. "It isn't, but it is." Her eyes dropped as she admitted. "I feel like if I can't do this then how am I going to be a good parent?"

Lauren pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured, "Putting this together is different from raising a child. We're also doing this together, so we'll figure it out...together." She gave Bo's forehead another kiss then picked up the instructions. "Now hand me that screwdriver."

* * *

It took almost an hour, but they were able to get the bassinet together and put fresh linens on it so Mylo could sleep in it instead of their bed. Bo was cooking her and Lauren dinner when Lauren's phone went off. She closed the heavy book on her lap and got her phone off the coffee table. She looked at the screen and frowned. "My mother is calling."

Bo chuckled. "How much you want to bet my mom called her and told her about Mylo?"

"That sounds like a sucker's bet," Lauren replied, chuckling softly. She answered her phone. "Hey, mom, what's up?"

"You and Bo adopted a child?" Her mother asked getting right to the issue of the day and ignoring all pleasantries.

Lauren moved the book off of her lap and let her head fall back against the couch. She blew out a quiet breath and said, "We did. Well, we'll be his foster parents before he's legally ours."

Her mother scoffed. "Lauren, how are the two of you going to take care of child? You are swamped with your schedule, and Bo just started a new job. Taking care of a child is taking on way too much at once."

Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mom, we know what we can and cannot handle. And honestly if it becomes too much for Bo and I, I will hold off on medical school until Mylo is older. As of right now though, Bo and I have come up with an arrangement which will benefit all three of us."

Her mother sighed in her ear. "Lauren I'm not trying to come down on you or be judgemental," she explained. "But Aife and I are concerned that you and Bo are trying to do too much too fast. Why did you need to adopt this child?"

Lauren scoffed and retorted in an offhanded manner, "Gee, that doesn't sound judgemental at all, mom." She took a second before backtracking. "I'm sorry, that was unnecessary." Lauren bit the inside of her lip as she realized there was only one answer for the question. "I wanted to be his mom. He came into the hospital and I fell in love with him. That's all I can tell you, and you and Aife can say what you want about Bo and I doing this, but we're happy we did this."

There was a moment of silence then her mother asked, "Mylo?"

Lauren chuckled. "Yes, Mylo. Mylo Anthony Dennis."

Another moment of silence happened then her mom sighed. "Matt is going to be upset you didn't name him after him."

Lauren laughed then said, "Matt will be fine. He doesn't look like a Matthew anyway."

"Yes, well Mylo sounds like a troublemaker already," her mom said with a small chuckle. "I expect pictures of my grandson in an hour, and your father will most likely call you before then since he's going to be over the moon about this. I'll put together a care package and send it to you and Bo. Have you gotten the necessities, especially for the cold weather in Boston?"

Lauren pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. The fact her mom wasn't going to grill her anymore was a little shocking. "Yes, Bo and I went to the store and got him a few things. We didn't get him a lot because not only will he grow out of them, but spring will be coming soon so we didn't want to spend a lot of money on clothes."

"That may be, but you might have a longer winter this year. I'll go to the consignment shop to see if I can find anything there and Mrs. Carter down the street might have some stuff from when her grandson was born. Expect a package from me at the end of the week." Lauren's eyebrows furrowed. She still didn't know what to make of this, but before she could ask questions her mom ended the call. "I have to go, Lauren, your dad will be home in a few minutes. He's going to call you, so don't go anywhere."

"Uh...okay, mom," Lauren said uncertain how the conversation had gotten away from her. The call ended and Lauren dropped her phone on the couch, staring at it for a second. The conversation with her mother was a sharp contrast from the conversation she had earlier with Aife. She heard Bo walk over to the couch. "My mom just sort of accepted the fact we adopted Mylo."

Bo chuckled behind her. "I'm not surprised really. You parents have always been understanding, and trust you to do what's right for yourself. My mom is the same way, but she's a little more overbearing about it." She began to make her way over to the stairs and Lauren smiled.

"What are you doing?"

Bo looked at her over her shoulder. "I'm just going to go check on him. He's been quiet."

Lauren got her book and said, "That's because Mylo is a night owl. He stayed up for most of the night while he was at the hospital." She opened the book to the page she had been reading before her mom had called. "I'm hoping it was just the hospital, but since he's sleeping through most of the day, I'm going to say it wasn't."

Bo chuckled as she went up the stairs. "So you two have a lot in common."

Lauren shot her a playful glare. "I don't want to stay up all through the night, but it's the only time I can get any work done."

Bo continued to chuckle as she made her way up to their sleeping area. Lauren went back to work, and she was able to get caught up in it, but then a short while later the doorbell buzzed through the apartment. Lauren muttered, "And the sleeping baby will wake up in..." she counted down in her head, and when Mylo didn't cry, her eyebrows furrowed. Lauren got up and rushed over to the door before the bell could go off again. She opened it and found Lexie standing in the hallway. Lauren was slightly confused, but then she remembered the two of them had a study date. "Oh...we're studying for the boards tonight aren't we?"

Lexie shook her head and walked by her. "I'm not surprised you forgot considering you were off adopting babies and going off on attendings."

Lauren slid the front door close and scoffed. "It was one attending, and I did not go off. Speaking of attendings, Arizona isn't going to go to the coordinator."

Lexie dropped her bag on the couch and turned to look at her, her eyes wide with surprise. "She isn't? What the hell?"

Lauren nodded and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch. "Her wife came and talked to me. Told me she wasn't going to go because she had talked her down." Lauren picked up the medical reference book she had put to the side. "However, I'm probably going to have to kiss her ass for the next few weeks."

"Who's ass are you kissing? Why are you kissing it? And it better be my ass," Bo said as she walked down the stairs. She smiled at Lexie. "I didn't know we were having dinner guests."

"We don't have dinner guests. Lexie and I are studying for the boards." She chuckled. "And I don't think she wants to hear about me kissing your ass. I was talking about Arizona and how she's not going to go to the coordinator and tell her about me crossing a line."

"Ah. You were born under a lucky star, doctor," Bo said as she walked into the kitchen. "And we do have dinner guests, because I refuse to let you and Lexi study for however many without eating first."

Lauren rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight the smile that broke out on her face. She turned on the couch to look in the kitchen. "My mom is expecting pictures of Mylo. Can you take care of that please and talk to my dad when he calls?"

Bo nodded. "That I can handle. Dinner should be ready in a half-hour." Lauren told her okay then she and Lexie started going through the material they needed to study.

A couple of hours had gone by before Bo had eventually taken Lauren and Lexie's books and told them to come eat. The three of them were sitting at the table when Mylo started crying. Lauren moved to go get him, but Bo shook her head. "Stay and eat. I'll go get him. You've been up with him all night at the hospital so I'm going to get in my bonding time with him."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "Don't worry, Bo. You're going to get all the bonding time since we've decided I'm going to continue with medical school."

Bo headed for the stairs and said, "And we're going to end that conversation here because I feel like it's going to lead to something which will not be a productive discussion."

Bo went upstairs and Lexie asked, "So if you're staying your path, and Bo is staying hers, who's going to watch the baby?"

Lauren cut off a bite of chicken and ate it. After she swallowed it she said, "Bo's not teaching in the fall. She's going to do seminars and other things, but she's not teaching. We're going to re-evaluate when he's older, but that's the short-term plan."

Lexie nodded then face scrunched up with confusion. "What about your internship and residency?"

Lauren laughed and took a drink of her water. "I was told we will worry about that when we get there. Right now it's all about school, finding a residency program, and the wedding." She groaned as she remembered they still had to plan for it. "The latter of which will give me a migraine."

Lexie laughed and said, "You wanted to get married."

"I wanted to get married to Bo and elope," Lauren pointed out. "There is a difference." She frowned when she realized Mylo was still crying. "Give me a second. I need to go check on those two. Bo's a little apprehensive about him."

A perplexed look came to Lexie's face. "What?"

Lauren grinned. "She thinks she might hurt him. It's adorable really. For someone who wanted kids, she's a little scared of them."

"Stop talking about me and get up here and help me figure out what's wrong with your son," Bo said over the railing of their sleeping area.

Lauren cringed a bit when she heard the slight panic in her voice. She got up from the table and went up to their sleeping area. Lauren walked over to the bassinet since Mylo was still in it while Bo stood next to it. She shook her head. "First, picking him up would be a good idea."

"The flailing of his little arms freaked me out," Bo exclaimed. "I didn't want to hurt him."

Lauren bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from laughing. She picked up Mylo and brought him to her shoulder causing him to quiet down. "He'll be fine. Mylo probably needs a change and some food . It has been awhile since he's last eaten. I'll change him and you can go heat up one of the bottles." Bo looked at her as she rubbed Mylo's back. "What? Do you want to change him?"

Bo thought about then shook her head. "I will go heat up his bottle."

"It shouldn't take too long to heat up since it doesn't need to be too hot," Lauren told her as she walked down the stairs. She kissed the side of Mylo's head and whispered, "She'll get over being cautious about you. In the meantime, you need a diaper change."

Lauren laid him on the bed and changed his diaper. Once she had him changed he was pretty content with life, but she knew it wasn't going to last long if he didn't eat. Lauren picked him up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She walked over to Bo and held out Mylo. Before he had a chance to get upset, Bo took him and held Mylo against her shoulder. "Thank you."

Lauren shook her head then she gave her a kiss. "You have to get over hurting him, Bo. He's not that delicate. In fact, he's pretty resilient, but we're not supposed to test those limits." She rubbed Mylo's back and smiled at her. "You'll be fine with him, and he's going to be fine with you. Just trust your instincts."

Bo drew in a deep breath. "But what if I don't have any instincts? And I end up messing him up or something?"

Lauren frowned. Bo not being sure of herself with Mylo was a little disconcerting and it worried. "Bo, you'll be fine and if you're not I'll be right here." She sighed. "I think I'll stay home tomorrow so you're not by yourself."

Bo shook her head. "I'll be fine tomorrow, Lauren. I'm just over thinking things. Go to the hospital. If worse comes to worse, I'm pretty damn good at putting his seat in the car and we can come to the hospital."

Lauren couldn't help but to chuckle at that. She gave her another kiss and said, "That you can. Will you be okay to feed him or do you want me to?"

Bo glanced at Mylo, who was resting on her shoulder, and smiled. "I think we will be fine. Go finish eating so you can study."

Lauren returned Bo's smile and she took in the sight of her and Mylo for a second. She had never felt such happiness before. Sure, she and Bo were happy, but the addition of Mylo added something else which completed that happiness and it amazed her. She gave Bo one more kiss then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go finish eating and let me go feed our son," Bo said with a small grin.

Lauren left the kitchen and went back to the dining room table. She heard Lexie chuckle. "What?"

"You are ridiculously happy right now, and it's slightly disgusting," she said as she scooped rice onto her fork. "I mean, you and Bo are normally gross, but now I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "I'll remember this for when you finally start dating and you become all gross and happy."

Lexie scoffed. "Unlike you, Miss-takes-on-the-world, I'm going to focus on becoming a successful doctor first."

Lauren smirked. "Sure you are." She went back to eating and as she did she glanced at Bo in the kitchen. She was talking to Mylo and Lauren smiled. "And it's not too bad to take on the world when it makes you happy."

Lexie grunted and grabbed a piece of bread. "If you say so. Hurry up and eat. I don't want to be up late studying. I have to be at the hospital at six. Early surgery."

Lauren nodded, but as she finished eating she kept her eye on Bo and Mylo. Not because she was worried, but because she amazed by how much their life had changed over the last twenty-four hours.

* * *

Bo heard the crying; her mind had even registered it, but her body refused to make the necessary movements for her to get up and go check on Mylo. Instead she pulled the pillow over her head and hoped he would cry himself back to sleep. The crying didn't go away. Instead it got worst, and woke up Lauren. Bo resigned to the fact that she would have get him; she wanted Lauren to get as much sleep as possible. She moved to get out of bed and Lauren said, "I can grab him, Bo."

"Go back to sleep," Bo said with a tired chuckle. "Me and Mylo can spend a couple hours together."

Lauren mumbled an okay as Bo fumbled to put on her robe. After she tied it close she rubbed her face then sighed as she walked over to the bassinet. She picked up Mylo and made a shushing noise while rubbing his back. "It's okay, little guy, I've got you. We are going to go downstairs and get you fed and changed."

"Cream," Lauren said in a sentence that was more mumble than actual words.

Bo pressed her lips together for a second then said, "All right then." She and Mylo went downstairs and headed for the kitchen. Bo put one of the bottles Lauren had made into the bottle warmer then went into the living room to go change Mylo. She had changed him several times throughout the night after Lauren had shown her a few times. She felt more than confident about changing his diaper. Bo also felt like this parenting thing wasn't as scary as she was making it out to be. Bo closed the buttons on the jumpsuit he was wearing and said, "There you go, buddy. Fresh diaper and I think your bottle should be just about ready."

Bo picked him up off the couch and went into the kitchen. She got his bottle and the two of them went into the living room. Once she was comfortable on the couch, Bo placed her feet on the edge of the coffee table then laid Mylo on her thighs at an angle. She liked this position better than holding him. The kid got hot and she was a naturally warm person so it annoyed the both of them. Bo put the bottle in his mouth and grinned.

Mylo was a good eater, but he was definitely a night owl, and the night was Lauren's thing not Bo's. However, they decided to take turns for when he woke up since it seemed like a logical plan. But what they didn't take into account was how many times he would wake up. This was Mylo's second time waking up during the night and it was only three in the morning. Bo sighed. She hoped this wouldn't become a habit.

Bo let her head fall back against the couch and thought about what she had planned for the day. She wasn't going to go to the university since she would have Mylo, but at some point and she would have to go there and talk to Therese about her not teaching in the fall. They would also need to come up with an alternate plan; taking care of a baby on top of teaching multiple classes sounded as thrilling as being a med student. Bo chuckled at her joke then exhaled through her nose. She actually had no problem pushing back teaching for another semester. It would give her some time to plan out a decent course structure for her advance classes.

Her mind wandered to her mom. Bo had no idea what she was going to do with her about this whole Mylo situation. It was a done deal and it wasn't something she would regret doing. He made both she and Lauren happy. She lowered her head and looked at Mylo. He was still eating, but his eyes were close. Bo grinned. She was definitely happy, and more than prepared to do whatever needed to be done so she was his mom. This also reminded her she needed to get the financial documentation to the lawyer. She groaned and said to Mylo in a quiet voice, "Looks like we're going to run some errands today, buddy." Mylo continued to eat and Bo chuckled. He didn't care what was going on as long as he had food and a clean diaper.

Bo grinned as she continued to watch him to eat. Right before he finished off the bottle she pulled it out of his mouth and he started to cry. Bo tossed a cloth diaper over her shoulder and brought him up to his shoulder, patting his back to calm him down and get him to burp. She managed to get him to do the latter but Mylo was still crying. At a loss of what to do, Bo got up and began to walk around with Mylo while rubbing his back. After a couple of minutes he was still crying and Bo started to panic. She went up to the sleeping area and Lauren was already sitting up in bed. "I'm sorry, but he won't stop."

Lauren let out a tired chuckle. "Look in his bassinet and see if his pacifier is in there. He might need another bottle. I made them small because I didn't want him to overeat considering everything."

Bo got Mylo's pacifier and put it in his mouth. He sucked on it for a minute or two then he spat it out, resuming his crying session. Bo looked at Lauren and she held out her arms. She walked over to her side of the bed and handed her Mylo. Lauren put him up to her shoulder and started to pat his back. "Go get him another bottle. Hopefully he will calm down before it's finished."

Bo scoffed and muttered, "That sounds highly doubtful." She went down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. She knew that babies weren't always cute and predictable, but Mylo seemed like he wanted to test out their limits. She got a bottle out the fridge and put it in the bottle warmer. As she waited she pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

By the time the timer for the warmer went off, Mylo had calmed down. Bo went up to her and Lauren's room, and she found Lauren slowly pacing around as she softly hummed to Mylo. A smile came to Bo's face. Lauren may not have been sure about children, but she was such a natural with them. It amazed Bo and made her fall even more in love with her. She was pulled from her enamoured thoughts of Lauren when the other woman said, "The look on your face says you would propose to me if you could."

Bo chuckled. "Good thing we've already gotten that out of the way." She walked over and gave her the bottle. Lauren smiled at her as she took it. Bo peeked around her shoulder to see if Mylo was still up and he was. She shook her head and chuckled. "He's not normal is he? Isn't he supposed to sleep for hours on end? Like a cat?" Lauren gawked at Bo. "What?"

A small laugh came from Lauren as she walked over to the bed. She sat down on it and glanced up at Bo. "You just compared your son to a cat."

"Oh." Bo laughed a little then moved to go join Lauren on the bed. "Sorry. I just didn't have a better comparison."

Lauren got Mylo situated against her then began to feed him. She looked at Bo and smiled. "And that is the best you could come up with, professor?" Bo shrugged and Lauren chuckled. "I think we should get a rocking chair up here and downstairs. He likes the motion."

Bo gently stroked Mylo's hair with her fingertips. "I'll see what I can arrange today." She looked into Lauren's eyes and smiled. "I told you would be a great mom."

Lauren rolled her eyes and remarked, "I'm just barely getting by, but thank you though."

"I'm serious, Lauren. You're a natural at it." She chuckled. "I am so unsure and panicky; I'm certain Mylo is picking up on it, but you...you amaze me. I'm glad at least one of us is good at this parenting thing."

Lauren smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss. It lingered for a moment then she pulled back to prevent Mylo from getting upset. She glanced down at him and grinned. "You'll get there, Bo. You're doing better and soon Mylo will have two awesome moms taking care of him."

Bo looked down at the baby, and Mylo's eyes were closed, but he was still eating. She grinned. "Yeah he will, but you're the better one."

Lauren chuckled. "Go to sleep, Bo. I'm sure he'll be out after he's eaten."

Bo shook her head. "Nope. I'm not going to sleep until you're going to sleep. I feel like I cheated since it's supposed to be my turn."

Lauren smirked. "I was up anyway. I know you don't do well with waking up in the middle of the night. You like to get your sleep then wake up at ungodly hours."

Bo chuckled and rested her head on Lauren's shoulder so she could watch Mylo eat. "It's not my fault my schedule requires me to be up at normal times."

Lauren hummed and kissed the top of her head. The two of them remained quiet as they watched Mylo finish off his second bottle. When he was done Lauren pulled the bottle away from his mouth and brought him up to her shoulder. She patted his back for a couple minutes then a small burp came from him. Bo chuckled as Lauren got up to Mylo in his bassinet. Once he was settled in it she climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Bo. She kissed the top of Lauren's head and wrapped her arm around her waist. Bo closed her eyes, and right as she was drifting off Lauren started to undo the sash on her robe. She chuckled murmured, "Lauren, you have to be up in three hours. Go to sleep."

Lauren kissed the centre of her chest and whispered, "But you're up and I'm up..." She ran her hand up the outside of Bo's thigh.

Bo chuckled and took hold of the roaming hand. She brought it up to her mouth and kissed the palm of it. "That we are, but we're going to go to sleep. Not only do we have a baby, who will probably wake up in a few hours, but you are going to have a long day. Go to sleep."

Lauren groaned and said, "You are no fun right now."

Bo chuckled. She gave her kiss. "I'll be fun later. Right now, we're going to sleep."

Lauren pinched her side and Bo hissed in pain. "I doubt I'll be any fun later." Bo laughed quietly and got comfortable. Lauren did the same and she whispered, "I love you, Bo."

"I love you too, Lauren," she said with a small smile playing at her lips. If this was what middle of the night feedings were like then they weren't going to be too terrible.

* * *

 **Y'all it has been so long since I last uploaded anything to FF that I honestly don't like it anymore. Wild. Anyways...here's an update *runs away* Love you guys, see you next year.**


End file.
